Coming Home
by GAjujubee
Summary: Bella's plane goes down and she is believed to be gone. Edward is left with the kids. Can he and all her family go on for their own sakes and does Edward give up hope? What if she really isn't gone?
1. Chapter 1

_I am very excited to be posting my very first Fanfiction story! I want to send out a heartfelt "THANK YOU!" to Butterflybetty for her encouragement and support. Also, to my wonderful niece, Shawn-Allyse, for suggesting for me to give Twilight a chance and helping with the storyline. I've been a die hard Twifan, ever since._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, I just used the characters to tell my story.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**Coming Home**

**Chapter One**

**EPOV**

It is a beautiful summer day. Not a cloud in the sky, which is unusual here in Forks, Washington. There is a slight breeze blowing while you hear the birds singing in the trees. Today, we are having a family barbeque. Our family tries to have a day together at least every couple of weeks. We are all very close. My parents believe that it is important to keep in contact with each other and never take anyone or anything for granted.

I have spent most of the morning cleaning up the house, getting the kids their breakfast, bathed and dressed before everyone started making their way over. I don't have to worry too much about Camryn.

She can pretty much take care of herself at the age of 12. It is always hard to get her started in the morning, but once she does, I can count on her to get herself taken care of and help me out with the smaller kids. She starts middle school in the Fall and is going through the stages that most preteens do. She loves to spend time at the mall shopping, much to her Aunt Alice's and Aunt Rose's delight, and is starting to show an interest in boys...not much to my delight.

EJ is our early riser. At age 9, I never have to worry about getting him started in the morning. Many times, he is awake before me. You can constantly find him in front of his game system, trying to get as much practice in before his uncles showed up on the weekends. His Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper always give him a run for his money. When the three of them are together, you could find them either wrestling or in front of the television playing games.

Matthew, our 7 years old, is our rebel. He's always getting into trouble. Don't get me wrong. He's a good boy, but very rambunctious. Always getting into something. Thank goodness for Camryn. She is a good sister and Matthew looks up to her. He knows she is always keeping an eye out for him. She luckily was able to get him out of the tree, in the backyard, the other day. He was about to make a jump for it…there was no way he would have walked away from it not having broken something, but she was able to guide him down leaving him uninjured.

Then there is Elizabeth, our 9 month old. She is the apple of my eye and has me wrapped around her finger.

First my parents come over. Although I have everything in hand, my mother, Esme, feels she has to get over to our house, relatively early to give an extra and with the kids and get the food put together fairly early. My father, Carlisle, just goes along with whatever is going on. This is his weekend off from the hospital and is happy to be able to spend some quality time with the grandchildren.

My wife's brother, Emmett, and sister-in-law, Rosalie are the next ones to arrive. Em is bound and determined to win back his high score on the newest Mario game. He hasn't been able to live down the loss to EJ in weeks. Rosalie is absolutely glowing. She only had 6 more weeks to go. Our kids are on pins and needles, thoroughly excited for their cousin to make his or her arrival. The kids have bets, not as secretly as they'd like to believe, going with their grandfather and Uncle Jasper as to if the baby is a boy or a girl. This little secret is being heavily guarded by Aunt Rose much to the dislike of Uncle Emmett whom has been sworn to secrecy…and threatened to have no 'extracurricular activities' for months after the baby arrives, if he tells anyone.

Rosalie and Emmett join me in watching the kids play with their friends in our huge backyard. Emmett and myself are bantering back and forth as to whether the Mariners will make it to the World Series this year when my sister, Alice, and my other brother-in-law, Jasper come over. She made a beeline from the front door to the deck and I can tell she was going to start pestering me, again.

"Well…have you spoken to her today?" Alice asked.

"No, Alice…not yet. I told you I would let you know when I did. She should be landing this afternoon in Japan for her layover until her flight to Washington, tonight."

"What is up with you, Alice? You haven't let up on Edward since she left on her trip to do research on her new book. You've never been this antsy when she's left before."

"Emmett, can't a girl worry about her best friend and sister-in-law?"

"Sure you can, but you are borderline obsessed. Edward, how many times did she call you yesterday, alone?" Emmett asked.

"Too many to count."

"Honey, what has you all worked up over Bella being gone? I can't tell you the last time I saw you this jumpy," asked Jasper. He was truly starting to worry about her. She hasn't been sleeping through the night and is always on edge.

"Jas, I just have this feeling that something just isn't right. I can't put my finger on it, but I won't feel better until Bella is home safe and sound."

"Don't tell me it's your hocus pocus, again, Alice."

"It's not hocus pocus, Emmett. You all know, we were little, I get this…I don't know…call it in-sight on things. I can't quite explain it." No one likes to admit it, but Alice somehow can tell when something is going to happen. It is never just good or bad things, but we all just sort of chalk it up to coincidence or luck.

"Yeah, remember the time when Alice told us to pack an extra change of clothes when we went hiking Emmett? "

"Rose, it was just a coincidence that it started raining. We are living in Washington for crying out loud. Rain shouldn't be a surprise."

"But we weren't supposed to have rain for a week. I think it was more than coincidence. How about the time when Alice called Edward and told him to be sure to keep his cell phone charged because he was going to need it." Stated Rose.

"Alice knows her own brother. Edward always lets his battery die. How would she have known that Bella was going to get into that fender bender?"

"I don't know, Emmett. I wouldn't bet against Alice when it comes down to it,'' stated Jasper.

Edward approaches Alice with open arms and hugs his sister. "Ali, I spoke with Bella last night. Everything was fine. She'll be home before you know it."

"Dad, Dad. Camryn sprayed me with the hose, again, after you told her to stop earlier."

"Matthew, what did I tell you about tattling?"

"But Dad…"

"EJ?"

"I know, but Dad…"

"EJ, is someone in danger of hurting themselves or others?"

"No, but.."

"Is someone bleeding or in need of going to the hospital?"

"No, sir."

"Then go play with the kids and stay out of trouble."

"Yes, sir."

"Ahhh…those were the days…always trying to get your sibling in trouble, even if we may have started some of it ourselves. Good times. "

"You would never have done that to either of your siblings, would you, Emmett? You angel, you. I just never would have thought I would hear you using one of Mom and Dad's lectures back on your kids," stated Alice.

"Ugh. I'm turning into Dad. But seriously, Ali, please let this go. I promise to have Bella call you once she gets home to put your mind at ease. Okay?"

"I think that we should probably drop the subject. We've got another set of ears approaching," said Jasper as a beautiful brunette made her way over to the adults.

"Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose, when are we going to go shopping, again?" Camry asked.

"Yeah, Aunt Alice, I think a trip to the mall may just be what you need." Edward could only hope that a trip to the mall would give her a break from all her worrying. It always seemed to cheer her up when she was down.

"Edward, I hear Elizabeth starting to stir from her nap. I am going to get her. You may also want to start the grill soon. The cheese potatoes will be ready in approximately 30 minutes."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Really, Alice. I think a shopping trip would be fun. What do you think about tomorrow? If we got there early enough, it won't interfere with Edward and the kids picking Bella up at the airport tomorrow night," said Rose.

"Yeah, what do you say, Aunt Alice. It's been a whole week since we went last."

"Oh, alright, Camryn. Count me in. Why don't you go check up on your brothers and make sure they are staying out of trouble. "

"They are. They have managed to get Grandpa to wrestle with them in the front yard, but I will make sure they don't go to rough on him.

"Em…you don't think there is anything to worry about, do you?" whispers Jasper. "B has always been extra careful when she's gone traveling before. Ali has a pretty good track record for knowing when things are going to happen. She has been worked up for days about this."

"I don't think so, Jas. Bella never takes chances that she shouldn't, but from one brother to another, I can't wait for our little sister get back home safe and sound, but let's just keep that to ourselves."

"Here you go, Daddy. Nice and awake from our nap," says Esme to Edward handing him Elizabeth.

"Thanks, Mom. Hey there, beautiful! How is my girl?"

Elizabeth has the biggest smile at the sight of her Daddy. She giggles as he speaks to her.

"No. No more, boys. Grandpa is worn out," says Carlisle as he approaches everyone as he tucks his shirt back into his pants and tries to straighten his hair. "Maybe you can get both of your uncles to wrestle with you."

"Yeah…come on Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper," Matthew and EJ yell.

"Go ahead, Uncle Emmett. Little Peanut and I will be just fine," said Rose as she rubs her oversized belly.

"Ahhh…the joys of being an uncle. Come on, Jas. Let's show these squirts how to really wrestle."

"Now, Emmett. Bella would want me to remind you that just because you are the wrestling coach at the high school doesn't mean you get to bend the kids into pretzels," Edward yells.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Emmett whispers just loud enough for everyone to hear as he walks away with Jasper.

All the sudden there is a commotion in the house and Renee and Charlie appear.

"Hey, Charlie and Renee. You are late. I was just about to start the grill."

"Edward..," Charlie says.

"Hold on, Charlie. Rose, I think Lizzie is about to start getting fussy. Could you go take her inside and get her a bottle?," asked Edward.

"Sure. Come to Aunt Rose, Munchkin," she says as she takes Elizabeth from Edward and heads into the house.

"Edward…," Charlie starts again.

"Dad, Dave wants me to come over to his house and play his new game he just got for his game system. Can I go?"

"No, not right now, EJ. As you can see, our family is here and we will be eating soon. We'll see about later."

"Okay." EJ runs back to play with the kids.

"EDWARD!"

"Sorry, Charlie. What is it? What has you all upset?"

Charlie pauses. "I've been trying to tell you. Something has happened. We really don't know too many details right now, so there is no point in panicking, but we had to be sure that you knew. We knew you probably weren't watching the television to have heard, but we won't know anything for sure for a while and…"

"Charlie, stop rambling," Renee says anxiously with tears in her eyes. "It's all over the news...somewhere in China…Bella's plane…it went down and there is no word yet if there are any survivors."


	2. Chapter 2

_WOW! I can't believe it! Thank you all for adding me to your alerts. I can't believe the response I got from the story._

_I have to thank Butterflybetty, again, for her suggesting my story to her readers and continued support. I couldn't have done this without her!_

_I've already started on Chapter Three. I can't wait to get that out to you all, hopefully, in the near future._

_Again, thank you....and Enjoy!_

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just use the characters to tell my story.**

=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D

**Coming Home **

**Chapter Two**

**EMOV**

"Dad, what is going on? Bella is fine. She'll be home tomorrow night. You must be confused," I said as Jas and I approach the group of adults returning from rough housing with the boys.

Everyone follows Dad as he runs into the house and proceeds to go to the television in the living room. He turns it on and a news anchor appears on the television screen with an airline flight number and a picture of an airplane, in the top left hand corner of the screen, sits at a desk speaking about a plane that lost contact over a remote area of Japan, and that there has been reports of a large fire burning on a mountain.

My heart starts beating faster as I look over to everyone. They all seem a little dazed. In shock. This can't be happening, right? I mean, there are dozens of different planes in that area. It could be any plane, any airline. It doesn't have to be my sister's flight, right? Bella is just fine and she'll be home soon. We just shouldn't jump to conclusions.

Jasper and I turn to look at Edward. He looks at me and runs into the kitchen. We both watch as he pulls off a piece of paper off the refrigerator. He stares at it for several minutes before he drops his hands. His face is blank as he slowly walks back into the room. He looks up at me and I see a single tear fall on to his cheek. Confirmation.

I turn to look at Jasper as he turns to look at me. Jasper shakes and hangs his head down. Our actions didn't go unnoticed because Alice starts trembling and sobbing. Jasper walks quickly over to her and tries to calm her down. "NO! NO! NOOOOO!" She screams.

Esme comes running into the room with Rosalie slowly following behind, while holding Lizzie in her arms.

"What the heck is going on in here?" she asks. She looks around and sees Dad holding Mom as she cries into his chest. "Alice, sweetheart, what is the matter? Are you hurt? Are you okay?" as she runs over to her.

"Nooooooooo! I don't want to be right, Mom. Please let it not be true. Please, please, please? Make it go away, please!"mumbles Alice.

"Alice? Please talk to me." Alice just stares at Esme with a blank look on her face.

Esme looks around the room questioning everyone silently as to tell her what is going on. No one can say anything. No one makes eye contact with her. "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on in here? Why are Alice and Renee crying and Edward….he looks like he's in shock?" Edward has made it over to the couch and is sitting down staring again at the piece of paper in his hands, again.

Carlisle slowly walks over and puts his hands on Esme's shoulders as Rosalie comes over and stands next to me as she looks at me questioningly. I put my arm around her and listen to Carlisle speak.

"Darling, there seems to have been a plane crash…in Asia, somewhere ...we believe that it was Bella's," he quietly says.

Rosalie hands me Lizzie and quickly leaves my arms and heads for the phone, pushing the numbers quickly. She's trying to call Bella's cell.

"No…no…that is impossible. She is fine. She'll be leaving to come soon. She'll be here tomorrow night," she says as she while she shakes her head and starts trembling, while taking a few steps back out of Carlisle's hands.

Rosalie keeps hanging up the phone and restarts typing the series of numbers again, and again. Faster and faster. Hoping and praying someone is going to pick up on the other end, hoping to hear Bella's voice....other than from her voice mail.

"Edward, tell me you don't think that is Bella's plane. You don't believe this, do you?" Esme pleads to her son, as she points to the television.

Edward slowly lifts his head up. His eyes scan back and forth between the paper and television. He lowers his head, again, still keeping the piece of paper in his hand.

Esme starts breaking down and Carlisle pulls her into his arms.

"DAMN IT!," Rosalie yells as she slams down the phone and falls to her knees as she, too, starts sobbing. I put Lizzie in her play pen in the corner and I run to console my wife.

The newscaster speaks about what facts they know of…. the plane going down, how many people where on the plane, and the destination of the plane. It could barely be heard above the sobs coming from the room. No one could say anything. We were all in shock. My sister…our sister. What has happened to her? Could she have possibly survived? Have any rescue workers gotten to the wreckage yet?

After several minutes, the silence is broken. I hear voices and laughter coming into the house.

**EPOV**

I am numb. Completely numb. This can't be happening. No, this can't be happening. Yet the number on the paper matches the one on the screen. Could it be possible? No…but what if? What if it is? What if she was on it? What if she doesn't come back? What about the kids? Oh, God! What about the kids? What do I tell them? No! No! I am not going to tell them to much. Not until we know more. Bella's flight is just delayed. We haven't even been contacted by anyone yet. The airlines. Yes, if she had been on board, they would have called. Maybe she missed the flight. Yes, that would explain why we've not been contacted yet.

My name is being called…but I can't seem to respond. I can't seem to move. I have to. I have to at least look to whomever it is.

I raise my head and Camryn and EJ are staring at all of us. "Dad? Dadddd? When's dinner? Did you even start the barbeque? Hey…what's going on? Why is everyone crying?"

Alice starts crying hysterically now. I need to get the kids out of here.

"Kids, um…..EJ let's go start the barbeque…yeah…and Cam, can you go take Lizzie in for a bath?"

"But Dad, it's still early. We don't give her a bath until at least 6pm. We haven't even eaten yet."

"CAMRYN!" I yell. Keep your cool Cullen…calm down, I say to myself. "Please, please just do as I ask. Please give Lizzie a bath. I'll get the barbeque started right now." Lizzie stands and stares at me for a second or two and picks Lizzie up and leaves the room and I run my hands through my hair.

This is good, I tell myself. Something to do. Yes, start cooking dinner. I can do that instead of thinking about the 'what ifs.'

I go outside with EJ and start the barbeque and I place the piece of crumpled paper on the patio table, next to the barbeque. After a few minutes, EJ brings out the steaks and burgers for me to put on the grill. Matthew comes running up to me from the backyard with a gentleman I don't recognize.

"Dad, Dad. This man says he needs to talk with you," Matthew tells me as he tries to catch his breath.

I look around to see a gentleman in what looks like a pilot's uniform approaching me. I start to walk backwards, away from him while I'm shaking my head. No. No, this can't be happening.

From the look on his face, he can tell we already have heard about the crash and I've put two and two together.

All of the sudden a small breeze picks up and I stare at the piece of paper that I held fall off the patio table. It lands face up and I go pick it up. Bella's flight itinerary. I look at it, again, and my eyes go straight to the number with today's date on it….Flight 1991. The same number that keeps appearing on the television screen. The same number as Bella's flight.

"Mr. Cullen?" the gentleman asks.

I nod in response. I look up.

"My name is Mike Newton. I am employed by Twilight Airlines. I am afraid I have some disturbing news that I must speak with your about. It is regarding your wife, Isabella."


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow! I can't believe all the reviews and alerts I've gotten for my story! Thank you all sooooo much! You all are the GREATEST! Yes, Bella's POV is coming in a couple of chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Coming Home**

**Chapter Three**

**EPOV**

Oh, God! What am I going to do? What are we going to do? This can't be happening. Panic is starting to set in. I can't rationally think. It feels like everything is spinning out of control. She is the glue that keeps us all together. She is my heart. She is the center of my everything. The center of my world. The center of the kids' world. I can't bare this. I can't…….I can't …..what do I do now? NO! NO! I refuse to do this! I refuse to give up hope. I would know if she were gone. I would feel it in my soul. I can't let the fear and anxiety take over. I have to take care of the kids. The kids. The kids. What do I tell the kids? How do I even the tell them that their mother's plane went down? Thank goodness Lizzie isn't old enough to understand, but the others…what do I tell them?

Captain Newton could only tell us that the plane did go down somewhere near Mount Osutaka. wherever that is…somewhere in Japan, I think he said. I don't know. It all is a little blurry, right now. The airline felt there would be a large area of debris, possibly miles worth and it was confirmed by planes flying over the area. It was supposed to be very difficult, due to the mountains being very remote and steep, for the rescue crews to get to the site and locate survivors. It may be days before we know anything.

I suddenly realize I am sitting on our bed just looking endlessly at the walls. I don't even remember coming up here. I walk over to Bella's dresser, to a wooden custom made jewelry box I had given her as a Christmas present. I open it up and my eyes wander over to my high school class ring I had given her. Her hands were too small to wear it, so she put it on a necklace. She rarely took it off back then.

Why did I let her go? Why? It has always been a fear of mine, at least in the back of my mind, that something would go wrong someday. I know I had to support Bella in her career. As an author, one has to travel to do research for their books. Why did she have to travel to do research in other countries for her mystery, suspense novels? Why couldn't she just stay at home and write stories about vampires and werewolves? If travel was involved, couldn't she hire an assistant?

Bella always argued she needed to the research on her own but she always was sure to hire a reputable guide to take her where she needed and to help her to translate. She, knew what she wanted and needed for the book. We had agreed that once we started a family, she would only travel during the summer times so that I could be home with the children while she was gone. This was one of the benefits of being the music teacher at the high school.

"Dad? Dad? What is wrong? Why is everyone so upset? Please tell me. I'm old enough. I need to know."

I look over to the figure standing in the door way and when I met with Bella's eyes. Camry is fortunate enough to have them….those chocolate brown eyes I love so much.

I slowly walk back over to the bed and sit. I pat my hand on it for her to join me. How do I try to explain this to her?

"Well, sweetheart, you are right. We are all upset about some news that we got earlier. I want to tell you that we don't know too much right now. Information is somewhat sketchy." I pause. I have to keep myself composed and strong for Cam's sake.

"There has been an accident….involving your Mom's flight." My eyes inadvertently look at the floor as I say the words.

I look back at her as she gasps and her eyes start tearing. "Daddy" she shaky voice filled with panic.

I grab her and pull her into my arms and start brushing her hair with my hands.

"The plane has gone down and the area is very difficult to get to. Again, we don't know too much more than that."

"Is that why that man came?," she asked.

"Yes. He is an airline pilot for the airline Mom was riding on. He came to let us know about the accident. He told me he would call when they had more information."

I can't tell her it might be days before anyone might be able to get to the crash site.

Camryn puts her forehead against my chest and quietly sobs. All I can do now is rock her and tell her we will make it through this.

After 15 minutes or so, my Mom stuck her head in the room. "Edward?" She looked over to me and quickly realized I was rocking Cam in my arms and I had told her.

Camryn looks up and runs into her grandmother's arms. "Oh, Grammy! I want my Mommy! I want my Moooommmmmyyyyyy!," she saya as a whole new set of tears started.

Camryn hasn't called Bella, Mommy, since she was 6 years old. I can't stand to look at my eldest daughter in such despair. It breaks my heart. I quietly leave the room so my Mom can comfort my daughter.

I slowly make it downstairs to the living room to find Matthew and EJ playing their game system. Emmett, Jasper and my Dad sit there with long faces just staring at the television, as if they are paying actual attention to game. I knew better.

As I walk into the room, my Dad slowly takes notice and looks at me. "Camryn?" he asks. I just nod my head in acknowledgment that she has been told and Mom is with her.

His eyes leave mine, he looks at the boys, then back at me.

Inhale a deep breath and let it out. "Lizzie? I ask.

"She's been fed and put to bed," Jasper answers.

"Rose and Alice?"

"In the kitchen cleaning up," Emmett says with no emotion or deviation in tone.

"I'll go get them," Dad says.

"Where did Charlie and Renee go?"

"Home. Dad couldn't get her to calm down. She kept looking at the kids and started getting more and more hysterical," Jasper explains.

I sit on the couch closest to the boys and wait for them to finish their game. The last thing I need is to have them upset before I explain to them what is going on.

After several minutes, Alice and Rosalie come in and sit on the couch, across from me. Alice's eyes are bloodshot, but she is more composed than she has been. Rosalie seems okay, but I know otherwise.

"Boys, now that your game is over, can you turn off the game system? I need to have a talk with you both for a few minutes."

"Whatever it is, Dad, I didn't do it!" exclaims Matthew.

No matter the mood I am in, it is difficult to not grin.

"You aren't in trouble Matthew," I say as I look over to Alice and Rose.

"What is it Dad?" EJ questions.

"Well, boys…..ummm….."

I run my hands through my hair. I don't know if I can do this again. I get up off the couch and sit on the floor in front of them.

"There has been an accident. Mom was on an airplane bringing her to Japan and it went down."

"What do you mean it went down, Dad?" Matthew asks.

Oh no. How am I going to go into explain this?

"Well, son, it means that….ummm….it means that Mom's plane fell from the sky….and ummm." I can't say it….I can't …. but I have to. "Well it hit a mountain."

Panic hits my both my sons' faces. They understand all too well, now.

Rose and Alice come and sit next to them and puts their arms around them.

"We don't know anything more, right now. Mom maybe fine but it is going to take some time for the rescue workers to get to them and let us know for sure." I explain.

Tears fall down Matthew's face. He has turned and puts his arms around Alice and starts whimpering through his tears. Alice and Rose's tears start, again. EJ somehow seems composed. He is the strong one of the kids, emotionally, and so much like Bella. Our rock.

"Dad? Is she…."

"EJ" I cut him off. "We don't know and I am holding out plenty of hope that Mom is fine. We have to pray and stay positive. We have no reason to believe differently."

No one in the room seems to be able to speak. The only thing that can be heard for the longest time was Matthew crying. EJ's face is emotionless as he stares at the floor. He finally breaks the silence and says, "Okay." He gets up off the floor, leaves the room and goes upstairs.

After a while, Matthew cries himself to sleep with his head in Alice's lap. Jasper goes over, takes Matthew off Alice and looks at me. I give a small nod to say thank you, and Jasper carries him to his room. Alice follows behind.

Emmett goes over to Rose and whispers something in her ear. She looks at him and hangs her head down.

"Bro, it's nearly 10pm and I am going to take Rose home. Both her and Peanut need to get some rest. We'll be back in the morning." He come over and gives me a hug and pat on the back. Rose follows close behind. Her eyes are blood shot.

"I know better than to ask this, but…please try to get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be an even longer day," she says as she hugged me.

I hug her back and nod. We all know there isn't going to be much sleeping for anyone tonight, but we still have to try.

They quietly walk out the front door and I am alone, again. Maybe not completely, but that isn't how I feel. Emptiness is all I feel.

"Son?" Dad calls as he walks back into the room.

"Yeah, Dad," I whisper softly.

He just stares at me for a moment, like he is trying to access how I am doing. "If you don't mind, your Mom and I would like to stay over tonight. We want be close by to you and the kids."

I sigh and take a deep breath in. "That would be fine, Dad. Everything she be set up in the guest room already. Bella always tries to have it ready just in…." I abruptly stop. I can't finish. I suddenly feel like I am being hit by a semi-truck of emotions. A wave of panic hits me and this time I can't reason myself out of feeling it. I can't distract myself from it any more..

I fall to my knee and start crying hysterically….so hard my body is shaking violently. I can't see out of my eyes. I can't move.

The next thing I know I am being hugged by my Dad.

"Bellllllllaaaaaaa." I cry. "Dad, I need her. Please! Please! What am I going to do?"

My Dad doesn't say anything. He just holds me and allows me to let go of the emotions I've pent up all day.

After what seems like hours, my Dad says, "We are going to do exactly what you told the boys, tonight. We are going to pray and hold out stay positive." He pauses and continues, "We will get through this. We will. ALL of us….together."

He pulls away from me to look me in the eyes.

Once I can focus again, I see that his eyes are bloodshot and his cheeks covered in tears, as well.

"Thank you for being here, Dad. I love you."

"I love you, too, son."

He gives another long hug and turns and goes upstairs.

I stand back up and walk over to the bar area. I wipe my face and sigh, with a bit of relief from my emotions. I open up the cupboard, pull out a shot glass. I pour a brown liquid out of a tall bottle sitting on the bar, and I down it. It burns. I follow with another and another. After several shots, I start finally feeling numb from my emotions.

I feel drained and make my way over to the couch. I lay down and stare at the ceiling. Slowly it becomes harder and harder to keep my eyes open. Finally…I feel peace.

Everything is dark now. I hear a faint giggle somewhere around me. I can't see anyone, though…but suddenly, I feel a set of arms wrap around me from behind. I smell the sweet scent of strawberries and freesia.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find you?"

I turn slowly turn around. Suddenly, I am standing in a meadow and there she is. I smile.


	4. Chapter 4

_I really would love to thank you all for your continued review and alerts for this story. I never thought I would get this type of response. Please continue to let me know what you think. I'm in the process of working on Chapter 5. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I just use the characters to tell my story.**

**Coming Home**

**Chapter Four**

**EPOV**

I'm standing in "our" meadow with her arms wrapped around me from the back.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find you?" She giggles.

I can't believe she is here. I slowly turn around, smile, put my arms around her and kiss her like I've never kissed her before. I'm home.

After several minutes, I say, "Oh, how I've missed you."

"As I have you." She says.

I stare into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I could stay here forever.

"Baby, I am sooooo scared. I can't even tell you."

"I know you are. You must know, though, that I am alive and I promise with everything that I am that I WILL make it home to you. To you and the kids." She says.

I look down at my feet. I feel a tear fall down my cheek. She puts a finger under my chin and raises my head to look at her.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you listen to me! Have I ever lied to you? Have I ever made a promise to you I didn't keep?"

"No, you haven't."

"Then I need you to trust me. No matter how long it takes. No matter how far I have to travel. I WILL come home to you. You have to have faith, no matter what. Believe me….Promise me."

"I do…..but….it is so hard. But, I do believe and I will hold onto hope. I promise." I tell her.

"Don't give up. No matter what!"

"No matter what" I repeat. "And then forever?"

"And then forever."

"Good. I must go now. Remember, that I love you with all my heart and soul. Remember, my promise as I will remember yours." She tells me and kisses me, turns to walk away into the forest surrounding the meadow.

"Bella, PLEASE don't go. I can't do this without you." I plead.

Just at the edge of the meadow, she turns to look back at me and says, "Remember my promise. I love you!"

"I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen!"

She smiles and goes into the forest.

I stand there dumbfounded. I'm soooo tired. I sit, lay down and I close my eyes. I want to just stay here for a while. I feel closer to her here.

I hear a noise that startles me. I sit straight up and look around. What? Where?

I am laying on the couch with a blanket on me. I look out the window. The sun is starting to come up. What time is it? Where is everyone?

I get up. Ugh. I put my hand to my head. WOW! What a headache! Did I drink last night? Oh, yeah, I think I had some JD. I look at the bottle. It is practically empty. How much did I drink?

My thoughts return to yesterday and then the dream I had. Was it a dream? Was it real or my mind playing tricks on me? I am going to hold on to whatever that was for dear life. Maybe Bella was trying to tell me something. Is that possible?

I walk to the kitchen and smell coffee brewing. Just what I need. I see Mom and Dad sitting at the table looking out the sliding glass door in silence, as Lizzie sits in Mom's arms drinking a bottle.

**ESPOV**

I toss and turn all night. I can't turn my mind off. I just keep thinking about all the 'what ifs' and 'what will happen'. What if Bella doesn't make it home? What would happen to my son and his family? I don't know if he'll ever heal from that type of emotional blow. Edward isn't a wuss by any means, but Bella is the stronger of the two and the glue that holds the family together. I can't imagine what he'll go through. It may be something I am going to prepare for, though.

I roll over and look at the clock. It's 5:15 am. Lizzie will be up around 6 am. There's no way I am going to be getting any sleep. I crawl out of bed and get dressed as quiet as I can and head downstairs.

I might as well start a pot of coffee as I reach the kitchen. I think we are all going to need it. Especially, Edward.

He practically finished off that Jack Daniels bottle. I can't even imagine what he must be going through. I hope he is warm enough with that blanket I put on him. I still couldn't help checking up on him, even as an adult. He seems to be having a decent dream, though. I hope he got some rest. Carlisle told me he finally allowed himself to feel the emotions he'd pent up all day. I knew he was trying to be strong for everyone, but he can't keep it bottled up.

After a few minutes, I had the coffee pot brewing and made a batch of muffins that were in the oven baking. I sat looking out the kitchen table watching the squirrels scurry around the backyard when I heard someone coming from upstairs. Carlisle walks down the stairs with Lizzie in his arms over towards me.

"Hey beautiful, how are you this morning?" I asked.

"I'm doing okay. I didn't sleep much and I could really use a cup of that coffee." Carlisle responds as he gives me a morning kiss.

"Although, I am very interested in how you are, my question is directed to this beautiful, blonde in your arms." Lizzie reaches for me as I put my arms out for her. She has Bella's facial features with Edward's eyes.

"Oh, well, that's okay," as Carlisle shrugs his shoulders. "She woke up a few minutes ago, so I decided to get her changed and bring her down. She'll be needing to eat soon, won't she?"

"Yes. There are some bottles in the fridge already made. Could you go grab one?" Lizzie sits in my lap, facing me, playing with my hair and smiling. What a joy she is. She brings a smile to my face.

Carlisle looks around the corner, looking at Edward on the couch. "I hope he got some sleep. This is going to be a long day."

"We'll have to take everything as it comes. That's all we can do, sweetheart."

"I know. I just wish I can make it easier for all of them." He says as he looks over at the empty Jack Daniels bottle, shakes his head, goes and pours himself a cup of coffee, and sit across from me at the table.

We both are silent as we look out the sliding glass door. After a few minutes, Edward slowly walks over to us.

**EPOV**

"Hey," he says holding one of his hands to his head.

"Morning, sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Mom asks. I gave Mom a crazy look and she says, "I meant your head. Do you want some coffee? I've got muffins baking."

"I'll just have some coffee and a couple of Extra Strength Tylenol for now," I say as I walk over to the cabinet , pull out the bottle and take two of them with my coffee. I walk over to the table and give Lizzie a kiss on top of her head. She smiles at me and then giggles.

"How long has she been up?" I ask.

"A little while. She's just finished her bottle and is about to have some bananas."

"Thanks, Mom. I appreciate it."

"You are welcome, sweetheart." She says lovingly as she hands Dad Lizzie and starts mashing up some bananas.

"Anyone else up yet?" Dad looks at Lizzie and tells me he hasn't seen or heard anyone else.

"Not even EJ? He is almost always up before me."

Mom sighs and says, "Well Edward. It isn't everyday that someone gives you the kind of news the kids got, yesterday. He's probably emotionally drain, as well the others. The norm is probably going to fly out the door for a while, now." I agree with her. It was going to be difficult for a while. By noon, all three kids are downstairs eating a little bit. EJ is more withdrawn than Camryn and Matthew, but I will give him some time. I might have to talk to him, again, soon. I just have this feeling I need to watch him a little more closely than the other two.

It starts to raining by the time Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Renee and Charlie are all back to the house. When I greeted each couple at the door, their eyes asked me the question? Had I heard anything yet? I would just shake my head and they entered the house.

This "waiting game" is getting really old, really fast. Everyone tries to keep busy and avoid speaking about Bella. We are all on pins and needles. Every time the phone rings, everyone jumps. We haven't had any new news yet and I was getting antsy. They must know something…anything, by now. I just need some sort of information to keep my sanity. I can't bring myself to turn on the television. I am too scared I will hear some sort of information about the crash that I don't want to hear.

I keep seeing Rose secretly go into to Bella's office with her cell phone. I know she has to be calling the airlines for more information. She's probably driving them batty because she's been in there the majority of the afternoon.

We start getting phone calls from friends and neighbors concerned if it is Bella's flight on the news. After about the 10th phone call and confirming that Bella had been on the flight, explaining what little we knew, and them telling me that "your family is in our prayers, I stop answering the phone. I can't take much more. Thankfully, my Renee offers to handle the phone calls. She tries to keep the calls as short as possible in case the airline tries to reach us.

The kids keep themselves busy doing whatever they are doing. No one is crying and yelling bloody murder, so I don't pay much attention. Alice takes it upon herself to keep Lizzie busy which I am very thankful for. I don't have the right frame of mind to be taking care of her. .

I sit in my office staring at the walls. I have stacks of music sheets sitting all over my desk. I've been trying to work on the Fall musical but I haven't been successful. Mom thought using it as a distraction would help…not. I start looking at all the pictures on my desk: Bella and I at our wedding; our family portrait last Christmas, Matthew in his baseball uniform, EJ in his soccer uniform holding his first place trophy, and Camryn in her cheerleading outfit. Our family.

Suddenly, Rose rushes in. She is rambling something about Captain Newton and information. I quickly grab the phone from her and she runs out of the room.

"Hello, this is Edward Cullen speaking."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. This is Captain Newton. I am calling you with an update."

"Yes, Captain Newton, what have you heard? Do you have any information about my wife?"

Just as Captain Newton starts talking, Rose rushes in with all the adults behind her. I put the cell phone on speaker so that everyone can hear.

"Specifically…no., but, what I can tell you is the plane crashed on a ridge near Mount Osutaka, Japan. There is a U.S. Air Base in that area of the crash. They sent out aircraft and were able to locate the crash site. It is a very remote area and is difficult for anyone to land in the area and to get teams down there. Unfortunately, even though the US has offered to help, the Japanese Government has refused the offer and that their military will be taking care of all rescue efforts."

"WHAT?" all of us yell into the phone in dismay.

"The U.S. Air Force is literally there... at the area to help...and the Japanese Government said, No?"

"I am sorry but you are correct, Mr. Cullen. Once the forces are off the base, we are no longer on official U.S. soil. It is there country. We must do ask they ask. Now our government is monitoring the situation very closely due to so many passengers being U.S. citizens, and what information the Japanese officials have told us doesn't look good. Their military have been able to lower several of their military personnel into the area by helicopter. The crash site is spread over a very large area of land, the fuselage has been broken into several small pieces and, at this moment, I am sorry to have to say…….they haven't found _**any **_survivors."

"OH MY GOD, NO… PLEASE NO….PLEASE GOD NO!" I hear Rose, Alice, Renee and Mom start crying over and over. Jasper, Emmett and Charlie walk them out of the room.

"Mr. Cullen? Are you still there?"

"Yes" I whisper.

"The Japanese Government is getting more personnel down there but it is a slow process. The best area for survivors to be found would have been near the fuselage. We hope to have more information for the families in 18 hours or so, but we don't expect in any change in the survivor count. I am sorry…I wish I had better news for you."

"Thank you, Captain Newton. I appreciate the information," and I hang up the phone and throw it across my desk.

"She's gone." Dad whispered.

I walk over and grip the end of my desk with my hands. They start shaking and my head hangs down. No. No. Not my Bella! Why my Bella? Tears start falling down my face. I can feel the panic starting. Then all of the sudden I hear, "Don't give up hope! No matter what! You promised!" My dream! I promised and I am going to keep that promise, DAMN IT!

I stand quickly back up and I say, "NO! NO! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! Bella is the strongest person I know. If anyone could survive this, SHE CAN!" I wipe the tears away and walk out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_Once again, thank you for adding this story to your alerts, but I hope that I can get more reviews. I would love to know what you all think. As always, a huge thank you to Butterflybetty! Your help, opinions and support mean the world to me!_

_This is the chapter that many of you have been waiting for. I hope you enjoy it!_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, I just use the characters to tell my story.**_  
_

**Coming Home**

**Chapter Five**

**BPOV**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Smack.

Ugh. I open my eyes. 3:00 am. I need to remember to yell at Angela for putting me on such an early flight. Luckily, it is the last leg of my trip home to good old Forks, Washington. I can't wait to see my family and wonderful husband.

I've been traveling across Asia and Japan doing research and conducting interviews for my new book. It is going to be a murder, romance mystery. I'm very excited about it.

Ugh. I've got to get up and going.

An hour later, I am getting in the taxi to take me to the airport. I look out the window and remember a phone conversation from two days prior.

[FLASHBACK]

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"_Hello?" _

"_Hello, handsome. How are you?"_

_[Whispers ever so slightly] "Hey, it's my girlfriend! Didn't I tell you not to call me at home, even though my wife is out of the country?" _

_[Whispers] You did, but I thought I would take my chances. I miss you. I am jealous of your wife. I hope she knows how lucky she is to have you."_

"_I believe she does, but I will remind her the next time I see her? When might that be, again?"_

"_I'll be home on Sunday night."_

"_Good because I've missed you, too. Did you finish up your last interview, today? Did you get the information you needed?"_

"_Yes, I did. I can't wait to get started putting the information together."_

"_I'm glad you got what you needed but I am happy you are coming home. I don't think you've ever been gone this long before."_

"_I know, I know. I don't think I'll take a trip this long, again. I can't stand being away from the family for this long." _

"_Only the family?"_

"_Well….the family, but especially you."_

"_Bella, you have no idea the type of homecoming you are going to receive from me Sunday night!'_

"_Promises, promises."_

"_Sweetheart, this I can and do promise!"_

_[Bella giggles]. _

"_Where are the kids? How are they? Has Lizzie started doing anything new? Did you get EJ's hair cut? I told him it had to be done before I got home. Don't forget, Camryn has a dental appointment tomorrow at 3pm and Matthew has swimming practice at the pool today at 2pm."_

"_Bella, sweetheart, relax. Camryn is next door at Danielle's, EJ and Matthew spent the night at Mom and Dad's, and Lizzie is sitting in her high chair playing with the spoon I was feeding her with. Everything has been taken care of. After Jas gets off work, he's going to get EJ and take him to the barber. Emmett is picking up Matthew and taking him to swim practice, and Alice will be taking care of getting Camryn to the dentist tomorrow. I've had a long talk with Lizzie and I, adamently, explained that she cannot do anything new until her Mommy gets home. "_

"_Oh, Edward…I am sorry. It's just that it is always so hard to be away from all of you."_

"_I know, Bella, I know, but you'll be home in a few days. The kids can't wait to see you and I can't wait to give you a homecoming you won't soon forget. Oh and by the way, you have to call Alice. She is driving me crazy. Did you call her the other day, like you said you would? "_

"_I did but I had to leave a message, and then I was about to try again last night, but as I was about to call her I remembered the time difference….it was 5pm here and 1am there. "_

"_She's been very antsy ever since you left and it seems to be getting progressively worse. She's driving me and, especially, Jasper crazy."_

"_While I love the fact that my older brother is being driven crazy, no one should have to be driven crazy by Alice."_

_[Background to Edward's conversation] Bammmmmmm_

"_Edward, what was that?"_

_[Sigh] "Lizzie just threw her bowl of baby food all over the floor. You know, if we had a dog, it would be able to help me clean up this mess up….hint, hint."_

"_Edward, you know I already have my hands full with 4 kids, and one of them being a 9-month old. How am I supposed to look after a puppy and potty train it, also?"_

"_I know, love. I just had to throw it out there. I do have to go, now. I love you! Please be careful."_

"_I love you, too. Give all the kids a hug and kiss from me and tell everyone that I said Hi and that love them."_

[END FLASHBACK]

I realize the taxi is pulling up to the airport. I go through the process of checking-in and head to my terminal.

As I sit at my gate waiting for boarding procedures to start, my eyes look over the other passengers at my gate. My eyes are drawn to a clean, cut, brunette man with a dark tan complexion. He has a large build with a gentle face. He seems familiar to me, yet I can't place him. I know I will end up spending the entire flight home trying to place where I know from. Oh, well.

The airline finally starts boarding the passengers. I can't wait to get home and see my family. I've been away for just over 3 weeks, now. I normally I try not to be gone for more than 2 weeks when I am doing research for my books, but normally, the story doesn't take place overseas, either.

I do need to get back soon. Rosalie doesn't have too much longer before my niece or nephew makes his or her entrance into the world. I wish I knew what the baby was. Rose is really nervous about the delivery and I promised her that I would be back in plenty of time to help her out. Emmett is taking everything is stride. I can't believe my big brother is going to be a dad. He's so good with kids. They are both going to be great parents.

I can't wait for Jasper and Alice to start a family. They both say that they aren't ready yet, but I think they are a little scared after Rose had a miscarriage a couple of years ago. They deny it went I've spoken to them about it, but all I can do is be supportive and wait, just like Esme and my Mom are.

As the stewardess starts giving the safety procedures to the passengers, I see the young gentleman, again. He sits one aisle up and over to the left from me. Where do I know him from?

I am shaken from my thoughts as the plane starts to back away from the terminal. My anxiety level raises slightly. I dislike heights. Jasper always calls me a wuss for being scared of heights.

Even when we were little, I would even get anxious when I would climb trees. Edward always calmed me down, though. Even back then, he took care of me. I don't know what I would do without him.

My knuckles turn white from holding onto arm rests as we take off. I hate this part. My stomach always drops when the plane is climbing higher into the sky. The plane seems to be shaking a little more than normal as we as we continue to climb higher, but I just try to push the thought out of my mind. It's all in my mind, I tell myself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," a deep male voice comes over the speaker system, "we seem to be experiencing some technical difficulties with some of our systems. Nothing to be too concerned with, but for safety measures, we are going to be landing at Osaka International Airport. It is the closest airport to us at this time. Please remain in your seat with your seatbelts tightly fastened until we land."

Many of the passengers start whispering to each other about their concerns. I look around at the other passengers, and I see the stranger, that I cannot place, looking at me. I quickly look away and grab one of the magazines from the pocket of the chair in front of me. I don't know why I keep looking at him, but reading one of the magazines should keep my mind busy.

It is nothing, I tell myself. We will land soon and get on another plane. I'll have to be sure and call Edward as soon as we land, and let me know of the delay.

Suddenly, the plane seems to drop for several seconds. It was worst than when an airplane hits turbulence. Again, I grab the armrests. The plane seems to quickly recover, but as quickly as it recovers it drops again.

I am quickly scarred by the falling of the air masks that fall from the ceiling of the plane. Remembering the safety procedures that were given to us prior to the plane taking off, I put the face mask over my nose and mouth and tighten the cords to stay over my mouth. I look around and make sure that the passengers around me are able to put their masks on.

The plane all of the sudden starts rolling to the right. Things are starting to fall out of the overhead storage. While all the other passengers scream, I found myself frozen unable to utter a sound. The plane seems to recover and start leveling out the plane but just as quickly as that happened, the plane starts to dive straight down.

God, no. Please let us make it to the airport safely. I need to make it home to all of my family. I need to see my family! Please! I need to tell them I love them, again. Please!

Camry n needs her mother! I promised I would help her get ready for middle school. She's at such a vulnerable stage in life.

EJ….I need to see EJ, again. I left of such bad terms with him. I don't want to have one of the last conversations with him, end like it did…leaving him filled with regret.

Matthew is so young. He wanted me to show him how to dance. I know that I hate dancing, but Edward has taught me enough that I can get him by. I promised him I would start teaching him once I returned home.

Elizabeth….my Lizzie….my baby. She won't even know who I am. I haven't had enough time with her. She needs her mother, too.

The nose of the plane rises but then the whole plane starts rolling left to right. It then starts taking another nose dive. I try to breathe in but the seat belt is cutting into my stomach and the pain makes it difficult to breathe.

My head starts getting fuzzy and it is hard for me to tell what is going on. I try to keep my eyes open but I can't seem to. My mind quickly drifts to Edward.

I picture us in 'our' field…just like it was when we would go there when we were in high school.

It was the one place that Edward and I could go to be alone. We would just sit there and talk…well, most of the time. We would talk about anything and everything. It was the one place, in my mind, that if I needed to calm down or collect my thoughts, I would go there.

The sun is low at 'our field and Edward is looking at me holding my left hand in his. He was dressed in a white, button up, long sleeved shirt with khaki pant…this looks familiar to me. He is talking to me but I can't hear his words. He moves slowly and looks over his left shoulder, and takes something in his hand. It is something small and shiny.

He looks back at me as smiles. He starts talking, again with no voice, and looks down at my hand that he holds. He places something on my finger….a ring. I look at it and then back up to him. It's our wedding day, I realize. The happiest day of my life.

I am filled with joy, but why can't I hear him. Why is he moving so slowly? I don't know what is going on.

Suddenly, everything goes black. I feel as though I am being beaten up on. I hurt and things are hitting me. I can't see anything, though. It is cold and windy. I can smell something terrible. It is still hard to breathe…then I feel…..nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

_My continued thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favorites. I really appreciate it. Please continue to review. I really like to see what you all think and any suggestions you may have. As always, a heartfelt thank you to Butterflybetty for your suggestions, opinions and support._

The countdown to Eclipse has started. I am sooooo excited. I've already got my tickets on Fandango for the first showing opening day and taken the day off from work. Yes, I know...I need help!

_I am sorry the last couple of chapters have come out later than I would like. It has really been hard with Bella's POV. Trying to get into her frame of mind, especially with the crash, is difficult. I hope you enjoy it._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I just use the characters to tell my story.**

**Coming Home**

**Chapter Six**

**BPOV**

I hurt. Everywhere. I'm cold. I try to roll over. My head screams in response. I open my eyes. Everything is blurry and dark with a bright glow around some shadows. It takes several minutes for my eyes to be able to focus. I am lying down on the ground against a tree that has fallen over. I can feel my left arm pressed against the tree. It hurts as though I've been thrown into the tree. It hurts to move it. It is probably broken. My head continues to pound. I try to sit up, but I am dizzy. I bring my other hand to my head. I can feel a huge knot on top of it. My head is wet and sticky. I bring my wet hand had to my face. I smell it. Blood…Ugh…I start to feel nauseated. My hands start shaking.

I can finally see an illumination just beyond this hill. I smell something awful. Almost like fuel.

I am able to balance enough to stand and try to head towards the glow beyond the trees. As I try to walk, I stumble several times. I hold my left arm as still as possible as I try to walk, yet I continue to stumble…either from the darkness or I am more dizzy than I thought. As I get closer to the glow, I can start to see a little more clearly where I am going and make out different sized objects on the ground.

There seems to be hundreds of different sized objects scattered over the ground. Maybe I am not that dizzy. I keep tripping on these things. I reach down to feel these them. I feel hard plastic…..then a handle….it's luggage…from the plane. We crashed! Panic starts to set in.

Did anyone else survive? Where did we crash? How close is help? What if they don't find us? What do I do if I am the only one? I hold my left arm as I continue on towards the glow and realize as I get closer, the glow is a fire. I can see large pieces of metal scattered around. As I come to the top of the hill, I can see the black smoke pluming from the some of the wreckage.

I slowly try to make my way down towards some of the wreckage. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?" I yell as I make my way closer. I yell it over and over again. I can't get too close so some of the larger pieces of what is left of the plane. The smell of the fuel and the heat of the fire are too much. I see someone laying face down on the ground….not moving….I try to make my way over as quickly as I can and not fall or stumble.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Are you hurt?" I say. No response. I try to bend down. I roll the lady over. Her eyes are closed. I put my hand on her throat. Please be alive. Please. I wait and continue to feel..waiting for her pulse…waiting for her to take a breath…..but I feel nothing but coldness. No pulse. Ohhhhhh noooo. This can't be happening. Tears start falling down my face and my breathing becomes difficult…..I start to hyperventilating. My hands are shaking even more now.

I am supposed to be on my way home….my way home. This isn't supposed to happen. I am supposed to be meet my family in a matter of hours at the airport.….to see my kids and my husband….Edward. Oh, Edward. Help me! Please! Please let this be a nightmare. Please let me have fallen asleep on the airplane. Please let me wake up. Please!

I look around and see more bodies scattered across the area. None of them are moving. I try to make my way around as best as I can. No one else seems to have made it. I continue to look around some of the larger debris. There must be someone else to have survived. There has to be some hope….please God, help me. Please don't leave me alone.

"You won't find anyone else. No one else seems to have made it, but us."

Startled, I quickly turn around. Through some of the smoke, a broad figure walks through the smoke. A man. As he approaches, I can start to make out his face. It's him. The man. The man that looks so familiar to me. He has a long cut on one cheek and scratches on the other one. I can see has a limp as gets closer.

"Are you hurt?"

I just stare at him. Is this real? Is this man really alive or am I hallucinating?

"I said, are you hurt? Can you talk?"

I fall to my knees. I am breathing becomes even more rapid with my sobbing and now my whole body starts shaking. I can't concentrate. Everything is spinning. I feel as though I am being picked up and moved. The air seems to get cooler and cleaner. I seem to be put back down on the ground. I am still sobbing and shaking.

"Lady, you need to calm down. I know this is a lot to take in, but you need to slow down you breathing. Look at me. Look at me."

He puts his finger under my chin so I look into his eyes.

"You need to calm down. Look into my eyes. You need to take some deep breaths. Can you understand me?"

It takes a couple of seconds or so, but I nod. I look into his eyes. I try to calm down and take some deep breaths. I slowly my mind gets clearer and my body stops trembling. I feel something being wrapped around my shoulders. I didn't realize how cold I was.

"My name is Jacob, but you can call Jake. I am a medic in the U.S. Army. Do you understand? Can you tell me your name?"

"Bella." I whisper.

He smiles. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Bella. I am sorry it is under such terrible circumstances."

I nod my head.

"I see you have a pretty good knot on your head. You may have a concussion. Are you hurt anywhere else?

I nod. "My left arm. It hurts."

He feels my arm and I flinch. There isn't much light to get a good look at it.

"I'm going to go back to the site and see if there is something I can make a splint out of for your arm. I don't know for sure if it is broken, but we should splint it, just in case. Stay right here. Don't move, okay? I will be right back?"

I start panicking again and my breathing picks up, again. "You'll be right back?"

"I promise. Keep taking deep breaths, okay?"

"Okay."

I watch as he returns to the crash site. I look around at myself and my surroundings. I have what looks like a blanket around me. I am sitting by piece of debris….a part of the airplane door. It is so surreal. I am actually sitting around pieces of a 747. This plane was huge and now it is broken into thousands of pieces.

It seems as though hours pass, which probably is just 15 minutes or so, but Jake finally returns. He has, which seems to be several things in his arms. I see what looks like blankets, clothing and some pieces of wood in his arms.

"See, I told you that I would be back."

I just sit there and watch him but not replying. He takes a couple more blankets and wraps me in them.

"Okay. I am going to try to put together a splint together for your arm. It might not be the most comfortable splint, but it should do until….." He pauses.

"Do you think they'll find us?" I whisper.

"I hope so, but it is hard to say. Obviously, there was some sort of multiple system failure on the plane that caused this. Depending on which systems they were, the actual coordinates of where we were and where we actual ended up may make it difficult for help to find us. It could be hours, days or….." He pauses, again.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Bella, don't panic. We should be okay. With my training and what we should be able to salvage from the plane, we have a decent chance as any to make it through and find help. I'll take care of you."

I then realize that my survival depends on this stranger. After a few minutes, I say, "Okay….okay."

I flinch. Jacob is tying a piece of wood to my arm with some sort of shredded material. He then tries to look closer to my head injury, as best he can. There isn't a lot of light. He places some fabric against the area in attempt to clean it up and to be sure the bleeding has stopped.

"Other than the cut on your face, are you injured? I could tell that you are limping." I ask.

"I think I am okay. I don't think my leg is too bad. Probably a bad bruised leg, but nothing too serious." He replies.

After he's done with my head, he hands me a bottle of water. "Here, you need to drink some of this. I found it in the wreckage. I'll go back over there once the sun comes up and see what else we can try to salvage. We are going to need to take inventory of what is available. Our survival, one way or another, is going to depend on it."

"Thank you, Jake."

He looks at me, smiles, and nods. Silence overcomes us. The reality of what has happened and what may come start to hit us. We sit there sipping on our water. He scoots closer to me. It's comforting to me. I am not only lucky to be here, but have Jake here with me as well. I start thinking about that.

Why me? Why me and Jake? Why us? Why did we survive? Why did everyone else have to die? How did we survive?

After a while, I can see the sky start to lighten up. The sun is starting to rise. A new day.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you to everyone for your reviews and adding this story to your favorites. I can't tell you what it means to me. Please continue to let me know what you think. _

_As always, I have to thank Butterflybetty. Your _friendship, opinions and continued support mean the world to me.

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just use the characters to tell my story.

**Coming Home**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

"Bella? Bella?"

"Ugh." My head.

I open my eyes to brightness. It takes a moment or two to focus to realize where I am and who was speaking. Oh, yeah. Plane crash….Jacob.

It's been nearly 3 days that we've been here….and ….nothing. Not a sound of an airplane, jet or helicopter. Nothing.

"I went looking through the debris and found some food. It isn't much, but it's food all the same." Jake said.

I look down and see a small tray of food….a piece of chicken, a roll and green beans. I tore off the top and started eating. I am starving. It was quite interesting trying to eat one-handed. Jacob came over and sat on a log next to me.

"I was lucky enough to find the back part of the fuselage that held the food and drink carts. I grabbed what I could find and that wasn't damaged. It should hopefully last us long enough till they get here."

"Jacob? Do you think they've started looking?"

"Jake. Call me Jake. Only my dad calls me Jacob…and yes, I think they have. I would hope that they would find us by this time tomorrow….at least if the coordinates they have are correct. We won't be able to stay in this area for much longer than that. There really isn't much left of the plane that is salvageable to make a shelter. We may have to move on. Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

I finished eating and Jake handed me a can of soda. He then handed me a packet that said Tylenol on it.

"I also found a first aid kit in the same section as the carts. This should help a little bit with your head and arm. We have to use it sparingly, though."

My head and arm have continued to pound. Light is hard on my eyes and it doesn't take anything for my arm to hurt.

"Thanks, Jake. I mean, really…thanks."

"Hey, we are in this together."

We sat quietly next to each other for a while….neither of us knowing what to say.

"It was cold last night." I said.

Looking at the ground, Jake says, "I know. As warm as it is during the day, it can be pretty damn cold at night."

He looks as though he has something on his mind. He pushes some pine cones around with his foot and looks up at me hesitantly, "Ummmmm, I hate to bring this up, but we might have to take things into our own hands soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, we might have to move on. It probably would be best to stay here, so we can be found once the crash site is located, but we don't have much to make a decent shelter from….and sooner or later, we are going to run out of food and...we might get some unwanted visitors."

"Unwanted visitors?"

"You can't expect that the…smell around here going to improve. Between the fuel and the….uhhhh…the bodies will start to attract unwanted visitors…bears, mountain lions, and whatever else is in this area." He paused. "It's been over 3 days, now. We haven't seen or heard any signs of them looking for us. We have some food and drinks to survive, but not for too long."

He reaches for my head and says, "We really need to get that head of yours looked at. It's stopped bleeding, but I'm worried about whether it is more than a concussion or not."

I wave off his hand. "I'm fine. Really. Once this Tylenol starts to work, I'll be fine."

"I brought you a pair of shoes. Those flats you are wearing aren't going to last and won't help you feet in this type of terrain. Here, try them on."

I bend over and try on the tennis shoes. Ugh. My head hurts while I am bending over to tie the shoes. "They fit. How were you able to find a pair of matching shoe in all this mess?" I said while looking around the area of massive debris.

"I….ummmmm…..found them in a suitcase I came across when I was looking for food…yeah."

"Oh. Okay. Well.. thanks…again."

Jake stood up and started to walk back towards most of the wreckage. I stops and looks at me. "I'm going to go and start gathering more stuff that we are going to need before we head out. Will you be okay for a while?"

"Yeah. Be careful."

"Always am," he replies.

He turns around and continues to walk away.

After a while the pounding of my head lightens up a bit. I start to become drowsy again. It probably helps that I have some food in my stomach. I don't want to fall asleep again. Maybe I'll just rest my eyes for a few minutes. Yeah. Just for a few minutes.

I am walking through the forest. It seems to be thinning some and more light shining through the trees up ahead. Something is pulling me As I reach the end of the forest, I realize I am at the opening of a field…no…a meadow…our meadow. I look around and I see him. He's just standing there with his back facing me. I'd know that ass anywhere. I smile and giggle. I walk right up to him and wrap my arms around him from the back.

I am a home as soon as my arms wrap touch him. "Did you really think I wouldn't find you?" I giggle.

He slowly turns around, smiles and put his arms around me and kisses me like he's never kissed me before. My knees start to go weak, but I will them to hold me up.

After what feels like a wonderful eternity, Edward pulls away, breathing heavy and says, "Oh, how I've missed you."

"As I have you." I reply.

He is starring into my eyes as if he is looking into my soul. I could look into his wonderful green eyes forever, as well. As wonderful as it is to get lost in his eyes, they are filled with sadness, loneliness. I have to give him hope. I need him to believe. To have faith. I want nothing more for this to be real. I need him to know I am not going to give up hope either.

"Baby, I am sooooo scared. I can't even tell you." He tells me.

"I know you are. You must know, though, that I am alive and I promise with everything that I am that I WILL make it home to you. To you and the kids." I tell him.

He looks down at the ground. I put a finger under his chin and raise his head to look at me. I need him to look at me.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you listen to me. Have I ever lied to you? Have I ever made a promise to you I didn't keep?"

"No, you haven't."

"Then I need you to trust me. No matter how long it takes. No matter how far I have to travel. I WILL come home to you. You have to have faith, no matter what. Believe me….Promise me."

"I do…..but….it is so hard. But, I do believe and I will hold onto hope. I promise." He tells me.

" Don't give up. No matter what!"

"No matter what. And then forever?" He asks.

"And then forever." I reply.

I am suddenly drawn back into the forest…back through where I came out of the forest. I don't want to leave Edward, but the pull is too strong to ignore.

Inside my head, I hear my name being called. '_Bella_?' Someone is calling my name. I immediately return my attention back to my handsome husband.

"Good. I must go now. Remember, that I love you with all my heart and soul. Remember my promise as I will remember yours." I tell him. I then kiss him goodbye and turn to walk away back into the forest surrounding the meadow.

"Bella, PLEASE don't go. I can't do this without you." He pleads. I feel so guilty leaving him, but I must.

Just before I reenter the forest, I turn to look back at him and say, "Remember my promise. I love you!"

"I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen!"

I smile and go back into the forest.

"Bella? BELLA?"

" Edward?" I whisper. My eyes are hard to open but I try. My lids are heavy.

"No….it's Jake."

Finally, the weight lifts off my lids and I open them. The sun has moved quite a bit from where it was when I closed my eyes. How long was I out?

"Oh, thank goodness. I've been trying to wake you for quite a while. You weren't responding. I was really starting to get worried. How do you feel? How is your head? Are you in pain?

I sit up and try to inventory of how I feel. My arm has a slight throb to it, but nothing as bad as it had been. The same for my head. Things seem to be a little clearer than they had been. I feel a little bit more rested, too.

"I a bit better…more rested." I answer. "How long was I out?"

"Well, I am not exactly sure, but I know I've been gone for a few hours trying to scrimmage up some more supplies that we can use." He pauses. "Who's Edward?"

"My husband." I answer and smile. "Are you married?"

"Not yet. I have a fiancé back home. We've been engaged for over a two year now. We aren't in any hurry to get married. We haven't been in any rush, but after this experience, my feelings on the subject have definitely changed. Once we get home, I am going to marry her as soon as possible. "

We sat quietly for a moment. We both seemed to be thinking over the realization that in a blink of an eye, our lives have changed and everything is put into perspective.

"When do you think we should leave?"

Jake sits there quietly and looks over to the box of supplies he's started accumulating. He looks as though he is doing some calculating…what else we need, how much food we have, what type of clothes we had and/or who knows what else. "Not more than a day or so. I want to do one more run, in the morning, and see what else I can find and then pack only. We are going to have to carry everything we take so we can't take too much."

"So one more day…here?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll look for some back packs or something tomorrow and, after I get back we can go over what we have and pack. We really need to start thinking about our survival. I think with my training, we should be okay."

I look away to the ground.

"Bella, I will take care of you. You have to trust me. We'll be okay. Do you trust me?"

I slowly look up at him. It isn't like I have much of a choice, but he has done a pretty good job so far. "Yes, Jake. I trust you."

"Good. Here eat some crackers and drink some water. I need you to get as much rest as you can over the next day or so. You are going to need it once we head out."

"Okay, Jake."

I sit there quietly. I think about our journey to get back to our loved ones. Edward and the kids. I need to get back and tell them how much I love them. Then there are my parents and my brothers. How they are going to be just as worried. There is also Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Rosalie…Rosalie. I promised to be there for her when she has the baby. I am going to keep that promise to her!

I am going to have to draw up every bit of strength, courage and determination to make it home. I will make it home….just as I had drempt I told Edward. I have to keep my promise to him, as well. I've never lied to him before. I WON'T start now.


	8. Chapter 8

_Wow! You all continue to surprise me with the reviews and alerts. Thank you, again. Please continue to review for me. I really want to know what you think. As always, Butterflybetty...you are the best!  
_

_It is difficult writing Bella's POV vs. everyone else's in Forks. It is really difficult to get in that mind set...that is why it only took me 2 days to post this one. _

_A Note: Something I realized while writing this chapter is that the POVs from Forks is a day or two ahead of where BPOVs is. I will try to rectify that in the near future._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I just use its characters to tell my story.**_  
_

**Coming Home**

**Chapter 8**

**JPOV**

I'm staring at the ceiling in the dark. I can't turn my mind off so I can go to sleep. This week has been the longest week of my life. A week that has changed my whole family forever.

My baby sister. My beautiful baby sister. She's gone. Gone. I can't believe it. She was one of the rocks in my life. She was always there for me…giving me support, encouragement, advice. If it hadn't been for her, I don't think I would have ever asked Alice out.

I never thought enough of myself to think Ali would be interested in me and I didn't want to damage my friendship with her if things didn't work out. Bella was the only one I felt comfortable enough to talk about Alice with. God knows I would never hear the end of it from Emmett. I would be teased constantly from him. Bella never did. She encouraged me to follow my heart and tell Alice how I felt about her. Luckily, Alice liked me the way that I liked her.

Alice. Oh, Alice. She is so distraught. We all are, but I am very worried about her. My wife has barely eaten or gotten any sleep in the days since that awful phone call. Not that any of us have, but she is different. She has taken Bella's accident on as her fault. She feels as though she could have stopped this tragedy from happening.

Damn her "insight!" Alice has always been the brunt of the jokes because of it. All of us _really_ took her seriously and when 'something' would happen, Alice 'felt' it, everyone would chalk it up to coincidence or luck. I took Alice more seriously about it, though, not just because she was my girlfriend or wife, but because of how Alice was so emotionally tied to her 'feelings' as well as after a while, it was too much of a coincidence that she was almost always right to some degree or another.

I roll over and look at my wife. She seems to be sleeping peacefully. The only reason she is sleeping at all is because her father gave her a sedative. She has been pretty much inconsolable. She has the worst nightmares. She is so tormented by them.

She feels so guilty for the situation. I do as well. I knew her "insight" on this particular situation was different than any other I've seen Alice. She couldn't let it go. She would hound Edward several times a day about Bella. Had he spoken with Bella today? Was she alright? When was she coming home? She was crazy with worry. I should have taken those signs more seriously…for Alice's and Bella's sake.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

My cell phone vibrates. I roll over and grab it off my night stand, get out of bed and close the bedroom door behind me before I answer it. This was the first decent night of sleep Alice has had in weeks and I'll be damned if she is woken up before she's ready.

"Hello?" I whisper.

"It's me. Couldn't sleep. You?"

"No, Em, I couldn't either. How's Rose?"

"Well, the medication seems to be working. They are going to keep her one more night for observation. The contractions seemed to have stopped and her blood pressure has dropped, but they want to just be sure. She seems to be out of the woods, so to speak."

"Good. It's too soon for Peanut to make his or her way into the world yet. Maybe she'll get some sleep while she's there, too."

"Well, she is now, but I don't know how long that is going to last. She is bound and determined to get back to Edward's. She says she has to be there for the kids when they wake up. I told her Esme and Carlisle are there and Mom and Dad will be there tomorrow afternoon to help out, but she is bound and determined to get out of here and over there as soon as possible."

"Em, you better get her to slow down and take care of herself or her doctor is going to put her on bed rest."

"Yeah, I know, man…but you know how hard headed she is. Luckily, Mom and Dad have been her with us most of the time helping out and being supportive."

"Em, how are they…considering?"

"Jas, they are emotionally and physically exhausted. Mom has been by Rose's side the majority of the time we've been here. I am surprised Mom hasn't collapsed yet. Mom was finally convinced to go home when Rose's doctor to Mom he wouldn't release Rose tomorrow if Mom didn't go home and get a good night's sleep."

"Yeah. He pretty much told Alice the same thing…that is the only reason she allowed Carlisle to give her a sedative last night. I think Mom and Alice are going to be even more overly protective with Rose because of ….. B."

Silence falls on both ends of the conversation.

"J, what are we going to do without her?" A tear slides down my face.

"Em, I just don't know. She was so instrumental in both of all our lives. She was like the glue that held us together. I don't think there was hardly a day that I didn't see or talk to her."

"I know." He pauses and continues. "J, Esme wants to start planning a memorial service for her. She wants to take some of the burden off Mom and Dad with them being even more overwhelmed with Rose and all. "

"Wow. I don't know. It has only been a few days. Shouldn't we wait to see if they have found…..her…yet?" He pauses. "What does Edward say?"

"Man, he went off. I don't think I've seen him that mad before. He went off on how everyone has given up on Bella. How everyone has already given up hope. Man, he's in desperate denial. I mean I don't blame him and all...I don't know what I would do if it had been Rose, but they should have found her by now….if…..she made it."

Silence, again. After several seconds, I hear sobbing. I don't remember the last time I heard or had seen Emmett cry.

"I know, Em. I know." My own tears are flowing freely now.

"Listen, J. I have to go. I don't want to wake Rose up with me being all emotional and all."

"Em? I know it is hard for us to believe, but….somehow…someway…it'll be okay."

"If you say so, man. I gotta go, bro. "

"Okay, Em." I try to compose myself by wiping my tears away. I've got to stay strong.

"J?"

"Yeah, Em?

"Ummmm..….I love you, bro." I hear him sniffle.

My eyes start watering, again. "I love you, too, big brother. Call me if you need me."

"Will do."

Click.

I continue sitting on the couch trying not to think. I didn't want to think about anything…for at least a couple of minutes. Unfortunately, it doesn't long.

"JJJJJJJAAAAAASSSSSSSSS!"

OH, SHIT! I run back into the bedroom.

Alice is running out of the bathroom as if she is desperately trying to find something…or maybe someone.

She looks at me in panic and throws herself into my body and arms, holding onto me as if her life depended on it.

"Oh, Ali. I am sooooo sorry."

"I thought…you left me. I couldn't ….find…..you when I woke up….I thought you were gone….and…" she sobs into my chest. My eyes start tearing again.

I hate to see Alice like this. She's always been so strong. It kills me to see her in such pain. It broke my heart.

"Ali, baby, I am not going anywhere. I am sorry. Emmett called and I took it out in the living room so you could sleep."

"I hadn't had 'that feeling'…..but…..when I couldn't find you….I panicked."

I just stood there and rocked Alice while she calmed down. After a few minutes, we went and sat back on the bed.

She sat next to me and put her head on my shoulder.

"What did Emmett say? Is Rose okay, isn't she?"

I sat there with Alice and told briefly about my conversation with Emmett. I told her nothing had changed with Rosalie, but I did tell her about Esme's plans on a memorial service.

Alice continues to sit with her head on my shoulder when she says, "A memorial service? "

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know too much about it, but I guess it is something that she wants to start planning."

After a moment or two Alice asks, "What do your parents and Edward say about it?"

"I don't know about my parents. I haven't spoken with them since yesterday morning. They've been spending quite a bit of time with Em and Rose at the hospital so I don't even know if they have been approached about it. However, from what I understand, your brother is livid about the idea. He thinks that your Mom has given up hope on….her. "I pause and then whisper, "He doesn't seem to be ready to accept ….that….she's gone."

I look at Ali's face and a tear falls onto her cheek. I wipe the tear from her cheek

"I don't think any of us….want to. We should go over there soon. I need to see him and the kids." She continues, "Do you think she'll let me help her plan it?"

I stared into her eyes. Maybe this is something Ali needed. Something to keep her busy.

"Well….I think you should speak with your brother first before anything is decided, but I think she'll need some help. I am sure she has her hands full with helping out with the kids and all. Your Dad told me that he put in for a temporary leave of absence, yesterday. Edward is going to need a lot of help with the kids adjusting and all…..especially once school starts back up next month."

"What? Why didn't Dad tell me?"

"Well, sweetheart, you been extremely upset …and rightfully so, but he didn't think it was that big of a deal. He wants to be here with the family as much as he can, right now…and honestly speaking, I don't think any of us will be any good going back to work for a while…especially your Dad…at a hospital."

"I guess, you're right. I feel so guilty. I've been so caught up on how I'm feeling and not paying much attention on everyone else's feelings. Especially…you." She turns and faces me. "I'm sorry," she says with tears in her eyes.

"Ali. It's okay. I'm…okay. I've just been really worried about you. You haven't been sleeping or eating much and all. You are my biggest priority."

"But…I should be taking care of you. She…..was….your sister."

"Yes….she….was, but she was yours, too, even before we got married. She was your sister and best friend. You have just as much right to be upset as I do."

Alice just stares into my eyes. "How did I ever get so lucky to have you in my life?"

"I am the lucky one."

I bend down and kiss gently kiss her and pull away.

"You okay, Ali? Do want me to get some water or something."

"I don't want water….but I know what I need."

She is still staring into my eyes. Her eyes are filled with love and lust.

"Alice…"

"Jas, I need you…..I need to be with you."

I lean down and kiss her. It is soft and gentle at first but it quickly turns into to need and want…for both of us and I make love to my beautiful wife like never before.


	9. Chapter 9

_I hate to sound like a broken record, but I have to thank everyone for adding this story to your favorites and alerts. It means so much to me. I would love to get more review, though. It means a lot to me know what you think...good or bad, questions or ideas you might have. As always, Butterflybetty...you are the greatest!_

_Five days till Eclispe! giggle  
_

_Now there was a questions as to which siblings belong to which family so here is a breakdown:_

_Swan Family: Charlie, Renee, Emmett, Jasper and Bella_

_Cullen Family: Carlisle, Emse, Edward and Alice_

_Rose Swan - married to Emmett (no blood relation to either family)_

_I hope this clears up any confusion there might have been. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just use the characters to tell my story.**  
_

**Coming Home**

**Chapter Nine**

**EPOV**

"For the fiftieth time, Absolutely, not!"

"Edward Anthony! Don't you dare raise your voice to me like that…and watch your tone." Mom says in a stern but firm voice.

I look Mom square in the eyes and then I lower my head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I feel very strongly about this. I don't want to have a memorial service. She's not gone. She will come home. I truly believe that. I will not give up so easily on her. I can't believe that everyone else has already." I look over at my Mom and turn around and face the window looking outside at the backyard.

"Edward, please? Be reasonable. The crews have been at the site for 3 days now. They haven't found….anyone that has survived. "

"I can't and won't believe that she's…..unless they can …show me her body. Until that time, I don't want to talk about it."

"Sweetheart, what about the kids? They need some sort of closure."

I hate remembering the moment after that dreadful conversation with Captain Newton.

I didn't have to tell them about their mother. They had overheard the whole telephone conversation through the house intercom system

When I had walked out of my office after that horrifying conversation, I found the kids being comforted by my family. Camryn in Mom's arms, Alice was consoling Matthew and my Dad had EJ in a hug. EJ was the only one of my children who wasn't sobbing.

Once Camryn realized I was in the room, she looked at me and ran into my arms.

"Oh, Daddddddy. What are we going to do? I want my Mmmmoooooommmmmyyyyyy!"

All I could do was run my hands through her hair, and rock her.

"SSSSShhhhhhhh. It will be okay. I promise. It will be okay."

Matthew lifted his head off and looked at me. His eyes and nose were red and swollen. His heart was broken and I had no idea how I was going to fix it. The only thing that could would be his mother walking in that front door.

I look back at my mother and stare at her for a moment.

"I understand what you are trying to do and why you are doing it, but I don't want the kids involved in your plans. I don't want them giving up hope because their mother will be coming home."

"WHAT? What did you just say?" Rose asks as she walks into the room. My Mom turns to look at me as if saying, 'Go ahead.'

Rose has been out of the hospital for a couple of days now. Emmett, Rose and her doctor have agreed that Rose can be over here only a couple of hours a day due to the emotional stress. She has to rest the rest of the day, at home. It was the only agreement they all could reach because Emmett knows it is unrealistic to think he can keep her away. She can be very hard headed.

"Did you just say that Bella is coming home?"

"Rose…."

"Don't Rose, me. I can't imagine what you must be going through. I can't even fathom what I would do if it were…..Emmett, but, Edward, you need to accept that…..she's…that she won't…." Rose tries to finish the sentence but she is unable to. Tears are siding down her cheeks.

"Rose, I truly believe in my heart and soul that she's okay. I can't describe it. If I was ever sure about one thing in my life is that she is still alive and that she will be coming home. I will not give up on her. I can't and won't do that to her."

Rose and my Mom just stand looking at me in total confusion.

"Edward, you need to get some grip on reality. You have to for the kids' sake. They have to be able to mourn to be able to move on. I know that it isn't something that is going to happen overnight, but you have to accept it. We all do." She pauses. Rose drops her head and whispers just loud enough to hear, "Bella isn't coming home. Bella ….. Bella is dead." She seems to say this as though she is admitting it to herself as well as to convince me.

"NO! I will not accept that. I don't understand this. How can you all give up hope on her so easily? How? Why do you give up so easily?" I just stare at the two women in front of me for a moment, and then turn around walk out the back door to the deck.

I go and sit on the lounge chair and stare into the trees. It is dark out and every once in a while you can see a light glow in between the foliage and the trees. I can see her sitting back here as she did all the time and watching the lightning bugs dance in the dark. The smile on her face lit up the dark. It is the little things in life that make Bella smile. She doesn't need anything big, fancy or expensive. 'Plain Jane' is watch she calls herself. She is anything, but plain.

"Hey, son."

I didn't even hear Charlie come out of the house. He walks over to the chair next to me and sits down.

"Hey." I answer.

"I heard it got a little intense in there a bit ago. You want to talk about it?"

I look down at my hands. How do I try to explain without him thinking I'm crazy?

"You know, I've never seen two people more emotionally connected as you and my little girl. Even when you were children, you both couldn't be without each other. When one of you was hurt, the other one seemed to experience it, too."

"Charlie, I can't try to explain it. I understand how everything looks. I know what they've said. I hear it….I just….can't accept it. Every fiber in my being tells me she's alive. Alive. How do I ignore that? I know that everyone thinks I am in denial. If it wasn't such a strong feeling, I would think I was crazy, myself. I don't know. Maybe I've been hanging around Alice too much. Her and her 'feelings.' I don't know. I just…can't explain it. "

I look over to Charlie and he's just nodding his head. He doesn't say anything. He's just listening.

"Now my Mom wants to have this memorial service. I can't do it. If I do this service, it goes against what I believe…..that I am giving up. I can't do that. I don't know what to do. I can barely function any more. And the kids. I don't know what to do for them. I'm lost."

We sat there quietly for a few minutes and then Charlie says, "Edward, I can't tell you what to feel. I can't tell you what to believe. It's been almost a week now. You've had a lot to process…emotionally, but you have to understand. Some people can't understand the connection you and Bella share. It isn't something that happens to everyone. Some people are analytical and just go with the facts. This is just part of the nature, but the facts are the plane went down. No one has been found alive. The area the debris has scattered is enormous. What are the chances they will find every one and every piece of the plane? Unlikely. Now, do I think that you should give up hope? Absolutely, not."

I sigh.

"I will try to talk to Esme about holding off on a memorial service for a while. I don't think Renee could go through it, right now, anyways. I do want you to think about some people needing closure before they can try to heal and move on. Not in moving on and forgetting Bella, but just being able to get out of bed the next morning and taking each day as it comes. This is what you must do. Take each day one by one. The service would be comforting to others and doesn't mean that you have to give up hope. It is something to think about though. You don't have to make any decisions right now."

"Thanks, Charlie."

Charlie gets out of the seat, pats me on the back and walks back inside.

He gave me a lot to think about. This isn't just about me. I haven't thought past myself and the kids as to how everyone else was handling the situation. I've been in my own emotional bubble. Maybe Mom and the others needed it. Charlie was right. Just because we had the service, doesn't mean I have to give up hope. It might help the kids, too.

I get up and walk back into the house. My Mom is sitting on the couch. The bags and dark circles under her eyes speak volumes. She has been so busy trying to help me with the kids that she hasn't been taking very good care of herself. I haven't had to ask her for any help. She's been here since Day One and the one thing that she asks of me and how do I respond? With anger.

As I enter the room she comes over and hugs me. After a moment or so, I pull away and she says, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push the service on you. I didn't stop and think you might not even want one. I spoke with Charlie. We don't have to decide anything right now. There is no hurry. I just would like for you to think about it."

"Mom, I am sorry, too. I spoke with Charlie and he gave me a lot to think about. I want you to go ahead and plan a service for …. Bella. I am not saying that I have accepted that she's gone and that I am giving up hope, but a service might help everyone with their feelings. For some…it might be goodbye. Others, it might be just remembering the good times."

My Mom stares at me with disbelief….shell-shocked at what she is hearing….especially after the countless arguments I've had with her about the service over that last couple of days.

"Are you sure, sweetheart? I don't want to do anything against your wishes."

"No, Mom. I'm sure. I would appreciate it if you waited a week or so. I don't think Renee can handle too much more...especially with everything she has gone through with Rose being in the hospital and all."

"Absolutely, I can do that. I will wait a few days before bringing the subject up, again, especially to Renee. Edward, I know this is extremely difficult on you, but…thank you." I runs down her cheek. "I love you, son."

"I love you, too. I do have one more thing that I would like for you to do, though."

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"I want you to go home, tonight. I am so thankful for you staying with us, since this has started, but you need to go home and get some real rest in your own bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mom. Go home. Get a good night's sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Well, if you are sure. I'll get say good night to the kids and get going. "

My Mom kisses my cheek and runs upstairs. As soon as she leaves, I lock up the house and head to my bedroom.

I start to close the door to the bedroom, but I remember I have that I have to leave the bedroom door partially open to listen for Matthew. He's been suffering from nightmares ever since the dreaded telephone call.

I stand at the foot of the bed and stare at Bella's side of the bed. I haven't attempted to sleep in the bed since the barbeque. I've slept on the couch and made it upstairs before anyone got up, so they wouldn't notice. I go and take a hot shower. It helps to relieve some of the muscle soreness in my back.

I go and change into some pajamas and slide into bed. I roll over and grab Bella's pillow. I bury my face in it. She left for her trip over a month ago, but there is still a hint of her scent. It is very soothing.

I think about where she is. Is she hurt? Has someone come across her and is trying to help her in one means or another? I can only hope and pray. A sense of peace comes across me. The belief of knowing she'll be in my arms once again, is one of the only things that keeps me going. All I can do is take one day at a time and that is exactly what I am going to do.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi, everyone. Thank you for all your reviews and adding Coming Home to your alerts. I appreciate it. I really enjoy reading what you think of the story. Butterflybetty, thank you for your help and support._

_What did everyone think of Eclipse? I enjoyed it. I can't wait to go back and see it, again._

_I hope that everyone has a safe 4th of July.  
_

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please remember to R&R! Enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. I just use it's characters to tell my story.**

**Coming Home**

**Chapter Ten**

**BPOV**

Jake and I sit around a small camp fire he'd made. We had a long day, today. We've been on the move for several days now. Jake has a walking stick that he puts nitches on every day representing how many days since the crash. The stick now has 8 nitches on it.

"Jake, what were you doing in Japan?" I asked.

"Well, I was visiting one of my sisters. She works for an international banking corporation and moved here 2 years ago. I haven't seen her since she left and since I'm through with my tour of duty, I wanted to come and visit her. What about you?"

"I was doing some research for a book I am writing."

"You're an author?"

"Yes. I've written and published several books. A couple of them had made the Best Seller's List."

"Really? I am impressed. You don't write any of those vampire stories do you?"

"No, I'm afraid not, but my daughter follows one of those series…something about vampires and werewolves."

"Yeah, not quite up my alley. What name do you go by when you are writing?"

"I.M. Swan. I use my maiden name for anonymity."

"Okay. Yeah. My Dad reads all your books. Funny, though, he normally doesn't read much except for your books.

"Where are you from, Jake?"

"Well, a small town about 4 hours outside of Seattle, Washington. My family moved to Portland, Oregon when I was 8 years old….shortly after my mom died. After I joined the Army and both my sisters left for college, my Dad moved back to Washington. His best friend and his family still live there."

"Wow, Jake. I'm from Washington, too." I said. I still hadn't placed where I had seen Jake before, but this could possible explain it.

Jake stared at me for a few minutes and as if a light bulb went off, figuratively and literally, his face lit up.

"Wait a minute. I.M Swan? Swan? That wouldn't stand for Isabella Marie Swan would it? Parents, Charlie and Renee Swan? Brothers, Emmett and Jasper Swan?"

I must have looked like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. How could he possible know so much about me? I mean, I know he looked familiar but anyone who knew that much about me I am sure I would have recognized by now.

"Ummm..yeah."

"OH MY GOD! It's me. Jacob Black."

Why did that name sound so familiar to me…Jacob Black? Wait, the only person I knew that had the last name Black was …wait….Billy….Billy Black. Oh my, of course! My father's best friend.

"Jacob Black? OH MY GOD, Jake! I can't believe it is you!" I run over and gave him a huge hug. "I mean, since I saw you at the airport, I knew you looked familiar and all, but I couldn't place how or where I knew you from. WOW!'

"Wow, Bells. Look at your! I never in a million years would have thought I would run into you again, yet here we are the only survivors of such a horrific accident brought back together. What are the chances?"

"Astronomical!"

"How are your parents and brothers doing?"

"Well, Dad is still the Chief of police of Forks. Mom opened a coffee shop a few years ago, so that keeps her busy. Emmett is a coach at the high school, is married and is to become a father in about 4 to 5 weeks. Jasper is a psychologist and is married, as well."

"Wow! I can't believe it! Emmett actually found someone who puts up with him. Even though the last time that I saw him, I think he was 9 or 10 years old, he was a handful. And now he is having a kid? Trouble for sure."

We both giggle remember different times our families spent together before Jacob and his family left…birthdays, holidays, barbeques, etc. Emmett, Jacob, Jasper, I spent as much time together as we could with The Blacks living in La Push. Billy and Dad always took us all fishing.

You would think that being the only girl in the group would have been difficult….the boys leaving me out of activities and adventures they would go on, but it never happened that way. The boys always made sure that I felt like I was a part of the group. We were all heart broken when The Blacks left Forks. Soon after Rosalie's family, The Hales, moved in across the street and shortly after, The Cullens moved in next door. Those moves changed our entire lives. We've all been together ever since.

"So you already know I am engaged. Leah and I have been together for 4 years and engaged for 2 years. What about you and Edward?

"Well, Edward's family moved next door to us shortly after you moved away and from there we grew up together. We were high school sweethearts and got married before going off to college at The University of Washington. We have four children: Camryn is 12, EJ is 9, Matthew is 7 years old and Elizabeth is 9 months old. As you already know, I am an author and Edward works at the high school as the music teacher."

"You certainly have your hands full, don't you Bells? I am happy for you." We spoke it little more about how our families were when I started yawning. I don't want to admit to myself how tired I am.

We had been walking and climbing the mountains and valleys for at least 8 to 10 hours a day. I had blisters all over my feet and my body wasn't used to this type of exercise. I worked out on the treadmill at least an hour a day back home, but this terrain was much more.

"Jake, I think I am going to head in for the night. I'm exhausted."

Jake was able to creature a 'tent' out of several different materials and supplies he had found at the debris from the crash. He was able to make is so it was easy enough to put up, take down, pack and carry without much trouble. His Army training had been essential to our survival.

"Okay, Bells. I'll be in soon. Get some rest. I want to get going as early as possible. I want to get over that ridge on the next mountain, if we can, tomorrow."

"Alright. Good night Jake."

"Night, Bells."

I walked into the "tent" and went over to my blankets. Jake had shown me make a firebed which is a way to fold your blankets over your body that gives me more warmth in cold temperatures. I took a Tylenol before trying to go to sleep. I still have a bit of a headache every day but I only took the pain reliever when it got bad. Nights seem to increase the pain of the headache…probably because I didn't have anything to distract me.

I wrapped my body with the blankets and I took a couple of the airline pillows and stacked them on top of one another and laid my head down. As I wait for the Tylenol to kick in, I think about my family. What were they doing? Was everyone okay? Edward, how I miss and love you. How I long to be in his arms again. I wondered if the crash site been found yet. Finally, the pounding of my head started to dull and it was only a matter of minutes for me to fall asleep.

What only felt like a short time later, Jake was waking me up. The sun has already risen and Jake has the majority of everything packed ready to go. He hands me some pretzels and some water for breakfast. I eat while he packs the tent, my pillows and blankets away in the backpacks.

We head off on another day of hiking. We continue to reacquaint ourselves to one another during our trek. We stop for lunch once the sun is overhead. We each enjoy a package of peanut butter sandwich crackers and a Sprite. We head out again after a few more hours we stop to make camp.

Jake goes to find some kindle to start a fire, as I unpack and start assembling the tent. I realize that Jake seems to be gone a little longer than normal. I try to stay calm. He'll be back soon. Don't panic, I tell myself.

I went ahead put out backpacks in the tent and started laying out the blankets and pillows. I am trying to keep myself busy so I don't start playing the "what if." What could be taking Jake so long?

The next thing I know, I hear what I believe to be a whistle. I cautiously look outside of the tent and I smile. Jake appears from behind some pine trees carrying something furry.

The next thing I realize, I am running to where Jake is. I make Jake stumble back a few steps as throw myself into him giving him a hug. I am thankful he's okay.

"Gosh, Bells. Hello to you, too." He says as he drops the kindling he has gathered and puts his arms around me.

After a moment or two, I pull away from him and realize I am trembling.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay? Tell me, please."

I look up at him. "I'm sorry, Jake. I just was worried. You were gone much longer than normal and…."

"Oh, I am sorry, Bells. I didn't mean to take so long and worry you, but I came across something and…"

"WHAT? What did you come across? Did you find something? Was it something that will help us find help?"

"Calm down, calm down. No, it wasn't anything like that, but I came across my little friend here." He raises his hand carrying the furry bundle. I look closer and realize it is a rabbit.

"Oh." I say.

"I don't know about you, but I am quickly becoming tired of having just pretzels, peanuts, and crackers. Some actual protein would be nice. This should be a real treat."

"Luckily for you, my Dad and the boys went hunting often enough, I know how to clean it so we can cook it. You are right, this should be good."

Within a couple of hours, we finished our feast as we called it. It was nice to have something hearty in my stomach. Soon after, I started yawning. I say goodnight to Jake and make my way over the tent. After getting everything situated, I put my head down on the pillows.

As always I do every evening, my thoughts go back to my whole family but especially Edward. I think about his face. His wonderful emerald green eyes and his smile that melts me like butter. This is my happy place and I fall asleep before I know it.


	11. Chapter 11

_My Love by Sia can be found on the Eclipse soundtrack (link to song on my profile). I just happened to be listening to the soundtrack at the time I was writing this and it was so fitting. If you dare, read this while listening to the song.  
_

_My ongoing appreciation for all the reviews and alerts. Butterflybetty, thank you for being my sounding board, voice of reason and for reminding me to breathe. I literally couldn't do this with out you!_

_This chapter is longer than normal. I was inspired and had so much I wanted to happen by the end of it, I just kept going. Tigger5600, thank your idea. It was something I hadn't thought of but works out nicely and will add more to the story down the road._

_Please R+R and tell me if you like it, don't like it, or if you have any ideas. _

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. I just use its characters to tell my story.**  
_

**_***********************KLEENEX ALERT***********************_**

**Coming Home**

**Chapter Eleven**

**EPOV**

It's been just over two weeks now. Two weeks since that day that forever changed our lives.

Today is the memorial service. As Mom agreed, she waited to approach Renee with the idea of the service. A day or so later, Renee and Charlie agreed they thought it was a good idea, so Mom, Renee and Alice started planning the service. They keep asking my opinions about music, flowers, readings, etc. but I try to keep my opinion to a minimum on the issue. Even though I agreed to the service, I am still not happy about it.

The kids are upstairs getting dressed. Our neighbor, Tanya Denali, is going to watch Lizzie for me. The service is definitely not somewhere she needs to be.

I look in the mirror attempting to try to put my tie on but I just can't get it right. My hands are shaking too much. After several attempts I hear, "Dad, let me help you." Camryn comes walking around me and takes the tie out of hand and starts doing it for me.

Camryn is wearing a black dress with white beading around the collar of her neck. She has her hair up in a high ponytail. She looks so grown up. When did that happen? She looks more and more like her mother.

In less than a minute, she has the tie done and steps back looking over her work. "You look really handsome, Dad."

"Thanks, Cam. You did a really good job. Where did you learn to tie a tie like that?"

She scoffs for a moment, "I just picked it up somewhere." She looks away from me.

"No, really? Where did you learn to do that?"

She continues to divert her eyes from mine. I walk up to her and place both hands on her shoulders, getting her attention. "Camryn? Did Mom teach you how to tie a tie?"

After a moment, Camryn looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "Yes. She said that every girl should learn how to tie a tie. She showed me how to do it….a few months ago." The tears start flowing down her cheeks. I pull her into my arms and try to console her. I brush my hands over her head.

"Camryn, I know that it is very hard for you to believe, but it is going to be okay. I truly believe it and you should, too."

I haven't completely shared with my kids my feelings on Bella returning. I don't know how long it will take for Bella to come home, but I want them to be able to move on, in the meantime.

After a moment or two, Camryn pulls away trying to compose herself. She says she's going to go check on the boys. I agree to meet her downstairs in a little bit.

I went into the bathroom to try and tame my unruly hair, but gave up on it quickly. Bella liked it this way, anyways.

I grab my jacket off the bed and walk out of our bedroom. As I walk down the hall to the stairs, I walk past EJ's room. He's dressed up in his suit, sitting off the side of his bed looking out his window….lost in thought.

I stand there for a minute just looking at him. He has my unruly hair and eyes, but Bella's nose and smile. It is amazing how each of our children has an equal amount of each of us in them.

I walk into EJ's room and sit down next to him. He looks over at me and returns to looking out his bedroom window.

"Do you think she can see and hear us?"

"I believe that anyone that leaves this life is connected to us in the afterlife. I believe that they walk with us, talk to us and watch out for us."

After a moment or two, "Dad? I need her hear me."

"Talk to me, son."

After another pause, "I was horrible to her the night before she left, Dad. We fought….I don't even remember what it was about, but...I said things to her. I told her that I hated her and I wish she wasn't my Mom. When I woke up the next morning to go and apologize to her, she had already left to go to the airport. She had that early morning flight…and….."

Wow. He's been carrying this with him for the last 2 weeks. What a burden for a 9 year old boy to carry around with him.

"Oh, EJ."

"Dad, I didn't mean it, I truly didn't mean it. I won't ever be able to take those words back…..those are the last words she ever heard from me before she left." He says sobbing. "I only spoke with her briefly each time she called while….she was away. I didn't say anything on the phone about it because I wanted to apologize when she got home….in….person. Now, I'll never have that chance."

I pulled my son into my arms. I let him cry for a few minutes. I had to think of what I was going to say to him…to offset his fears somehow. I had to choose my words wisely.

"EJ, look at me." He pulled away and did as I said.

"I want you to listen to me and I want you to listen really well. Okay?" He nodded.

"You mother loves you with all her heart. She knows you love her, too. We all sometimes say things that we don't truly mean, especially in the heat of a moment. You mother never has or will doubt your love for her. You need to let this go. What you can do is learn from this situation, though. Never go to bed angry. Never put off tomorrow what you can do today….always tell those you love that you love them every day. If anything, this situation teaches us not to take each day for granted. I believe that no matter where your Mom is, she can hear you. You must believe that."

EJ was quiet for a few moments and wipes his tears from his face and looks as though he is contemplating what I've said.

The next thing I know, he grabs me into a tight hug and says, "Thank you, Dad. I love you!"

The ends of my mouth curl up a bit slightly and I'm relieved. "I love you, too, son."

He pulls away, stands up to fix his jacket and looks out his window again….lost in thought, for only a moment. He looks back at me….looking a weight has been taken off his shoulders and walks out of his room. I hear him walk down the stairs and starts speaking to someone.

I sit there a moment longer and will myself to go downstairs. I walk down the stairs and I realize that EJ was speaking to my parents and Tanya. She has Lizzie already in her highchair ready to feed her some lunch. I go over and kiss the top of her head and whisper in her ear that her Mommy and Daddy love her very much. She gives me a huge smile and then gives Tanya her attention.

EJ, Camryn, my parents and I stand by the front door. I call up to Matthew that it is time to go. He walks down the stairs rather slowly and stand next to Camryn. She puts an arm around his shoulders and walks him out the door. The rest of us follow right behind.

**[My Love by Sia starts playing in the background]**

Thirty minute later, I stand at the back of the church. I can see dozens of wreaths and various baskets of flowers sitting around a framed portrait of Bella. Oh how beautiful she is. A breath gets caught in my throat. I need to keep my emotions in check. I try not to get too worked up over this service. I'm not saying goodbye to her but my emotions of missing her are catching up with me.

I go and make my way up to the front of the church and look over the flowers. Reverend Webber comes up behind me. I speak with him for just a few moments. He wanted to give me his condolences.

He has watched Bella and I grow up, fall in love and he actually married us in "our" meadow. His daughter, Angela is Bella's publisher and went to high school with us. It meant a lot to me that he was doing this service for us….that it was someone who actually knew Bella and not knew of her.

I went and sat down at the front pew just staring at Bella's picture. Shortly after, I feet a hand on my shoulder. Emmett and Jasper were standing next to me. I stood up and shook each of their hands and gave them a hug.

"You know, we wouldn't have been able to stand her being with anyone else. You were the only one that we knew our little sister would have been taken care of and loved they way that she deserved to." said Emmett.

"She still deserved better that me."

"You were it for her, man. You knew her as well as we did. Once she made up her mind, there was no changing it. She loved you unconditionally." Jasper says.

"Thanks, man."

I look down the aisle at the front of the church and I see the kids, Rose, Alice and our parents making their way down.

I put on the 'brave face' I know I'll have to have on the rest of the day.

Renee pulls me into a hug and whispers in my ear, "Thank you for loving my little girl."

I tighten our hug and whisper back, "It is my pleasure." I refuse to use past tense.

Thirty minutes later, I realized the church is almost filled to maximum capacity. Everyone in town has come out to pay their respects. Quietly, music starts to play signaling everyone to take a seat. The service is about to begin.

Reverend Webber starts talking. I see his lips moving, but I can't hear him. I can't concentrate on his words. I just continue staring at the beautiful creature in the picture.

After a while, I feel a pat on my shoulder by someone as they walk to the front of the church. It brings me out of my trance and I see it is Jasper. He's about to speak.

"_Isabella, we used to call her "Bella" or simply "B"._

_"I have so many memories about Bella. She, Emmett and I were very close. We were extremely lucky to have each other. From childhood to adulthood, we spoke to each other almost every day. She was my little sister, confidant and best friend."_

_"Bella was the rock of our family. She was the glue that kept us all together. Her family and friends all seemed to gravitate around her. She was always there for us. She never would hesistate to give us help, advice or offer a shoulder to cry on. She was a very giving and selfless person."_

"_Bella was an honor student. She graduated with honors from The University of Washington with a Masters in English Literature. She had a passion for reading, even at a young age. She told us all she was going be a writer when she grew up. I don't know how many times she had read Wuthering Heights over and over again, as if each time was the first."_

"_You can't tell you the thrill she got from being able to share her writing with people. It is amazing that she was able touch millions of people with her books."_

"_Bella also had a love of music, a love she shared with her husband. She also had a passion for cooking and photography. She loved to capture her family in the moment of enjoying their own passions…whether it was of her children playing sports, cheerleading or just the family gathering on a weekend for a barbeque."_

"_Bella was very blessed to have fallen in love a wonderful childhood friend. They literally grew up together from a very young age. They eventually became high school sweethearts, were married and blessed with a wonderful family. She always said she was the lucky one, but I know we all were the lucky ones."_

"_Bella was a wonderful woman who brightened our lives with her smile and grace. She was very stubborn and knew what she wanted and went after it without a second thought. She should us all if you wanted it bad enough, you could achieve anything."_

"_At the peak of Bella's wonderful life, no one thought that her life will end in a tragic way."_

_"Today, we are gathered here to remember my little sister, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen."_

_"We are confident that Bella is now watching over us. She will be in our hearts forever. I thank you….my Bella….my little….sister, Bella. Thank you for being a part of all our lives…for enriching them even more than we could have possibly hoped. I thank you...for being allowing us...to be a part of your life's journey. We will always be proud of you. "_

_"Bella's favorite quote , '__Remember to live each day as your last. Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery but today is a gift that is why it is called The Present__**. "**__  
_

"_Bella was daddy's girl.  
Bella was a sister._

_Bella was a wife and a mother._

_Bella was a friend and author._

_Bella is our guardian angel._

_Bella you are loved and will be greatly missed. I will think of you every day for the rest of my life._

_May God Bless you all and give you comfort.  
We love you."_

Jasper couldn't contain his grief any longer and broke down. Alice had to go up and walk him back down to his seat. There wasn't a dry eye in the church.

Reverend Webber walked back up to the front of the church and looked at me as if asking if I wanted to say anything. I ever so slightly shook my head and looked down. I couldn't do it.

Reverend Webber concluded the service and announced that we were all gathering at my parent's home after the service and everyone was welcome to come over. Slowly, everyone filed out of the church.

My family were last to leave. Before leaving Matthew asked, "Dad, do you think anyone would mind if I kept that picture of Mom?"

I looked at my youngest son and smiled at him. "No, son. I don't think anyone would mind. Why don't you grab it and we'll go put it in the car."

A small grin appeared on my son's face as he went over, stood in front of the picture and looked at it for a moment before taking it off the stand. He walked back over to me, kept the picture in one hand, grabbed my hand with his other and we walked out of the church, followed by the rest of our family.

Dozens upon dozens of people arrived at my parent's home offering their sympathy and prayers. I have very little recognition of whom came by and shook my hand. After what felt like hours, I made my way out the back of my parent's home, to their deck overlooking their flower garden. It was quiet and peaceful out here. It looked as though it was going to start raining at any given moment, so everyone stayed inside.

"Edward? Edward?"

"Ummm..yeah…oh Charlie."

"Edward, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine, Billy Black." Motioning to the man standing next to him.

"Oh, yes. Mister Black. Thank you for stopping by. It is very kind of you."

"I am so sorry for your loss. I had to come. I had to show support to my good friend here and his family." Billy said.

"Edward, Billy has had a loss in his family just as we've have."

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that Mister Black."

"Edward, please call me Billy."

"You see Edward….Billy lost his son on the same given day as we lost our Bella." Charlie said.

I look at him with confusion. "I am sorry, I don't think I quite understand."

"Edward, my son, Jacob, was on that same flight your Bella was on."


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you, thank you, thank you! I am blown away with the response to Chapter 11. I went from 68 reviews to _110 _reviews. Please continue to do so. I love to hear what you you are thinking._

_Butterflybetty...what can I say, that I haven't already said...my continued thanks!_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just use its characters to tell my story!  
_**

**Coming Home**

**Chapter Twelve**

**EPOV**

"Edward, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine, Billy Black." Motioning to the man standing next to him.

"Oh, yes. Mister Black. Thank you for stopping by. It is very kind of you."

"I am so sorry for your loss. I had to come. I had to show support to my good friend here and his family." Billy says.

"Edward, Billy has had a loss in his family just as we've have."

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that Mister Black."

"Edward, please call me Billy."

"You see Edward….Billy lost his son on the same given day as we lost our Bella." Charlie says.

I look at him with confusion. "I am sorry, I don't think I quite understand."

"Edward, my son, Jacob, was on that same flight your Bella was on."

I am dumbfounded. What are the chances of something like this happening?

"Jacob was visiting his sister, Rachel. She moved there a couple of years ago for her job. Jacob had finished his tour with the Army, in Kuwait, and on his way home, he stopped in Japan. He was just about to be honorably discharged. He was returning home on the same flight as Bella. You can only imagine my surprise when Charlie called me last week and when we both realized the huge coincidence."

"Did…did they know each other?" I ask.

Charlie replies, "Yes, when they were younger. All the kids used to spend quite a bit of time together..until…" He stops and looks at Billy.

"Until?" I ask.

"Until…my wife passed away in a car accident. I couldn't take care of all three kids by myself so we had to move to Portland were my sister helped me. I stayed there until both girls started college and then Jacob went into the Army, so I moved back to La Push and got reconnected with Charlie."

"The kids were devastated when The Blacks moved. Emmett and Jasper barely came out of their rooms for a week and Bella…well, she was heartbroken. Jacob was her best friend. The kids started finally coming around after a couple of weeks and then Rose's family moved in across the street from us and your family, next door, soon after. The rest is as they say is history."

I stood there for a moment or two just taking everything in. I never knew why Emmett, Jasper and Bella were so distant when we first moved into the neighborhood.

"Billy, I am so sorry. Have…have they found him?"

"No. Not yet, but who is to say they ever will. Captain Newton told us the site is enormous. It had to have been quite…an…impact."

We all seem to lower our heads after he said it. Just the thought of what they had to go through is heart wrenching.

"How is Leah handling things, Billy?" Charlie asks.

"She is devastated. She is having a really hard time accepting that he's….gone."

"Billy?"

The three of us turn around and look at the woman walking over to us.

"Leah, come join us. I'd like to introduce you to someone. You, of course, know Charlie, but this is Edward Cullen, Charlie's son-in-law. Edward, this is Leah Clearwater, Jacob's fiancé."

"Oh….Mr. Cullen. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am sorry it is under these circumstances, though. I am so sorry for your loss." She says shaking my hand.

"Please call me, Edward. I, too, am sorry for…your loss, as well."

"Thank you." She says.

"Billy, why don't we go get some food. I'm starving." The two men walk away leaving Leah and myself standing overlooking the backyard. We stand there silently not knowing what really to say.

"You don't believe she's gone, do you?" Leah asks.

I look at her in surprise. How could she know? I've only just met this person.

"How…did you know?"

"I could tell from the look on your face during the service. You didn't get emotional and you just stared at her picture. It was pretty much the same thing that I had done when we held a service for Jake back in Portland." She pauses. "I don't think he's gone, either. I can't explain it. It isn't just in my heart that I feel it. It is something more. It's in my soul. Jake is my soul mate. We've been so connected from the moment that we met. It was more than love at first sight. I know it sounds crazy, but it's the only way that I can explain it. We've been engaged for over 2 years now, never being in a hurry to get married. What I wouldn't give to be able to go back and change that…especially now."

I just stare at her. It is like she talking about Bella and I. "No. I don't believe that she's gone. I've even…this is going to sound totally crazy, but I've had a dream…if you want to call it that because it felt like so much more, but she came to me and told me that she's alive and that she is going to come back to me….that I shouldn't give up hope. She made me promise."

"That doesn't sound crazy to me at all, Edward. I believe you. Have you told anyone else what you think?"

"I did at first, but I've stopped trying saying it out loud. It makes it a little easier. My family thinks I am just in denial. It took a whole lot of fighting with my mother to get me to agree with the service. I was adamant not to have one because I know that she is going to come back to me but I gave in just to keep the peace."

"I understand. I did pretty much the same thing with Billy. I've kept my feelings to myself because I thought I was going nuts but it is truth I know in my soul to be true."

"Do you think they are together?" I ask.

"I think so. Jake would have looked for others who may have survived. If Bella is alive, she has a greater chance of getting home if she's with Jake. Luckily, he has the training for this type of survival. "

I feel a little more at ease. At least I had an idea on how Bella was going to make it through the journey home. It helped knowing someone that was possibly with her that knew what to do. I've often wondered how she was going to find shelter, food and water. Bella can be resourceful but this was a bit out of her comfort zone.

"It is so nice to be able to talk to someone about this that understands. " I say.

"I think that is one reason Charlie and Billy left us out here by ourselves, so we could bond over our loss. They would never venture to guess what we were really talking about."

"Edward, I want to tell you something. I know we've only just met, but I feel like I can tell you this. I just found out….I'm pregnant. I went over and visited Jake a couple of months ago, when he had a two week leave. I was waiting to tell Jake when he got home." I look at her and tears are falling down her cheeks. I put an arm around her trying to comfort her. I know we only just met, but I had a friendly bond to her.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I know that we only just met, but I haven't told anyone else, yet, about my feelings on what I thought happened to Jake, let alone the baby. I've had no one I could confide in. It is such a relief to be able to talk about it."

"You don't have to apologize. I understand. You aren't alone. You can talk to me anytime. Our families will only understand, so much. It doesn't matter what the facts are about the crash, we know what we feel in our hearts. We have to hold onto the hope. We have to believe. I am sure that is what they are doing, as well. We have to be strong for them. "

"Thank you, Edward. You are a good man. "

We talk for a little while longer and decide to head on it as it starts to rain.

The house starts to empty of its visitors. I start helping clean up and brought some dishes into the kitchen when Rose approaches me.

"Who was that you were talking with, outside?"

"Oh, that was ….. a friend….Leah Clearwater. "

"You two looked a little too friendly out there. Why did you have your arm around her?"

Leave it to Rose to come to the wrong conclusion and get over protective.

"Relax, Rose. It is nothing like that. The son of one of Charlie's friends was on the same flight as Bella. Leah was his fiancé. Jake was a childhood friend of Emmett, Jasper and Bella's before we all moved into the neighborhood. She and I were just talking."

"I remember Emmett talking about a friend that moved way to Oregon or something. I think his name was Jacob Black."

"Jake? What about Jake? How do you know about him?" Emmett asked as he and Jasper walk into the kitchen.

I quickly told them about my conversations with Charlie, Billy and Leah. The look on their faces was shock and disbelief. It was another blow to them. Another loss.

"Oh, my God! How is this all possible?" Emmett asks.

"I spoke with Dad and Billy and when I asked Billy about Jake, he just looked at me, his head dropped and he left with some girl. Dad never explained why." He pauses. "Oh, man! I can't believe it! First, Bella and now…Jake." Jasper says.

"I am glad that there is someone there with her. Luckily, it is someone that she knew" Emmett says.

I look over at them. I don't say anything. They act relieved….but Bella will be coming home. I truly believe it, in my heart and soul. I will not give up on her. I am glad that I met Leah. It will be nice to have someone to talk to about everything. I could really use a friend…especially now.


	13. Chapter 13

_I do apologize to everyone on the lateness of this chapter. I do try to update weekly, but between writer's block, lack of inspiration and real life it seemed as though everything was working against me. Luckily, the wait is over._

_Butterflybetty, thanks for pointing me in the right direction!_

_As always, thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their alerts. I hope you enjoy this chapter. We are taking baby steps to getting to the good stuff. I know some of you are anxious for Bella and Edward's reunion, but the jist of the story is their journey back to each other and never giving up hope. Don't worry, we'll get there, though. Enjoy!_

_Oh, yeah...PLEASE read and review. It makes me feel good to hear what you think._**  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! I just use its characters to tell my story!**

**Coming Home**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**BPOV**

Sixteen Notches. Sixteen notches had now been cut into Jake's walking stick. Sixteen days. Sixteen days since the crash. I haven't seen my family in almost 2 months now. It seems like a lot longer than that.

Jake and I are walking along side a stream. We just rested and filled up some of the water containers we have. All I can think about is my family and the journey Jake and I've made so far.

I am disappointed that we haven't come across any help by now. I can tell that Jake is disappointed, as well. We both try to keep up a positive outlook, but after a while it becomes hard. I haven't seen my wonderful husband and family in so long. I desperately miss each and every one of them.

Lizzie should be crawling with no problems by now and who know what else she may have started doing. My heart breaks just a little bit more. The kids should be getting ready for school to start soon.

I promised Camryn that I would take her shopping for her school clothes…at least I know that Alice or Rose will take her. She's starting middle school and I'm just a little fearful of it. The degree of peer pressure, boys, and schoolwork will be increasing quite a bit. I am thankful that Cam has my mom, Esme and Rose there for her, but I want to be there for my daughter. I want to be the one she comes to with questions or just to listen to her when she needs to talk. That is my job. I am so jealous.

'Get it together, Bella,' I tell myself. The kids are being taken care of. Everyone will be sure of it. I just hope Camryn remembers that her cheerleading tryouts are the week before school.

I hope Edward sees the reminder on the fridge about soccer signups for EJ. Maybe Emmet will remember. He usually is assistant coach for EJ's team. I hope that he's doing okay. I'm sure that he's forgotten all about the argument that we got into before I left on my trip. I was going to make things right with him once I got home. I am sure he's fine, though. He's probably forgotten all about our argument.

Luckily, Matthew has already started swimming practice so he's taken care of. Jasper usually helps with Matt's swimming, anyways, since Jas was a swimmer through high school, as well as being a lifeguard most summers. I am sure he's been attached to Camryn like glue since I've been gone on my trip. I am so glad he has his older sister to take care of him. They've always been so close.

Rose is only a couple of weeks from her due date. I promised her that I would be there for her delivery. I only hope that I can keep that promise, but things are looking too good right now. I would love to be there to see my niece or nephew born. I know that Emmett will do a good job in giving Rose the support she needs and she has both my Mom and Esme, too. I wish that Rose's Mom would be there for her. My Mom and Dad had taken on the role as parents to Rose ever since her family cut ties with her for marrying Emmett. They thought she was marrying beneath her family's social status. I'm not even going to go there now, or I'll never get to sleep.

Alice is doing. I miss her. She's my bestest friend. I wish I could write to her or something…even though I know that I wouldn't get a response. I wish I could share with her everything that is going on over here. Who knows…maybe she already knows. Her and her in-sight. Maybe she knows I'm okay. I hope so.

I hope that my parents, Esme and Carlisle aren't overdoing it. I know that they are going to try and take on more with the kids and Edward, with my not being there. They aren't going to be thinking about taking care of themselves as they should. They'll be worried about taking care of everyone else.

I truly miss Em and Jas. I am so used to speaking or seeing them every day. I wonder what they would say if they knew that I was here with Jake. The three of us hadn't spoken his name in years. His moving away was difficult on us. I'm glad that he's here I just hate how it all came about.

Oh, Edward. My heart and soul misses you. I can't wait to see you, again. Please don't give up hope. Please. You are what give me the strength to keep going. I love you, so much.

"You look like you are having some deep thoughts over there. You okay?"

"Oh…yeah. I'm just thinking about the family… the things that are coming up…school for the kids, cheerleading tryouts, etc. I really miss everyone."

"I understand. I went through those thoughts earlier this morning. I'm hoping that my Dad and Leah are doing okay. I'm sure my sisters are okay, but Dad has been really lonely since my Mom died. He and I have always been really close. I'm afraid of what this situation is doing to him. I am sure that Leah is staying close to him….it's just hard."

"I know, Jake. I know…we just have to stay positive. We'll get through this and back to our families. You just have to believe it."

Jake walks in silence for a few minutes. "I do believe it, Bella. I know we'll get back. "

"We'll do it together, Jake. "

"I know this is going to sound weird, Bella, but I'm glad that you are here with me."

"Thanks, Jake…I think."

"You know, I've been thinking about the coincidence of you and I being on the same flight and the only survivors. It's almost as though it was mean to be. Maybe this is the work of some higher intervention…reuniting us and our families together. I don't know….there just is too many coincidences."

"You may be right, Jake, although I would've preferred most other means of reuniting us. Nothing this drastic was necessary."

Jake laughs.

We continue walking but all of the sudden something shiny catches my eye from the mountain across the way. It was started as quickly as it stopped. I stop walking and look again. Nothing. I take a couple of steps back and it happens, again.

Jake looks back at me and says, "Bells, what you are doing? You got ants in your pants? Why are you walking backwards and forwards?"

"Jake, come here, quick!"

He walks quickly over to me. I turn him around to stand right next to me and try to place him in the direct area I was standing, hoping that his attention would be caught by what mine was.

"Here, stand right here. Now take one step back and look over in that direction and then take a step forward. Tell me what you see."

He did as I told him and his face lit up.

"Do you see it?"

"It's like the sunlight is reflecting off of something. "

"Yeah. What do you think it might be?"

"I don't know but we are certainly going to find out. Let's go."

We walked swiftly but silently on our journey towards the area we had seen the reflection, both of us silently hoping and praying this might be something or a place someone could help us.

It took us about an hour or two but we finally made it to a shack. Jake gave me the gesture to stay where I am as he took off his backpack. He slowly made his way over to the door of the shack. After a moment or two, he returned with a smile on his face. "Come on. It's okay."

"It must have been the window that gave off the reflection of the sunlight," Jacob says as I enter the shack. I look around the room. There are two cots followed up on the floor, a cabinet and sink/counter covered in dust and a small table with some sort of electronic looking gizmo on it that Jake is looking at…..wait….it can't be.

"Is that a…"

"Yeah, it is. It's a pretty old one, but it just might work," Jake answered.

Hallelujah! I hope it works. How lucky could we be to have found a shack, that can give us a little more shelter than we've had, but also one that has a radio in it. It is has about an inch of dust on it with cob webs galore, but maybe Jake can get it to work. Our prayers maybe answered.

As Jake continued to work on the radio, I put down my backpack and headed over to the cupboard and sink area. Maybe there is some food. We've been lucky enough to not completely starve because of Jake's ability to catch small critters with make shift trap, but we were down to only eating once a day if that depending on what the traps caught. I open up the cabinet to find several cans of….something. All the labels had been taken off of them. I couldn't care less, though. Anything right now would be welcoming. Then the thought occurred to me. How the hell am I going to get this can open. Oh, please….please let there be a can opener in here. I quickly start looking through the drawers around the sink. Nothing. It seems my stomach was getting antsy as well with the prospect of actually eating.

"Ugghhh!"

"Bells, what is it?"

"I think I've found some canned food but nothing to open it with!"

Jake helps me look around. It seems he is pretty hungry, too. Jake stops and smiles. He reaches for something in the corner of the shack.

"What? What is it?"

He walks over to me with a smile on his face. He pulls out an ax. This is the answer to a couple of prayers….possible can opener, though it may cause a bit of a mess, but it will help us with fire wood and such. Jake wipes off the blade of the dust and says, "Lay the can down and cross your fingers."

I do as he says, close my eyes and cross my fingers. BAM!

I look up and Jake runs over to the can. He cut the can in half. Some of the contents splattered on the counter, but it looks as though most stayed inside the two halves.

I hand Jake a spoon that I found in one of the drawers and we both scarfed down the contents in the can….some sort of canned Chow Mein. I don't even really remember how it tasted. Anything right now was going to be devine.

After a few minutes, Jake and I sit there content. We were full. It didn't matter there wasn't a lot to eat for each of us. I'm sure our stomachs had shrunk over the last couple of weeks. We would get full pretty quickly. We both looked at each other with a smile. What a day. We found adequate shelter, some food, and possible a means of communication to the outside world.

"I'm going to have to play around with the radio for a while. It seems to have some power, but I can't seem to get it to work. Who knows how long it's been since someone has been here, let alone used it."

"Just keep trying Jake."

"You betcha!" He says with a smile on his face as he walks back over to the radio."

I go ahead and start putting up the cots. It will be nice not to have to sleep on the ground for a change. I haven't slept on a cot since I was a kid and my Dad took me, my brothers, Billy and Jake camping.

After a few minutes, music filled the room. I shot a look over to Jake. He smiled. "Well, at least we can receive."

He walks over to me swinging to the music. It is a happy moment. Jake grabs my hand to dance with him. I am reluctant at first. I hate dancing. The only one that I ever felt comfortable dancing with was Edward…he says dancing was all in the leading. After a couple of seconds, I give in. We start dancing as though we are in the 1940's. We both are laughing. It was nice to laugh, again. We have a lot to be thankful for. We are one step closer to civilization.


	14. Chapter 14

_My continued appreciation for the review and alerts. It really makes me smile to get them! Butterflybetty...as always, THANKS!_

_I can't believe we have to wait a for Breaking Dawn Part One to come out November 2011 and Part Two in November 2012. I know they need to space the movies out more, but still. It's going to be a long wait._

_Please read, review and especially, ENJOY!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just use its characters to tell my story.**

**Coming Home**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**EMPOV**

We just got through with Rose's latest doctor's appointment. We only have a couple of weeks or so to go now. Her doctor told us that everything was looking good, although, her blood pressure still remains borderline high, but not nearly as bad as right after … 'the incident'.

'The incident'…that is the only thing that I call the…crash. I couldn't say her name. I never thought saying my baby sister's name, especially out loud, would ever cause me so much pain, let alone the cause from which she was taken away from us. 'The incident' was the safest thing I could refer to that everyone could understand what and why I was referring to it that way.

Rose and I made small talk on our way home. I am going to drop her off at home, then go over to my parents' house. I hadn't seen them in a while….ever since…..the service. According to Jasper, he hasn't seen or heard much from the either. They both seem to be turning into hermits. Of course, Dad took a leave of absence from work since…'the incident.' I know we all have to deal with everything that is going on in our own way, but I need to be sure that they are okay.

"Come on, Rose. Let's get you inside the house before it starts raining."

"Oh, Emmett. Come on. Please let me go with you to see everyone. I can't stand being at home anymore. I am about to go even more insane than I might have already been."

"Well, you won't get any arguments from me, Sweetie, on your partial insanity admission," I smile, "but even though everything checked out okay, Dr. Meadows still wants you to stay off your feet and get plenty of rest. We can't take a chance of anything happening to Peanut, can we?"

"Don't you guilt me into staying home, Emmett! I know why am doing all of this! Do you think I can honestly can forget? I'm constantly being kicked and elbowed in my ribs, bladder and any other organ the baby can get to day and especially night, I can't tie my shoes let alone see my feet, I have to pee like every 30 minutes and 10 times during the night, I can't get out bed or off the couch without someone pulling me up, do you really think I don't know WHY I'M DOING THIS? YOU GET THE EASY WAY OUT! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH? HUH? NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOTHING! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO GO THROUGH A PERIOD OR ANYTHING…AND WHAT IS THAT ABOUT? HOW DO YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT? HOW IS THIS IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM FAIR? HUH? HUH?"

Wooooooooow! Open mouth, insert foot. Major mood swing. I better fix this and fix this NOW!

"Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to have it sound like that. I know you are uncomfortable, and you know if it were possible, I would go through it for you. As for everything else, I can't tell you why things are the way they are, but we can only make the best out of the situation. " We enter the house and motion for her to sit on the couch. "Why don't you put your feet up and I'll get you a bowl of ice cream and put on of your favorite movies, okay? Which movie do you want watch? Do you want that vampire movie with those werewolves in it or …."

She slowly walks over to me and puts her arms around me. "You are a good man, Emmett Dale Swan, and I love you."

I smile back and kiss her. "I love you, too, Rosie."

She goes sits with her feet up on the couch, as I put the vampire movie in and get her the ice cream. Ice cream works every time! I bring her the bowl of ice cream and kiss her goodbye. I remind her I have my cell phone on me and head out.

As I back out of the driveway, I decide to go visit Jasper first. Jasper and I have been sure to keep in even more contact than we had already, but I hadn't actually seen him in a couple of days.

When I get there, I knock on the door. Alice quickly opens the door.

"Hey, Em." She says in a really low voice. Her hair is a mess and she looks tired.

"Well, a wonderful day to you, too, Pixie." I say sarcastically. "What's up with you?" I ask as I walk in the door.

"Sorry, Em. I'm not feeling too well today. Jas is in the kitchen." She says as she lays down on the couch.

"Okay….thanks." I reply as I head into the kitchen were I find Jasper opening up a small box of popcorn.

"Hey, Bro, what's up?" I ask.

"Hey, Em! What are you doing here? I'm about to sit down, watch the game, pop some popcorn and have a beer. You interested?"

"Well, you know me, I'm always up for popcorn and beer, but I'm not going to be staying too long. I'm just about to go over to Mom and Dad's soon. I haven't seen or heard from them in a bit but I thought I would stop by first and see what you were up to."

"That's probably not a bad idea to go over there. Alice said that when she spoke with Mom a couple of days ago, she sounded kind of weird. I was planning on heading over there myself tomorrow." He says as he places the bag of popcorn in the microwave.

"Yeah, I haven't seen either of them since…" I hesitate for a moment but Jas catches on and nods his head.

"Yeah, me either. Esme says Mom hasn't been over to there house for a couple of weeks now, and I know that things are hard for everyone….right now, but something seems off. I ran into Billy at the grocery store the other day and he says he can't get Dad out of the house, to even go fishing."

"I have a feeling something more is going on and…"

All of the sudden, we hear someone running in the house and a door slamming.

Jas and I ran into the living room and see that Alice is gone and then, after a moment, toilet flushes.

Jas turns to me and says, "She hasn't felt too good the last day or so. I think it's the stomach flu or something."

"Well, man, on that note, I'm outta here. I can't bring that stuff home to Rose or I'll be in sooooo much trouble no amount of ice cream is going to get me out of the dog house."

Just then Alice walks out of the bathroom.

"How you holding up, baby?" Jas asks.

"Not too good. I smelled that popcorn popping and I didn't think I'd make it to the bathroom fast enough. Ugh." She quickly covers her mouth and runs back into the bathroom.

"Well, with that happy thought, I'm outta here." I said walking quickly out the front door.

Jas walks me out and says, "Hey, man, call me and let me know what you find out after you leave from over there, okay? I'm starting to get a little worried."

"I gotcha. I'll talk to you later."

"See ya, Em."

"Hey, tell Pixie I hope she feels better."

"Will do."

I get into my truck and decide to call over to Mom and Dad's before I head over there. I pull out my cell and dial their number. No answer. Hmmmm. Well, I'll head over anyway. They could be outside working on the yard or something. After driving a couple of miles, I pull up to their house. Both cars are there and it doesn't look like the yard has been worked on.

I climb out of the truck and as I make it to the side walk I hear yelling. Is that coming from my parent's house? I walk slowly up to the house and the yelling gets louder and louder. I'm a little surprised. I haven't heard my parents argue like this in forever. I make it to the porch and stop. I start hearing what is being said.

"I can't do this any more, Charlie! I just can't! I've tried everything. I've tried to be the best wife and mother possible, but …."

"Renee, you can't do this….especially now. We have to be there for our family. We have to give them the strength to get through everything that is going on. We are a family! We need each other. I need you, the kids and Edward need you, our grand kids need you!"

"I will be there for them, but with what happened to her, its shown me that we only live once and with that we shouldn't live with regrets or just settle for things. I need to do this."

"Please, Re. I'm begging you don't leave. Please!"

Don't leave? What does he mean, don't leave? Where is she going?

"I have to Charlie. I'm sorry. I just have to get out of here. I have to get some clarity. If I don't, things could get worse possibly to the point where they aren't fixable. "

After just a couple of seconds the door, opens up. I see my Mom standing there looking like a deer caught in a set of headlights. She has a suitcase in her hand.

"Uhhhh….hi, Mom. I just wanted to….uh….stop by and….ummm…see how things are going. Jas and I haven't heard much from either of you and…..so….I just thought…"

"Yes, well, hi, Em. I'm just heading out so….uh….." She stops talking and looks back at Charlie.

"Go ahead and come on in, Son."

My Mom steps back from the door so I can walk inside. You can cut the tension with a knife. We are all silent for a moment when Mom says, "Yes, well….I must be on my way."

"Mom…..where are you going?"

"Em, I need to get away. I just can't take things as they are any more and I have to get out of here."

"You're coming back, though. Back home?"

"Well, soon enough. I'm going to go down to my cousin's home in Florida for a few days. Hopefully, I'll get a clearer perspective on things and, well, we'll see."

"Well, please be careful and don't be gone too long. You'll have to be here for the birth of your newest grandchild." I say as I go over and give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I look over at Dad and his face is blank. He looks as though he's in shock.

Mom steps back and looks at Dad. "I'll call when I land." and she walks out the door.

Dad and I both just stare at the door as she closes it. I can't believe it. My Mom just left. My Mom just left my Dad. How could this happen? How could Jas and I not know that things were this bad? Over the last few years, I had sensed a little bit of tension, now and then, from them but I could never guess that things had gotten so bad that it had led up to this.

I look over to my father and ask, "She's going to come back, right, Dad?"

"I don't know, Son. I hope so, but I just don't know."


	15. Chapter 15

_I apologize for taking so long in updating, but this is a long chapter, so I hope it makes up for it._

_Many thanks all of you for the reviews and adding this story to your alerts, and please continue reviewing and telling me what you think. I really hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just use its characters to tell my story!**_  
_

**Coming Home**

**Chapter Fifteen  
**

**Recap:**

_**Dad and I both just stare at the door as she closes it. I can't believe it. My Mom just left. My Mom just left my Dad. How could this happen? How could Jas and I not know that things were this bad? Over the last few years, I had sensed a little bit of tension, now and then, from them but I could never guess that things had gotten so bad that it had led up to this.**_

_**I look over to my father and ask, "She's going to come back, right, Dad?"**_

"_**I don't know, Son. I hope so, but I just don't know."**_

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**EMPOV**

"Come on and sit down, son."

Dad and I go into the living room and sit in silence. We both are in shock. Mom left. I just couldn't believe it.

"I think I'm going to go and make some coffee. I'll be back in a minute."

I sit there numb. Looking around the room, I see collages of pictures on the walls and on the fireplace. There are several of us three kids from Halloweens, Christmases, school functions, vacations past. I get up and walk over and start looking at them. I haven't really looked at them in a long time. I see a picture of Jas, Bella and myself from a fishing trip. And Bella held up her very first fish she'd ever caught. She was so proud of herself. We were like the Three Musketeers. Almost inseparable.

I reach into my pocket and pull out my cell phone.

"Hey, Em."

"Hey, bro. I know Ali isn't feeling too well right now, but if you can, I really need you to come over here."

Silence.

"Em, your scarying me. What's going on? Are Mom and Dad okay? Is someone hurt?"

"It's not like that, Jas, but it is serious. Dad needs us and…well…um…things are bad. I don't know how to tell you this, but Mom's gone. She left."

"WHAT? What do you mean she left? I don't understand."

"She's left, Jas. I saw it with my own eyes, even though I still don't want to believe it. She's left Dad."

Again, silence, We were both digesting what I was saying.

"Let me just check on Ali and I'll be over there as quick as I can."

"Okay, Jas. See ya in a few." I closed my phone up and put it back in my pocket. I return to looking at all the pictures. There was one of my in my Cub Scouts uniform. Then one of Jasper in the high school pool after winning one of his high school swim meet competitions. Then there was one of Bella in her ballet outfit. She only lasted a few months with ballet. She always thought she sucked at it, even though Mom would always try to keep her positive and show her support. What would Bella think about this situation. I wonder if this would have happened if she were still here.

Dad quietly walked back into the room carrying a two cups of coffee with him. He as one down across from were he was sitting. After taking a sip or two, he zoned out looking out the front window.

I sit back down and take a sip of my coffee. "Dad, what happened? I don't understand? I mean, I know that things were a little tense with you both over the six months or so especially over the last few weeks, but I never would have imagined _this _could happen."

After a few moments, Dad looks over at me and drops his head looking down at the floor. Before he could answer me, Jas runs through the door. "Dad? Em?" he says as he enters the house.

"Over here, Son. What are you doing here?"

"I called him, Dad. He needs to be here. We both need to know what is going on." I say as Jasper comes over to sit next to me. Dad walks into the kitchen and comes back out with a cup of coffee for Jasper. He sits back down and sighs.

"Dad, please talk to us , " Jas implores.

"Boys, we tried to keep this from you. So much has been going on lately that we were trying to not cause any more stress for everyone. " He sighs again and continues, "Things have been rather….tense between your mother and I for quite a while. She says she feels trapped and can't breathe. I've tried giving her some space and all and I even tried suggesting a vacation…just the two of us…getting away from everything….reconnecting, but she was always against it. You both know that your Mom and I got married at a very young age….within a year of graduating from high school. Your grandparents wanted her to wait to get married saying that we were too young, but we both thought otherwise. I planned on going into the police academy and your Mom wanted to go to college. Shortly after our wedding, she got her acceptance letter from the University of Washington and a few days later, she found out she was pregnant with you, Emmett, and her college dreams were put to the back burner. Nine months after you were born, she surprisingly got pregnant with Jasper. It was hard for her to stay home and take care of a baby and a toddler while I was starting my career in law enforcement. I felt badly that I was continuing on with my dreams, but she always said she was fine with the way things were, but I always noticed a sadness in her eyes whenever we spoke of her putting off college. We both just thought she would go as soon as you boys got a little bigger. My parents were willing to help us out with daycare and all so we thought it would work out down the road. Just after you turned a year old, Jasper, we learned she was pregnant with Bella. We were both happy, but I could tell that there was still sadness for her, though. Again, we both agreed that she would wait to go to college, but as time went on, it never happened. The timing just wasn't there. Don't get me wrong. I know she never regretted having you three, but she had put her dreams aside for so long, I think she became more and more resentful. I tried my best to do everything in my power to make her happy and make up for it, but as time went on, things became more and more difficult. She put up a good front most of the time, but after Bella graduated from high school and all three of you had gone off to college, I started to notice the subtle change in her demeanor. I think it was hard enough to watch you boys go off to college, but to watch her daughter follow her dreams and go to college made her envious."

"That's why she was always edgy when it came to Bella. Bella got the education, the career, the family…the 'perfect' life," Jas said.

"I think so. I know she would never admit it, but I think you are right and now with what has happened over the last month, I think your Mom regrets putting off her dream of going to college and having "her" life."

"Yeah, I heard her tell you that with B being gone it made her realize that life was too short, but her timing sucks, Dad. Doesn't she realize that we need her here? And Rose. What about Rose? She is so hear broken that B won't be here, how can I tell her Mom isn't, either?"

"Now, Emmett, let's give your Mom the benefit of the doubt here. She just may be gone for a few days. Let's give her a little bit of space. I think this thing…with your sister has brought your Mom's regrets right up to the surface. Plus, Rose still has a couple more week to go, so maybe things will still work out. Let's just not make too big of deal about your Mom being gone around everyone else. I know you Mom loves us very much, but"

"But she's being unreasonably selfish," I finished.

"Emmett, that's not fair. She has put her dream of a college education and life that she dreamed of for us."

"She left without saying goodbye, Dad. She didn't intend to," Jas said.

"The only reason I found about her leaving was I came by as she was walking out the door."

"Boys, I really don't know what to say. I really hoped that out of the tragedy we are going through it would bring us closer together and for a few days, it seemed as though that was going to happen, but…I guess it all became too much for her. Let's just give her some time. We all work through things differently. I believe it will all work out."

"Do you really, Dad?" Jas asked.

After a small hesitation, Dad says, "I have to believe that, Son. I can't think of the alternative."

After a few moments of silence, my phone rings. I take it out and look at it. It's Rose.

"Rose, baby, is everything okay?"

"Uhhh, no, Emmett. It isn't'. My water just broke."

"Hold on, sweetie. I'm on my way. I'll call Dr. Meadows on my way home. I'll be there in a few. I love you!"

"I love you, too. Hurry, Em!"

I close up my phone and look at my Dad and brother.

"Well, it doesn't look like Mom is going to get her chance. Rose's water just broke. I've got to go."

"Oh, crap! Okay, son. I'll call everyone and I'll meet you over at the hospital."

'Okay, Dad. I've gotta go."

"I'll meet you over there, too," Jas yells as I ran out of the house and make my way back home. Luckily, I had Dr. Meadows' office number on speed dial and said we'd be at the hospital in 15 to 20 minutes.

After what seems like forever, I finally make it back to the house. Rose is sitting on the couch with her eyes closed, hands over her stomach breathing, and slowly breathing in and out. "How are we doing Rosie?" I ask.

After a moment or so, she says, "The contractions started shortly after I called you. They aren't too bad so far, but can we go?"

"Absolutely," I rely. I grab her bag with one hand and put my other arm around her waist walking her over to the truck. We make it rather quickly to the hospital and Rose is wheeled up to Maternity. The nurses have her change into her gown and put the baby and blood pressure monitor on her. Dr. Meadows walks in and proceeds to check Rose out. Rose is dilated to 3 centimeters and explains that if she wants to get an epidural she'll want to decide soon so it can be arranged.

Rose had been going back and forth with the drugs or no drugs question for a while, but she ultimately decided for the epidural. After about an hour, everyone started showing up. First, Dad, Esme and Carlisle and then Jasper, Alice and Edward. At first, I was hesitant to allow Alice anywhere near Rosalie. I couldn't afford to have Rose or the baby sick due to Alice wanting to be supportive to Rose, but Alice assured me, with a devious smile, that she felt much better and that she was absolutely not contagious. After much discussion, I decided to allow Alice in to be with Rose. Esme was already in the room with Rosalie offering any help and support she could give. It was amazing. Even though neither of our Moms were there, Esme always treated us both as if we were her children.

After helping Rosalie work through another contraction, Esme asks, "Emmett, where's your Mom?"

Oh, crap! "Um, she … uh….unfortunately had to head out of town. Her cousin is sick and needs some help so she left this morning. She hopes to be back in a few days or so."

"She's not going to be here? " Rose asks and then winces in pain as another contraction hits her.

Where is that damn anesthesiologist? Calm down, Swan. Get a grip. Try to keep things calm, I tell myself. After the contraction subsides, Alice says, "Rose, I am sure Renee had no way of knowing when your water was going to break. I know she would want to be here if she could."

I notice the look of disappointment on Rose's face. "First Bella, now Renee. They both said they would be here." Rose whispers.

Esme quickly sits next to Rose and puts her arms around her. "Rose, I am so sorry. I know you wanted Bella here, and I truly believe that she is. As for Renee, I know you wanted one of your Moms here, but I hope you realize that I think of all you kids as my own and that I am hear for you and I'm not going anywhere."

A tear slides now Rosalie's cheek and after a couple of seconds, she smiles. "Thank you, Es….Mom." Esme sheds a couple of her own tears and whispers to her, "You are most certainly welcome, my daughter."

Finally, Mister I Am In No Hurry Anesthesiologist Doctor Man walks into the room. He wheels in his cart of supplies and equipment and explains the procedure of giving Rosalie her epidural. After 20 minutes, the procedure is complete and Rose relaxes once the medication takes affect. She finally doses off for a small nap. I'm glad because I know she's going to need all the strength she can muster later on.

A couple hours later, Dr. Meadows enters the room and states she needs to check Rose's progress.. After looking over the monitor readings, Rose's contractions have become much stronger and closer together. Luckily, Dr Candy Man, as Rose refers to him, did a great job and she can feel the pressure of the contractions, but not too much discomfort. Dr. Meadows tells us Rosalie is dilated to 9 centimeters and that it is time to move her to the delivery room. She says she'll see us in the delivery room and leaves to get ready.

I'm going to be a Dad! I can't believe this! We've waited so long and now it is finally going to happen.

Two nurses come in one to give me a yellow gown to put on over my clothes and the other unhooking the monitors from Rose and prepares her for going to the delivery room.

"Esme and Alice, will you go in the delivery room with us?" Rose asks.

Alice and Esme smile and Alice says, "Absolutely, Rose." They both step out to the waiting room to tell everyone that they will be joining us in the delivery room.

I walk behind Rose's bed that is being pushed to the delivery room. When Esme and Alice reappear and already gowned up, I ask Alice is she will use the video camera to fill the birth and Rose adds that no filming is to take place from below the waist. Alice smiles and agrees to be the videographer.

Rose is moved to the delivery bed and the nurses situate everything in the room to be ready for the birth of my baby. Dr. Meadows appears all gowned and gloved up and checks Rosalie. She states Rose is at 10 centimeters and full effaced. It is now time for Rose to start pushing. Rose is given instructions to start pushing with the next contractions. After 20 long minutes, Dr. Meadows tells Rosalie she's almost there….that the baby's head is crowning. Rose is exhausted and says she can't push any more.

"You can do it, sweetie. Come on. You are almost there. We have to meet our little Peanut," I say. She looks at me and with new determination starts pushing again. "I can do this. I can do this." Rose whispers. After another minute or two, Dr. Meadows tells Rosalie to stop pushing so she can suction the baby's nose and mouth. I can't believe it….our baby is practically here. Again, Dr. Meadows tells Rosalie to start pushing once more. With a loud scream, Rose pushes with all her might. The next thing we hear is the most angelic sound. My baby's cry. Tears spill down my face with happiness. I look over to Rose who is also crying but with the most beautiful smile I've ever seen on her face.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Meadows announces.

He's here! He's here! My boy is here! I kiss Rose, ever so gently and sweetly. 'I love you. " I tell her.

"I love you, too." She says tiredly.

One of the nurses takes him over to another area with bright lights to clean him up and check him out. Esme and Alice follow him over with the video camera.

"He's so beautiful!" Esme declares.

After a moment or two, Dr. Meadows looks at Rose and says, "OH, MY GOD!"

Rose starts breathing rapidly, looks at me and starts withering in pain and says, "Emmett, something is wrong," and then screams.


	16. Chapter 16

_Surprise! Yes, I posted extra early. I try to post at least once a week, but I was truly inspired so here's another chapter. To answer a question that has been asked by several of you, I hope to have the next chapter as a BPOV, unless something else comes to mind. _

_Thank you for all the reviews and alerts that have continued to be added for this story! I really appreciate it, and if you haven't reviewed yet, please do. I love to hear your thoughts on the story. If you have any other ideas, please send them to me. This story has changed several times to the wonderful, creative minds of my reviewers. Enjoy!  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I just use its characters to tell my story.**

**Coming Home**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**EPOV**

What a long day! I had spent the majority of the day going over the school supplies list that the kids were going to need for school. I can't understand why I needed to supply 3 dozen pencils, 4 packs of paper, 2 reams of copy paper at the beginning of the school year. Didn't the school system provide any supplies any more? What about the crayons, colored pencils, baby wipes, zip lock bags? What's up with that? Bella and I always had this conversation each year that we started preparing for the school year. Being a music teacher at the high school, I don't need for my students to provide much supplies for the class, but for elementary and middle school kids, it is ridiculous.

Alice was supposed to have gone with my yesterday to start the shopping for school, but she's been feeling under the weather the lately. She thinks it's just the stomach flu. I hope she gets to feeling better soon. Luckily, Leah offered to help me out. I really appreciated it. I really needed extra pair of hands to help me out with Lizzie, Matthew and shopping.

I've been spending a lot of time with Leah. It is really nice to have someone to talk to who understands what I'm going through. Rose hasn't been too happy about me spending so much time with Leah. She seems to think the friendship that I have with Leah is turning into something else. It couldn't be further from the truth. I know in my heart and soul that Bella will come home to me. Some how, some way. Leah feels the same with Jacob. It is hard to try and convince Rose that though. She thinks Leah is taking advantage of me and trying to worm her way in with the kids. I've been very adamant with Rose that no one is going to come in and try to replace Bella especially Leah, but the conversation always falls on deaf ears.

Leah carries a fussy Lizzie in from the car and I ask her to take Lizzie into the kitchen. I am sure she's starting to get hungry. It is past Lizzie's lunch time and I'll have to throw something together for her. Matthew helps me carry in the bags of school supplies. I didn't chose Camryn and EJ's book bags and such. I know that they would want some say on what they looked like. I had dropped them off at my parents' house this morning so they could spend the day with them.

"Wow! What a day! Is this all the fun I have to look forward to once my little one gets old enough to start school?" Leah asks.

"Well, you have a while to go before you have to worry about school supplies shopping, but I am sure that it will only be worse, by the time you do have to do it."

"I can't wait for the baby to get here. I hope it's a boy and it is a little mini-Jake." Leah puts Lizzie down on the carpet in the family room so she can play with some of her toys. We have to pay closer attention to her. She has gotten very quite good with her crawling and standing up on her own.

"When is your baby going to be here?" Matthew asks.

"Well, from what my doctor says, the baby should be here around March 28th."

I start making some macaroni and cheese for Matthew and Lizzie. As I am preparing their lunch, Leah yells, "Edward! Come here, quick!"

I quickly run into the other room and look to where Leah is sitting on the floor. Lizzie is standing up next to the couch and lets go. She tries to get her balance and attempts to take a step. She quickly falls on her butt and starts to whimper. "Don't worry Lizzie. You'll get it." Leah says. Lizzie sits there for a moment as if she's trying to comprehend what Leah has said, and looks up to her and smiles. Lizzie then crawls back over to the couch and stands up, again. She's going to try, again. She's so stubborn…she just keeps trying until she gets it right….just like….her mother. Oh, Bella. I am so sorry that you are missing our little girl trying to take her first steps. It breaks my heart that she's not here to see this, but I quickly realize that I can try and do the next best thing. I quickly go into my office and return with the video camera.

When I return, Leah is sitting on her knees in front of Lizzie holding her arms out as for Lizzie to walk to her. Lizzie doesn't make it, but Leah quickly goes over to her and grabs her hands to support Lizzie so that she can walk with Leah assisting. Lizzie squeals with delight. She's so proud of herself. Leah, Matthew and I laugh and smile with her.

Just then the phone rings.

"I'll get it!" Matthew says.

After a moment, "Dad, Granddad is on the phone for you." Matthew tells me.

I turn off the video camera and head back into the kitchen for the phone.

"Hey, Charlie! How are you?"

"Well…Edward, I am…doing okay, but I am calling to tell you that Emmett and Rosalie are on their way over to the hospital. Emmett and Jasper were over here and she called saying that her water had broke. I told them I would give everyone a call and then I am heading over myself."

"That's great! Let me just get some things together, and me and the kids will be there in a bit."

"Okay, Edward. I'll see you there. Bye."

I hang up the phone and head back into the family room. "Matt, I need you to go get Lizzie's diaper bag and make sure that I've got plenty of diapers and formula for her. We are going to head over to the hospital. It looks as though you are going to have a baby cousin today."

"Really? Cool!" Matt relies and runs upstairs to restock the diaper bag.

I walk back over to the kitchen, get some Tupperware out. I start to pack up the macaroni and cheese I had made for the kids so that they could eat once we got to the hospital.

Leah walks into the kitchen with Lizzie sitting on her hip. I look at my little girl and she starts yawning.

"Leah, I hate to do this to you, but the three of us are heading to the hospital. My sister-in-law is on her way to the hospital to deliver her baby. I'm going to have to go."

"Sure, Edward. No problem, but Lizzie is about to crash. I am sure that after she eats she is going to crash. If you would like, I would be willing to stay here, feed Lizzie and put her down for a nap. I mean, the last thing you need is to have a whining 10 month old in the waiting room on the Maternity Ward." Leah says.

"I couldn't ask you to do that. I mean I appreciate the offer, but she'll be okay."

"Really, Edward, it wouldn't be a problem at all. Let the girl get a good nap in and I can always bring her over later if you need me to.

I stood there for a moment, looking at my daughter. She's rubbing her eyes and looks as though she's going to get fussy soon. I really hate the idea of having her crying and fussy in the waiting room making herself and everyone else miserable. This may not be a bad idea.

'Are you sure that you are okay with this? "

"It's fine, Edward. I can take care of her. Go, and be with your family. I insist!"

"Well….okay. Matthew! Don't worry about the diaper bag. Let's go!"

Matthew practically runs down the stairs and looks at me grabbing my keys. "Where's Lizzie?"

"Leah has offered to stay here with Lizzie. She's hungry and tired and will need to be taking a nap soon. She'll be too fussy to keep her entertained while we wait for your cousin, so they are both staying.

"Can I stay, too?"

"What? I thought you wanted to be there when the baby is born."

"Well, I do, but I would prefer to play some video games. There won't be anything to do when we are waiting. I could always go and see the baby tomorrow. Can I?"

"Well….go ask Leah if she'd mind." I tell him.

He runs into the other room and quickly comes back. "She said it was fine with her, if it was okay with you."

"You can stay, but no funny business. You stay here in the house and behave yourself."

"Thanks, Dad." He says as he hugs me.

"Your welcome, Buddy." I hug him back and head over to the door. Leah walks up to me and says, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I have your cell phone number in case I need it. Go."

I smile and head out the door. As I drive to the hospital, it is quiet in the car. I don't have the radio on and I get lost in my thoughts.

You should be here, Bella. I know that you would be if you could, but you are going to be so missed. Rose had looked so forward in you being here with her….and me….and our family. A tear falls onto my cheek. I quickly brush it off and think of Emmett and Rose.

Emmett has been getting more and more excited as the birth of his child came closer. I know Rosalie has been looking forward to her pregnancy being over with. She was so uncomfortable and hated having to take medication for her high blood pressure. She won't have to worry about that much more, though.

I finally arrived at the hospital and made my way over to the Women's Center. I stop outside the building. The last time I was here was less than a year ago. Bella was in labor with Lizzie. I take a deep breath and I make my way over to the waiting room to find Dad, Jasper, and Charlie there and Dad informs me that EJ and Camryn decided to stay over at his house. Dad said he'd go and get them once things started to get closer to happening. The anesthesiologist was about to give her the epidural so I sat down with all the men until the procedure was completed. Charlie excuses himself to make a phone call and grab some coffee.

"How far along is she?" I ask.

"I think the last time she was checked she was at 3 centimeters, but she seems to be going faster that usual. I think she'll deliver probably in the next 3 to 4 hours." Dad answers.

"I don't think she'll go that soon. It's her first baby. I think it'll take longer than that." Jas replies.

"Are you doubting my medical experience?" Dad sarcastically asks..

"Are you saying you are willing to put money where your mouth is?" Jasper replies sarcastically.

Emmett walks out and I get up and hug him. "Hey you big lug, you ready for this?"

"You bet you ass, I am! I can't wait! It's taken too long to get here as it is."

"Well, Dad seems to think the baby will be here in the next 3 to 4 hours. Jasper thinks you maybe here waiting quite a while longer." I explain.

"I think I hear a bet coming on. What do you guys think?" Emmett asks.

"You are seriously going to be on when your baby is going to be born?"

"Why not? Dad, Mom, Alice and I already have a bet on what the sex of the baby is." says Jasper and laughs.

"I would have been in on it, but everybody already knows what the sex of the baby is," Emmett adds.

"You all are unbelievable." I laugh shaking my head.

"Ten bucks says in the next 8 hours….before 10pm." Jasper looks at my Dad with a challenging smile.

"What are you a wuss? Twenty bucks and it'll by in less than 4 hours, so before 6pm." He smiles back and sticks hand out awaiting a hand shake.

"You are on, old man." Jasper smiles and shakes his hand.

"Awesome!" Emmett says as he turns a walks back into Rose's room.

Time goes by slowly. Dad had some decks of cards in his office and went to go get them to help pass the time. I believe is leave of absence from the hospital is over in the next few weeks. I know Mom has enjoyed having him around more, his hours at the hospital can be difficult on them, but she always very understanding…'It's just part of his job," she always says.

After playing several hands of cards with Charlie, Dad receives a phone call from Camryn asking if he'll come by and pick them up. He says he will right back and all of us some decent coffee on the way back.

Dad leaves and after a moment or two, I say, "So, how….are you doing, Jas?"

He looks at me, sighs, and looks down at the floor. "I'm…okay, E. I can't lie…it's been hard. I'm managing, though. I am really worried about Ali, though. She's been having problems sleeping, and now she's been getting sick. I am afraid the stress of everything is getting to her."

"She seemed fine when I stepped into see Rose a bit ago."

"Yeah, I know, but earlier this morning she was sick as a dog. I don't know. It is kind of weird. I'm just trying to watch out for her. If things get any worse, I am having her go back to the doctors. How are things…with you?"

"Jas, I am not going to lie. It's been damn hard. I have been really lucky for Mom, Dad , Alice and Leah's help lately. Between all of them, I've managing, though, but Jas….I still feel her." This is the most I've admitted to anyone, other than Leah, about how I really feel.

Jas looks up at me and says, "You don't believe she's gone, do you?"

I look at him and slowly shake my head.

"I think I've know that since the memorial service."

"You probably think I'm just in denial, don't you?"

Jasper takes a minute before he answers, "No. I don't think so. You and B always had such a strong emotional connection. I can't try to explain why you are feeling the way that you are. The physical evidence suggests that no one could possibly survive, but I respect what you feel and you have to trust what your instincts tell you."

"Thanks, man. It means a lot to hear you say that. Just, please, don't say anything to anyone. I don't want to create any stress for anyone. I don't need the worrying more than they already do."

"No worries, E. I won't say anything to anyone. I am just sorry that you've had to feel this way and not have anyone to talk to about it."

"Well…that isn't entirely true. Leah knows, and she..kind of feels the same way about Jake. She told me after the service. She's been a good friend."

"That's great, E. I'm glad you've had someone to talk to.:"

We both sit in silence for a few minutes, I ask, "Jas, where is your Mom at? I would have thought she'd be here by now."

I can tell by his demeanor and look on his face his rather torn at to how to reply, "Ummm, well, she got a phone call from a cousin out of state that was sick, she left this morning to go help her out. We hope she won't be very long in coming back, but I know she'll be disappointed in missing this."

Before I could respond or ask another question, Dad walks up with EJ and Camryn both carrying a paper cups with the words Starbucks written on them. I smile and greet my two children. After a little while longer, Emmett sticks his head out the door and says, they are on their way to the delivery room. Jas and Dad both look at their watches and smile. I look at mine and it is 4:35pm. They both look at little nervous. Right now, the bet could go either way. Camry and EJ both look confused.

"What's going on with them?" EJ asks.

"They have a bet going on what time the baby is going to be born. Poppa say it will be before 6pm and Uncle J says it will be before 10pm."

"Are you kidding me?" Camryn asks and I nod my head.

"Sweet! I wish I could have gotten in on that action." EJ says.

Jas walks up and whispers in EJ's ear, "Well, it is too late for the time, but you could get in on the action on if it is a boy or girl. Your Grammy and Aunt Ali both say it's a girl, where your Poppa and I both think it's a boy. Five bucks and you can get in on it, too."

EJ tries to secretly pull out a five dollar bill and nonchalantly put in Jas's hand and whispers 'boy" in his ear. I turn and give EJ a smirk and he just smiles back at me and say, "What?"

The door to Rose's room opens up and her bed is wheeled out with Emmett following it. Mom and Alice come over and let us know they are both going to be in the delivery room. Alice is going to be video taping the birth and Mom will be helping Rose and Emmett. They both give their men a kiss and me a hug and catch up to Rose and Em.

"Well, hopefully it shouldn't be too long now." I say and Jas and Dad both look at each other and smile.

An hour has past and we've still heard nothing. Jas and Dad both start pacing the room. We've been in this waiting room for a while.

Dad decides to go down to the delivery room and get an update. He quickly runs back and tells us to come with him. We follow him and they bring us outside a large, wide door. After a moment or two, Mom comes out with a huge smile on her face. Emmett comes out with a baby swaddled in a white blanket with pink and blue stripes on it. We stare at him for a moment waiting for him to say something.

"I would like to present to you Ryan Charles Swan born at 5:58pm." We all come forward to look at the newest arrival to the family. I stand next to Emmett and swat him on the back, "Congratulations, Emmett! That's great."

A moment later my Mom walks out of the delivery room with something in her arms as well, with the same type of blanket swaddled around it. After a fraction of a second, I understand what has happened and smile. "And I would like to present to you Katherine Isabella Swan born at 6:03pm."


	17. Chapter 17

**Coming Home**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**BPOV**

I'm in the meadow, again. It feels like forever since I've dreamt of it. Will he be here? Will he come? I sit around looking and after a few minutes, he walks through the edge of the forest. I run to him and wrap my arms around him…never wanting to let go. I'm home.

His face is in my hair and I feel him taking deep breaths. I lessen my grip and pull away long enough to look at him. I try to memorize his face. It feels like it's been forever since I've seen him. Our eyes meet and then he presses his lips to mine. I run my fingers through his hair finally resting them at the nape of his neck…holding him there. Never wanting to part from him, again.

He pulls away but pulls me into a tight hug. "Oh, how I've missed you!"

Tears fall from my eyes down my cheeks as I say, "You have know idea!"

After holding each other for several minutes, Edward lets me go and grabs my hand. He sits and pulls me down next to him.

"How are you? Are you okay? Please tell me you are okay. I've been driving myself mad with worry. You told me to hold onto hope and our love, but there's been nothing. No trace of you."

"I'm okay. I promise. We are trying to get back. We are doing everything we can to survive."

"You are with Jake, aren't you?"

"Yes….but…how did you know?" I ask confused.

"HA! We were right! I can't wait to tell her. She'll be so relieved to know that." Edward rambles.

"Wait, Edward. How did you know and who is she?"

"Well….our family….well…they sort of had…a memorial service for you. After the service, we had a gathering at my parents' home and Charlie introduced me to Billy. They shared with me that Jacob was on the same plane. After talking for a while, Billy introduced me to Leah and she and I got to talking. She doesn't believe that Jake is gone, either and we both hoped and prayed that some how, some way, you both were able to make the journey home together. We've become good friends and she's helped me 'keep it together'."

"How good of friends?" I say with a smirk and plenty of sarcasm.

"Don't worry. Rose has your back. She's been watching Leah like a hawk."

I smile and giggle. "I know I have nothing to worry about but I know that once I return I'll owe Rose, big time."

"Bella, I need you to come home. You have to come home."

"We are trying, Sweetheart. Some how, some way….we'll out a sign or signal out to someone. I promise. Just keep looking for a sign from us."

"It's been so long, though."

"Just keep your promise to me. Don't you give up hope. Okay?"

"I promise." He says.

He pulls me into another hug. "I love you, Bella."

"As I love you, Edward."

BAM!

I'm startled and sit up surprised to find myself in the cabin. It's storming outside. The wind has picked up, the clouds are a dark and the temperature has dropped significantly. Luckily, the small wood stove in the corner of the cabin give off enough heat to make the temperature tolerable.

We've been here for four days, now. Jacob works endlessly on the radio. We continue to be able to receive transmissions on it, but not send. Jacob was able to find a couple of small tools in one of the cabinets. I don't think it is going to be enough to fix it, but I try to stay positive.

I continue starring out the window. Letting my mind wander. It is quickly brought back to the present.

"DAMN IT!" Thud.

I immediately look over at Jake. He's thrown the screwdriver at the wall and stands looking down at the radio.

"I can't believe how unbelievably close we are and yet so far away from getting help." He says and starts pacing the cabin.

"Jake, maybe you need to step away from it for a while. Think about something else for a bit. Maybe you are over thinking it."

"I don't know, Bells. I just can't believe our rotten luck."

I'm quiet of a moment before saying, "Well, Jake, you know, I thought we were rather lucky considering the way things could have turned out. We could both be alone, starving, having no shelter what-so-ever and extremely injured or sick. Instead, we have air in our lungs, we are here together, we aren't completely starving, we have a roof over our heads protecting us from this terrible weather and we have the potential of finally getting some sort of message or signal out to get us help. I don't know about you, but I am plenty thankful right now for what we've got!"

Jake stopped pacing and just stood looking at me and finally dropped his head. "You are right, Bells. I could be a lot worse. I am sorry. I am just so frustrated."

"I understand Jake, but the only thing getting me through this situation is keeping the faith that we are going to make it home to our loved ones. We can't let anything stop us from believing that. It has to be our driving force, because if we lose it, we give up, and I am most certainly not doing that."

"I know you are right. I know it…it's just so hard."

"Well, that's what I am here for. I've got your back and I'll keep reminding you not to give up."

After a few minutes, Jake walks over to pick up the screwdriver and returns to working on the radio. I go back to looking out the window. It is starting to rain. I can hear the wind howling and it whips around the cabin.

Suddenly, the room is filled with a loud noise. Jake and I cover our ears. He looks at me and I look at him, and he starts smiling. He lowers his hands from his ears and stars playing with the dials on the radio and the noise drops considerably. I rush over next to him as he continues playing with different dials. Jake keeps turning one of the dials that seem to change the channels. The static fades in and out with each changing of the dial. Finally, he gets to a channel where there is static but muffled in the static we hear talking…and not just any talking…..but it almost sounds as those it is English that is being spoken.

Jake jumps up, picks me up and spins me. We both yell and scream with laughter. After a short moment, Jake puts me down and sits back in front of the radio. He looks at me and picks up the microphone to the radio. He pushes the button on it and starts speaking,

"Hello? Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Static. "Hello? Hello?" More static but this time there is more muffling in the static. It sounds like gibberish. Jake continues to play with a couple of the dials.

Some of the static dissipates, but only part of the what the person can be heard.

"This…Un…States…Airfor. Whoev…are…restricted…channel."

Jake pushes the button on the microphone and says, "This Lieutenant Jacob Black. I'm an American survivor of the plane crash that happened several weeks ago. I'm with Isabella Cullen. We are in need of help. PLEASE!"

"No…survivors…This..restric….chan…change….freq…"

"NO! PLEASE! WE ARE SURVIVORS OF THE PLANE CRASH! PLEASE TRACK OUR TRANSMISSION! WE NEED HELP!"

Boom! Puff!

All the sudden the radio starts smoking. The power light is off and the signal is dead.

We both just sit there looking at the radio for several minutes. We are both in shock. Neither of us seems to know what to say. After a moment, Jacob gets up and walks over to his cot and lays down it. I slowly follow and sit on mine.

We sit in silence for a long time. I finally look out the window and realize it is dark. It continues to storm outside. I realize that I am shaking and start to wrap up under the covers. I look over to Jake and he's asleep. The adrenaline rush we both seemed to have had earlier exhausted us. I close my eyes in hopes of returning to the meadow and my love.

I am shaken awake to the words, "Bells. Bells."

I slowly open my eyes and see Jake. He's moved his clot closer and has all his blankets covering us both.

"Whhhhaaaatttt?"

"I can't sleep with your teeth chattering so much."

"Sssssooooorrrrryyyy."

He pulls me closer to him and spoons me. "You know body warmth is supposed to help. Survival 101 states actual skin to skin contact is best in cases of hypothermia." He says with a smile.

"Dooooonnn'tttt eeeevvvvveeeeennn ttttthhhhiiiinnnkkk aaabboouuttt iiiitttt, Bbbbllllaaaccckkkk!" I say with a grin.

"It doesn't hurt to try," He says with a giggle.

After a while, I noticed my teeth stopped chattering and finally ask what I know we've both been thinking. "Jake? Do you think they tracked our signal?"

I hear Jake sigh, "We can only hope, Bells. We'll stay here for as long as we can, but the signal may not have been strong enough for them to get a fix on it. We may still be on our own…but I will promise you. We will get home."

_**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. It took me a while to finally get this chapter the way I wanted it. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Coming Home**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**EPOV**

Ugh…my head hurts. I sit up and put my hands on my head trying to figure out what caused this terrible headache and ringing in my ears. Oh, yeah.. I went out to dinner with Jasper last night. We had a couple of beers….well, maybe Jasper only had a couple and I possibly had a few beers. I don't even really remember getting home last night.

What I do remember is having a peaceful sleep….wait….I had a dream….a wonderful dream last night. Wait…..Did I just see her again? I vaguely remember walking out of the forest and into the meadow, again. Yes, she was there. She was in my arms. My face was in her hair as I hugged her. Strawberries and freesia. The smell overwhelmed me. My heaven.

We talked. What did we talk about? I need to remember. I walk into my bathroom and take some Tylenol all the while trying to recount my conversation with Bella. The it hits me…Jake. She was with Jake. Yes! They were together and they were safe. I have to call Leah!

I ran to my nightstand and look at the time on my alarm clock. 9:39 am. She should be awake by now, so I grab the cordless phone, quickly pushing the numbers without even thinking.

"Hello?"

"Leah, it's me. I saw her. We were right. They are together. They are safe. Can you believe it?"

"Edward. Edward, stop rambling. Who did you see and who are together?"

"Leah. I saw her…Bella. She's fine. They both are and they are together. They are together trying to come home to us."

"Hhhhooww did you…"

"Well, it was a dream, but it didn't feel like a dream. It was so real. She and I talked and they are okay. She's with Jake. They are trying to get to us."

"Edward, how much did you have to drink last night? I mean, don't get me wrong, you know that I believe that they are alive but…"

"I know where you are going with this and all I can tell you is….Bella and I have always had this connection. It's always been strong and I truly believe that somehow, someway she and I connected somehow….like a dream but she told me they were okay, that they were together and that we had to watch out for a sign or signal that would lead us to them. You have to believe me."

The other end of the line was quiet f or moment and then I hear, "I believe you, Edward. Did she tell you what type to signal or sign to look out for?"

"No, she didn't but I think I am going to all Captain Newton and see if he might be able to shed some sort of information on anything from Japan."

"That sounds as good as any place to start. You'll keep me updated?"

"Of course, I will."

"Edward…..if you…..talk with Bella again….will you pass her a message for me to Jake…. I love and miss him?"

"Absolutely. I'm going to go and place that call."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, Leah."

I hang up the phone and grab my wallet off my dresser pulling out all the business cards I kept in it. I finally come across his card and call him.

I dial the number on the card for Captain Newton's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Captain Newton?"

"Yes."

"This is Edward Cullen."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. What can I do for you?"

"Well….I was calling in regards to the investigation regarding the crash. I know that this might sound rather weird, but I was wondering if you had heard _anything_ yet and if so is there anything odd that has appeared so far?"

"Well actually, Mr. Cullen, the investigation itself has met some difficulties. The Japanese Government has agreed to allow a group from the NTSB (National Transportation Safety Board) as well as a couple of members from Twilight Airlines to assist with the investigation. I will actually be leaving tomorrow for Japan."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I know this will be a strange request and I know you must have some sort of policy and procedure against this, but could you let me know what you find that might stand out. I don't mean regarding the actual cause of the crash, but….I don't know…I know this doesn't make sense, but I just have this feeling…"

"You don't have to say anything more, Mr. Cullen. I understand. If I were in your shoes, I would probably still be trying to hold onto some sort of hope, myself. But, yes, if I come across anything strange or interesting that is unusual, I'll be sure to keep you updated….and please, call me Mike."

"As long as you call me Edward. I can't thank you enough, Mike."

"Do you still have my numbers on file?"

"Yes, I believe I do."

"I can't thank you enough for this, Mike. I hope you have a safe trip."

"Thank you, Edward and I'll be in touch. Goodbye."

"Good bye." I hang up and stare at the phone in my hand. I close my eyes and pray that luck of actually knowing someone personally being sent to Japan to aid in the crash investigation may actually help Bella and Jake come home. I must maintain my hope.

**BPOV**

The storm had progressively gotten worse through the night. Jake and I were finally able to fall asleep but were both awaken by a loud noise and the shaking of the cabin. After a moment or two, I felt the temperature drop considerably and I felt a breeze.

Jake jumped up and opened the door. The sun was just rising and the storm seemed to be calming down, He threw on his jacket and walked around the cabin. He returned a moment later shaking his head.

"Well…it looks as though our stay here is over. A large tree has fallen onto the cabin and it obviously hasn't completely gone through the roof, but there is enough damage to allow the wind in here and the wood stove won't be able to provide any warmth.

I sigh and walk back over to the cots. Jake closes the cabin door and follows me to the cots as we cover ourselves back up and try to warm back up. "Jake, we won't be here if they come looking for us."

Jake sat next to me silent for a moment or two. "Well, Bella, we can only hope that there maybe another cabin close by to get help from. Don't give up, now. We've made it too far to give up."

We sit under the blankets for a while waiting for the temperature and the sun to rise more. At that point, Jake and I get up and start packing our backpacks. At one point, Jake slips out of the cabin and is gone for a while. I finally notice he's gone and go looking for him.

I finally come across Jake using the hatchet on a nearby tree. He's using the hatchet on the tree but it doesn't look as though he's trying to chop the tree down.

"Jake, what are you doing? I ask. He turns to face me and I see that he's carved something into the tree.

"I'm leaving a sign that we were here."

"Well, if anyone comes back here I'm sure they will see it, but it would've probably helped if you had started doing this from the beginning."

"I have. Every time we've stopped to make camp, I've carved a picture of a wolf on the tree and both of our initials on it. I hope that if the wreckage is ever found and the picture is seen, they may come looking for us."

"You've left a trail of bread crumbs,….so to speak."

"Yes. I hope between the radio transmission and the carvings, maybe it'll be one more thing to help us get home."

"What a great idea. Why is it that I am just finding out about it?"

"Well, I didn't want to get your hopes up too high as well as, I had hoped we would have found help sooner, and it would be a moot point."

"I do hope that all these little things will help." Jake finished his carving of the wolf and both our initials. We both stood there admiring the work and praying that it would help. Jake slowly turns around and ask, "Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll every be." I respond.

We both walk back into the cabin, put our backpacks on our backs and make continue our journey home.

**I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted. I had some challenges in my thought process on how I wanted everything come together down the line with the story. As always, Butterflybetty came through for me and helped me with my thought process. A huge "Thank You" to you Butterflybetty! Please let me know what you think by clicking that button below. Thanks.**


	19. Chapter 19

_I truly apologize for the long wait for on this chapter. It seems like the longer this story goes, the longer it takes me to update it. I have come to the realization and can openly admit it…I am a perfectionist. I have rewritten this chapter SEVERAL times and am unable to post something that I am not totally satisfied with. I am totally committed to this story and my readers that I won't just post anything just to get an update out. I hope you understand._

_I don't have a Beta Reader for my story. I try to read over the story before posting it, but sometimes things get past me, so I apologize of any inconsistencies in tenses or for a misspelling of a word. I am only human._

_Butterflybetty…..you continue be my voice of reason. Thank you for reminding me to breathe. I truly appreciate you wisdom, guidance, support and friendship._

_I don't own Twilight. I just use it's characters to tell my story._

**Coming Home**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**EPOV**

One week. School has been back in session for a week now. If I thought that taking care of the kids during the summer had its challenges, this was going to drive me insane.

Camryn's attitude has been anything but pleasant. She spends most of her time in her room refusing to speak to anyone. When she is around the family, she's irritable, rude, defiant and argumentative. No matter what I do, it just doesn't seem to be good enough or right. I try to be sure that she spent plenty of time with Alice, Rose and my Mom, but nothing seemed to help. I am at a loss. I don't know what to do. Everyone says it's just a phase, but I have a feeling it's more than that.

Camryn slams the door to the car with a scowl on her face. EJ and I have been waiting patiently for her. They are both to meet me in front of the school at the end of the day.

"Hey, Cam. How was your day?" I ask.

She only shrugs her shoulders and looks out her window.

I ask EJ the same question and he tells me about his teachers and classes. He reminds me that he has soccer practice at the school tonight and that the team tryouts are next week. I ask Camryn when her cheerleading tryouts are and she, again, shrugs her shoulders. Oh, joy. We are in for another great evening at the Cullen's tonight. As we finally make it into the house, Camryn's already great mood turns even worse as soon as she sets her eyes on Leah.

Leah has been trying to find a job with no luck. Matthew came up with the idea that she could help me out around the house. I approached her with the idea and she loved it. She was initially against the idea of me paying her, but finally relented. She takes care of Lizzie during the day, helps drive carpools for the boys practices and with some of the household chores. The arrangement, so far, has worked out wonderfully for everyone…except Camryn.

When I walk in the door, Leah is putting the last of the food on the table. We have to eat early today as the both boys have swimming and soccer practice tonight. Camryn stands just inside the door scowling at Leah.

"Hey, you guys. Your just in time." Leah says.

"Mmmm. Something smells good." says EJ.

"Well I hope so. I made homemade lasagna with fresh garlic bread and a tossed salad."

"Wow, that sounds great, but you didn't have to do that." I say.

"Well, I know it's your favorite and you had all the ingredients so I though, what the heck."

Bang.

Camryn's heavy book bag drops off her shoulder onto the floor, she stomps up the stairs to her room and slams the door. We all look at the stairs in shock.

"I'm sorry. Did I say or do something wrong?" Leah asks.

I look over to her, extremely embarrassed. "No, Leah. You didn't do anything wrong. You're very kind of you to do all of this. Thank you. I really appreciate it. Boys, why don't you both go wash up while I go and have some works with your sister." I say as I slowly walk up the stairs.

As I approach Camryn's room, I hear her voice as though she's talking to someone.

I knock on the door and Camryn's voice quickly quiets and after a moment or two, she opens the door.

"Can I come in?" I ask.

She does her, now, standard shrug and walks back over to her bed. I close the door behind me and stand there looking at her for a moment. She looks so much like Bella at this moment, it is scary. I take a nice, long breath and go sit next to her on the bed.

"What's going on, Cam?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Oh well, let's see….you've been irritable, you've barely spoken to anyone in the last week or so, let alone the fact you have been extremely rude to Leah since school has started. Something is obviously bothering you. What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

"It's nothing, Dad. Really. I just…want to be alone."

"Well, if you don't want to talk about it….fine, but I will tell you that I am getting rather tired of your attitude towards Leah. She's helped us out a lot lately. She's been a very good friend to us and I won't have you be rude to her. That isn't the way that you moth…..we raised you. Leah is a guest and friend in our home, regardless, if you like it or not. Do you understand?"

I look Camryn straight in the eyes and she looks down at her shoes and nods her head.

"Good. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Please be sure to wash up before you come down to eat."

I stand up to leave and I look at her one more time. Camryn was silent and continues to play with her shoe strings as I left to wash up for dinner myself.

When I got down, Lizzie, EJ, Matthew and Leah were at the table waiting for Camryn and I. I knew as soon as the boys realized that we were going to have a homemade dinner for a change, they would be ready and willing to help 'put away' some of the food.

Moments later, Camryn joins us. She looks subdue and places her napkin in her lap. We all sit quietly, with the exception of Lizzie, for a moment, as though we are waiting for something to happen. Finally, I try to break the ice and ask Matthew how his day went. Everyone was helping themselves with their servings of food, when Leah started serving Lizzie a small portion of dinner. Camryn's eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

"I can take care of feeding Lizzie. _Thank you_, anyways." Camryn states.

"No really, it's okay. Go ahead and eat and I'll feed her." Leah replies

"That's okay, REALLY, I can feed MY sister. I always feed her dinner."

"Camryn, I insist. I enjoy spending time with her and helping out. Enjoy your dinner." Leah jesturesn to Camryn to eat her food.

"Why are you here anyways?" Camryn says bluntly. "Don't you have somewhere to be or someone else to take care of?"

"CAMRYN!" I say sternly.

She turns to me and glares. "It's a reasonable question to ask. Why does she have to spend so much time over here? You are home, you can take care of us and everything. You pay her. She's done her job, she can go home, now."

"Upstairs, NOW!" I demand.

"WHY? SO YOU CAN CONTINUE PLAYING HOUSE WITH HER? REALLY, DADDY. MOM HASN'T BEEN GONE TWO MONTHS YET AND YOU ARE ALREADY PLAYING HOUSE WITH HER? DID YOU EVEN LOVE MOM? HOW CAN YOU REPLACE HER SO QUICKLY? DOES ANYONE EVEN CARE HOW I FEEL? YOU MAKE ALL THESE DECISIONS ABOUT HOW THINGS ARE GOING TO BE AND YOU DON'T AKS ABOUT MY FEELINGS. THE BOYS WILL JUST GO ALONG WITH YOU NO MATTER WHAT! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I WANT MY MOM!" She screams as she runs back to her room and slams her door.

I close me eyes and drop my head. I just sit there and digest Camryn's words. There was some truth to them. I never did ask the kids how they felt about Leah helping us out and spending even more time at the house. They all seemed to get along so well with her when she was around, I never thought it would be a problem. Leah and I knew nothing was going on between us because of our beliefs that Bella and Jake, but I can understand where others may see otherwise. She is just a really good friend.

I slowly raise my head and open my eyes. I am suddenly aware of all the sets of eyes on me, even Lizzie's. It looks as though she is a bit confused and not sure if she wants to cry or not.

The silence is broken when Leah pushes her chair away from the table, picks up her plate and says, "I think I should be going."

After a moment of hesitation, I say, "No, Leah. Please stay. Finish you meal. Please." I look at the boys who are now staring at their plates of food. "Boys, why don't you finish eating and help clean up. I'm going to go upstairs and speak with Cam. Leah, please don't leave." She only nods her head and sits back down at the table, giving her attention to Lizzie.

I walk up the stairs and her Camryn's voice…she's talking to someone.

"No, you don't understand. She's here all the time…in the morning before I go to school and she's still here when I get home. She doesn't leave until 8pm during the week and she's even here on the weekends. No, he says she's just a friend. I can't. He won't understand. I know, but it isn't the same."

I knock on the door and I hear shuffling on the other side.

"I gotta go. He's knocking on my door. I know. I'll try. Thanks, Aunt Alice. I love you."

Camryn appears at the door…her eyes are swollen, nose red and her cheeks are streaked with tears.

"I think you and I need have a talk, young lady, don't you?"

She only nods her head and opens the door for me to walk in.

I look at her for a moment and open my arms to her. She slowly walks over to me and buries her head in my chest as she starts to sob. I move us over to her bed as I let her cry. After a while, she seems to calm down some and I say, "I am sorry, Cam. A lot of what you said is true, but there is a lot that you _are_ wrong about.. I never did ask you and your brothers how you felt about Leah helping us out. You all seemed to get along so well before hand, I didn't bother to consider it would be such an issue." Camryn pulls away and just looks at me. "I do have to make sure this is loud and clear to you…I am only going to say this one time, and I don't expect you have to say it again…Leah and I are _**only**_ friends. She had someone on that plane, too. She's understands how I feel and we can talk to each other about it. She been very supportive and I am trying to be the same for her. I only truly love one person in my life, and that is your Mom. She is my soul mate. I will love her until the end of time." I pause for a moment and try to let my words sink in with Cam. After a moment, I can tell she understands my words.

"How do you feel about Leah being here?" I ask.

"I like Leah, Dad….don't get me wrong and I didn't have a problem with her here in the beginning, but now it is like she practically lives here…like she's stepping right into Mom's shoes…like she was never here." She explains.

"Cam, you know that no one can ever step into your Mom's shoes. It is very difficult to take care of 4 children of various ages and needs, a house, a job, running kids to different after school activities, and all. Leah has been a big help. She's been a true friend to be here and help. I know she says she likes to help, but I think it helps keep her busy so she's not so sad thinking about Jake." Camryn nods her head understanding a little bit more. "I do understand what you are saying and feeling and maybe we need to maybe think about making a few rules and being sure that we have some 'family' time by ourselves during the week and maybe on some weekends." Camryn smiles.

"Dad, I truly don't want to make feel Leah unwanted and unwelcome. I just hardly get to spend any time with you and everyone by ourselves. I felt that Leah was being forced upon us and I resented it."

"You understand, sweetie, but you need to be able to tell me these things. I can't read your mind. You know that you can come and talk to me about anything. I love you, but you have to trust me to make decisions that are best for the family. I trust Leah with our family. She is a very good person and friend. I know that your grandparents, aunts and uncles try to help out, but they have lives, too….especially with Katie and Ryan being here now. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett need help, too. It would be selfish of me to expect everyone to still be over here taking care of just us."

"I know…..I am sorry, Daddy"

"It's okay, Sweetheart. I am sorry, too, but please come and talk to me next time. I am glad that you felt comfortable enough to call one of your aunts to talk to when you are upset, but in cases like this, please talk to me."

"I will, Daddy." She pauses and says, "I miss Mom." and a tear falls down her cheek.

"I know, Sweetheart, I know." I say as I pull her back into a hug and kiss the top of her head. "I miss her think about her every day. I love her so much."

Cam wipes her face and says, "Dad? Why do you still talk about Mom in the present tense? Everyone else speaks about her in the past tense as they should since she's gone, but you never have. You always speak as if she is still here….like she's still alive."

I sigh and say, "Camryn, I am going to tell you something that I've only said to a couple of people. I truly believe that you Mom isn't gone. I can't explain it. I truly know in my heart that she's still on this planet and that she's doing everything she can to get home to us. I know it sounds crazy and that I am in denial, but….it is a truth that I know and feel in my soul."

"I don't think you are crazy, Daddy. You and Mom have always had such a strong connection. I could even see it. Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Cam, I can only go by what my instincts tell me. I have no proof. All the evidence at the crash site points to no survivors. There was such a large amount of debris from the impact, no one would've thought anyone could survive. If I had said something, everyone would have thought I was in denial and it wouldn't have been fair to you, your sister or brothers if I try to tell you otherwise. I couldn't have you hold out hope if there was a higher probability she wasn't coming back. You all needed to move and continue on with your lives, as hard as it has been."

"I can't believe that you've kept this all to yourself."

"Well, Leah knows. She feels the same way about Jake as I feel about your Mom. We both believe that they are together working to get back home. Jake was in the Army and based on the type to training he's had, he would know how to survive and find help. I've also said something to Uncle Jasper about it. He's been supportive."

"Well, I believe you, Daddy."

"Thanks, Cam. I appreciate that, but I think we shouldn't say anything to your brothers, right now. It wouldn't be fair to get their hopes us for no reason."

"Okay, Dad, but do we do to try and find out if they are alive."

"Well, honestly Cam, I don't know. The crash happened in a different country. Up until recently their government has been too open about anything they've found so our hands are really tied. I keep hoping that some sort of sign will show up to help us, but it's been so long, I just don't know. One thing that has happened, though, is the Japanese Government has agreed to let some people from the U.S. go and help out with the investigation with the crash…I guess they've had some problems or something. Do you remember Captain Newton? The man that came over and told us about the crash?" She nods. "Well, he's already there and is helping. I spoke with him and he says he'll let me know if they find anything that could point to someone surviving. The chances are slim, but 'm not going to give up hope." We sat in silence for a moment and I continue, "Now to change the subject slightly, you my dear are going to go downstairs and apologize to Leah. I understand how you feel and I will try keep them in mind, in the future, but I want to make myself clear in the fact that I will not put up with you being disrespectful and rude to any guests in our home. She has been nothing but kind to us. We should bestow the same to her."

"Yes, sir." She gets up and walks downstairs. I stay upstairs for a few minutes to give Camryn and Leah a few moments to talk alone and then go down to the kitchen. When I walk in I see Camryn giving Leah a hug. Leah has a smile on her face. After a moment, Camryn leaves and returns to eating her dinner.

Leah sees me motion my head to follow me down the hall. She follows me into my office and closes the door.

"She apologized. I am sorry if I caused any problems." Leah says.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Leah. You've been nothing but a great friend to us. You taking on helping out with Lizzie and other things around the house has been so great, even though I am paying you for it. Camryn feels overwhelmed with you being here so much. She feels like you were trying to step into Bella's place."

"Edward, I would never…"

"I know, Leah, I know. I don't doubt you, but I think that Camryn has a point, though."

Leah's face shows confusion.

"Please by no means take this personally, but you do spend practically all your time here…from sun up to sun down. I think I've grown too dependent on you to help out with the kids and the house and I think I need to spend some quality time with the kids…just us. I still appreciate the help you have in driving the kids to practices, games and friends' homes and all, but I think we might need to add a little bit of distance in between."

Leah nods her head and looks at the floor.

"Hey. I'm not saying that you aren't welcome here outside of 'working,' but we need family time together. You, also, need to spend time with Billy and maybe go out with some friends. Get a life of your own, outside of us."

After letting out a huge sigh, Leah says, "I understand. I don't blame Camryn at all for feeling that way. I guess, I probably would feel the same way if I were in her place. I just…I have a really hard time spending time with Billy. I mean I love him like a father, but it is so hard to be around him and his house. Everything reminds me of Jake. It drives me crazy."

"Well, maybe you should find a small place of your own. Somewhere you are comfortable."

"I guess, that isn't a bad idea. I could try to find a place near Billy so he doesn't feel like I've completely abandoned him."

"It might do him so good, too. Things should try to go back to the way there were for him. I do want to tell you, I told Camryn about Jake and Bella."

"What do you mean?"

"I told her that we both believe they are alive."

"What did she say?"

"Not too much. She questioned me about why I always talk about Bella in the present tense and not as though she is gone. I explained everything the best that I could, but I did leave out about my 'dreams.' I didn't need her thinking I was any more crazy that I might already be."

Leah giggles. "I am glad she knows. Are you going to tell the boys?"

"No. I don't want to stir up the pot until I have reason to. Camryn agree not to say anything to them about it."

We are interrupted by the phone ringing but one of the kids answers it.

"Dad, it's for you.," EJ says through the house intercom.

I walk over to the phone on my desk and pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Edward? It's Mike." I pause for a moment.

"Uh, hey Mike? How are you?" I ask making direct contact with Leah. She quickly walks over to my desk as I sit down in my chair.

"Edward, I think I may have found something."

I push a button on my phone and put the phone down on its base. "Mike, I have you on speaker. Leah Clearwater is here with me. She is Jacob Black's fiance. She knows everything. What do you got?"

"Really? Wow. Good. I think she might be able to help, too?"

"What do you mean, Mike?" I ask.

"Well, I am not helping out too much with the mechanical investigation, but I have been rifling through some of the pictures and reports that have been taking and well…I came across a picture. Do you have a fax?"

"Yes, Bella uses it for faxing things to her publisher. I'll text you the number, right now." I grab my phone out of its holder on my belt and punch the numbers into my phone and hit send.

"Okay….got it. I am going to fax it to you and see if you can make anything out of it. It will take a few minutes, but call me back after you've had a chance to look at it and see if it means anything to either of you."

"Okay, Mike. I'll be in touch in a bit."

"Okay." Click.

I push the button on my phone ending the call.

"What do you think he's found, Edward?"

"Your guess is a good as mine, but maybe….just maybe it will be that sign we've been waiting for."

She nods her head and sits down in a chair in front of my desk. It seems like forever before I hear the fax machine doing its thing and the beep finally telling me it has completed it's printing. I walk slowly over to it and grab the piece of paper off of it. Leah stands up slowly and her eyes meet mine. I let out a sigh and turn the paper over. I stand there for a moment trying to decipher what I am seeing. My eyes open wide. Could this really be?

Leah anxiously waits for me to say or do something. Unable to wait any longer, she walks over to me slowly and takes the paper out of my hands. I look at her and await her expression. After several minutes of looking at it, she raises her head and looks at me. A tear falls down her face and she says, "Oh, My God!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Please, please, please...push that little button below and tell me what you think**.


	20. Chapter 20

Coming Home

Chapter Twenty

ESPOV

Camryn and I are in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on my 'secret' meat sauce for the family pasta dinner tonight. Cam has just started taking an interest in learning how to cook and I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to teach her my recipe. I've only told my recipe to one other person whom shared my passion for cooking. She won't be here with us tonight, except in our thoughts.

Jasper came up with the idea to have a family dinner since it has been a while since we've had one. It has been a while since we've all gotten together. We used to do it every couple of weeks, but I think the last one we had was the day of the barbeque when we were told about the…well, you know. The one day that changed all our lives… forever.

I yell for someone to answer the phone, as I am adding the pasta to the boiling water. Carlisle says its Edward and he wants to let us know he and the kids are on their way and wants to know if it is okay for him to invite Leah and Billy. "Of course." I tell Carlisle, whom passes on my answer.

Camryn continues to share with me how much time Leah has spent with Edward and the kids and now it seems he's paying her to help out with Lizzie and the house during the day. I've been a little worried about it and Rose has been sure to make her feelings known about it, as well.

I think it is great that Edward has someone who he can relate with about everything that he's going though, but I am worried he's going to get inadvertently get involved with someone too soon and for the wrong reasons. I've spoke to Carlisle about it and he thinks I'm just worrying too much….maybe so, but I think there is something else going on between Edward and Leah, I just don't know what it is. I hope he knows what he's doing and doesn't get hurt.

As I have Camryn stir the noodles while I put the garlic bread in the oven, I hear the front door close and voice in the living room. I wipe my hands on my apron and so who it is.

"Hey, Mom." Alice says, smiling, as she takes off her sweater and lays it on the back of the couch.

"Hi, Sweetheart. How are you? You look nice today."

"Thanks. I'm good."

"Where's Jas?"

"Oh, he's coming. Emmett and Rose pulled up right behind us so he's helping them unload the kids."

"Do they need any more help?" I ask as I walk over to the door.

"No, I don't think so." She replies.

I open door and look out at the driveway. As I watch Rose and Jas each taking a baby carrier and Emmett pulling some bags out of the SUV, I think about what a wonderful family I have. I've always thought of Rose, Emmett and Jasper as one of my own. All six kids were inseparable as they grew up, but the link that kept us all together is missing. Bella. It is amazing how one person can link so many people together.

"Hey, Esme. How are you?" Rose asks.

"I'm well, but I should be asking you that questions."

"Well, except for sleep deprivation, I'm doing good."

"Well, bring those sweet babies in so I can get my hands on them." I giggle as she and the boys enter the house.

Alice swiftly takes the baby carrier Jasper is carrying from him, unbuckles the baby from the carrier and picks up the baby into her arms. "Hello, once again, little Miss Katie. How are you today? Did you miss your Auntie Alice?"

"Alice, are you kidding me? You just left our house an hour ago." says Emmett.

"Well, I want to be sure she remembers me."

"Alice, I don't think that will ever be a problem." Emmett smirks. Alice sticks her tongue out at him and gives her attention back to Katie.

A short time later, Edward walks in with Leah, EJ, Matt and Lizzie. Everyone gets hugs but soon everyone gravitates back to the babies..

"Where's Billy?" I ask.

"Charlie's picking him up. Leah was already over at the house, so she rode with us."

I notice Rose scowling and she looks at me. I give her a small grin and walk back into the kitchen. Just then, Billy and Charlie walk in and I announce that dinner is ready.

Camryn and I serve dinner and a slew of compliments arise on how well Camryn did on the sauce. She smiles pleased with the outcome.

Soon after dinner is over, the adults gather for some coffee while the kids go downstairs to the basement and play with toys and the game system Emmett brought over.

"Well, everyone. Jas and I have some news. I'm pregnant!" Alice announces.

"OH MY GOD!" I yell along with Rose. I instantly walk over to my baby girl and hug her with tears in my eyes.

"I can't believe it. My baby is going to have a baby!"

After I finishing hugging Alice, I go and hug Jas as Carlisle walks over and hugs Alice and whispers something in her ear. I look over at her and see that she is smiling and I see a tear fall down her face.

"When are you due, Pixie?" Emmett asks.

"Well, we went to the doctor today, and we think it is May 31st. With all the stress over the last couple of months or so, I've been off with my cycles so that is the closest estimate we can come to." She answers.

We all sit and talk for a while when someone cell phone rings. "It's mine. I'll be right back." Edward says as he leaves the room to take the call.

After a few minutes, I look at Alice and it seems as though she is in a daze. She whispers something to Jas and walks out of the room. Concerned, I follow her.

"Alice? What's the matter sweetheart?"

She is standing looking out the sliding glass door to the backyard and turns to look at me. She has a look on her face….a look of…confusion, I think.

"Mom, I have a feeling something is about to happen. I don't know what it is. It is a very unsettling feeling. Someone is going to be going on a trip in search of something. There is a lot of emotions involved with the decision to leave or not."

"Well, I don't know of any trips coming up that anyone has planned. I'm sure it will be fine, Sweetie. Don't worry too much about it. You have to be careful now about that now."

Alice turns and looks back out the door, again. She's quiet for a moment and then whispers, "I miss Bella. I always thought she would be here when I finally got pregnant."

"I know, Baby. I know." I say and put my arm around her shoulder. "I know she's here with us in spirit and is thrilled for you."

"You think so?"

"I know it. She wouldn't be anywhere else. " I pause and continue, "Why don't we go back and join everyone?"

"Okay."

Shortly after returning to everyone, Edward walks back in and whispers something to Leah. Her face drops and she is visibly upset.

"Leah, are you okay?" Billy asks.

"Uhhh, yeah. Ummm…" She says as she looks back to Edward.

"What's going on guys? " Jasper asks.

"Ummmm….well….I'm going to Japan."

"WHAT?" Everyone erupts. I look at Alice and she's looking at me and nods her head.

"Listen. Listen, everybody. Something has been going on and I…we…Leah and I …. well, we haven't said anything to anyone because we didn't want to get anyone upset especially since there was no proof and well…now there is something and well….I'm going to Japan to get some answers."

"What kind of stuff, Edward?" Charlie asks. "Does this…have anything to do with…"

"Yes, Charlie. This has everything to do with Bella.."

"Well…what is it?" Carlisle asks.

"Well…I've never said anything to you all…well most of you….and well…you see."

"Will you please spit it out, E?" Emmett says.

I look at Leah and she nods her head. "Well….I know you are going to think this is crazy, but..

Leah and I both believe that Jake and Bella are alive."

"Oh, Edward. No." I say.

"We've both felt this since the very beginning. We haven't said anything to most of you because you would think that we were crazy and in denial and…well, we just couldn't deal with you all judging us and we couldn't put everyone through the whole mess it would cause to admit it, so we've kept it to ourselves until now. Now, we think we might have proof."

"What do you mean proof?" Rose asks.

Edward pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Billy.

"What's this?" He asks as he unfolds it. Billy stares at it and looks at Leah She nods and then he looks at Edward. "This can't be."

"It is." Leah says.

"What is it, Billy?" Billy looks at Charlie dumbfounded as Billy hands him the paper. Charlie takes on the same look as he looks back at Edward.

"Will somebody PLEASE tell everyone else what the hell is going on?" Emmett demands.

Charlie hands Emmett the piece of paper. "Okay, so this a picture of a profile of a wolf carved in wood with the letters JB and IC on each side of it…what does it mean?" Emmett asks as he passes the picture around to everyone else.

"Quileute legends say that we are related to the wolf. The wolf is a symbol of our tribe. Many of the boys of our tribe have learned how to carve a picture of a wolf in wood."

"I don't understand. What does that mean? What does this have to do with Bella?" Rose asks.

"Jake. Jake carved this picture of this wolf. He gave me a piece of wood with this exact carving of the wolf for Christmas when he was 13 years old."

"What does this have to do with Bella?" Alice asks.

"Look at the picture again. The letters. JB and IC."

"Oh my God." She says.

"Yes. JB, Jacob Black. IC, Isabella Cullen."

"NO! NO! This isn't possible. They are dead. They said no one survived. This can't be." Emmett says handing Ryan to me and he starts pacing.

"Emmett, calm down." Charlie says.

"I just got a phone call. Captain Newton from Twilight Airlines is in Japan. The Japanese Government had some problems with the investigation and allowed members of the NTSB and Twilight Airlines to go over and help them out. Mike, Captain Newton, is one of those few people and well, he told me that if he found anything he would let me know. He faxed this over to me a couple of days ago."

"You got this a few days ago and you are only telling this to us now?" Charlie says.

"I'm sorry, Charlie, but I didn't want to say anything. This picture is very promising, but during my phone call, today, Mike says there is more information. He came across another picture of what looks like a make-shift camp a few hundred feet from the crash site. It looks as though a couple of piece of the plane were moved to create some sort of shelter around some logs. These piece had been manipulated. It would be highly unlikely for them to settle where they did…especially, since there was remains of a campfire at the center of this camp. At the camp site, they found a pair of black flats." He says as he looks over at Alice.

"I packed Bella a pair of black flats for her trip." Alice whispers.

Everyone was quiet for a moment as they absorbed what this could mean.

"This is crazy!" Emmett says.

"Mike also has been at a US Air Force Base in the general vicinity of the crash site, as we all know. A week or so ago, there was a report of a jumbled radio contact with someone on one of their channels. Very little was made out, but a couple of the base staff think they heard the words 'crash, black, help."

"Did they check it out?" Charlie asks.

"No. The transmission was so jumbled and it wasn't thought to be valid transmission."

"What is the likelihood that they are even still alive? I mean, really. It has been months since the crash. No food. No water. No shelter. They had to have been injured." Emmett says.

"I'll have you know that Jake is a very well trained Lieutenant in the Army and he has plenty of skills to survive this type of situation." Billy says.

"Are the US Air Force or the Japanese Government going to look into starting a search party?" I ask.

"Mike says no. He says they both think it is all circumstantial evidence and not worth the time or man power to do." Edward answers. "That's why I am going. I'm going to find them and bring them home."

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? What about the kids? What about your job? You can't just drop everyone and everything all of the sudden to go chasing after a ghost. I mean, I know you miss her and all, E, Lord knows I do, but you are setting yourself up for a huge disappointment."

"I'll watch the kids. You go and find my daughter. You bring her home to her family." I say.

"I'm going with you." Leah says.

"No. Leah, you can't. You have to stay here. What if something happens to you and the baby? You have to stay safe for Jake. Besides, my Mom is going to need help with the kids. I want you to stay at the house with them and take care of them while I'm gone." She straight into my eyes, nods her head in agreement.

"YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE THEM WITH HER? " Rose questions. "She's been trying to step into Bella's shoes ever since the memorial service."

"Rose, I'm not going to have this discussion with you for the millionth time. Leah has been a great friend to me. She's been a great help with the kids. I couldn't have made it this far with without her."

" I bet." Rose says under breath.

"Okay. Do you want the kids? I'm sure you won't have any problems taking care of them what with two infants…midnight feedings and all. Right?"

Rose scowls at me and is about to say something when Charlie interrupts with, "I'm going with you."

"So am I." Says Carlisle. "The could be hurt and I can try to help until we get them to safety."

Jasper says, "I would go with you, but now…"

"No, Jas. You need to stay here with Alice. She's your first priority." Edward says.

"Well, we will help out with the kids, too." Jas responds.

"I can't believe that you guys are going be so stupid as to do this. Even the people who specialize in this don't believe that there is anything to these circumstantial circumstances."

"Emmett, I am only going to say this one time. I love you like a brother. I respect how you feel, but I expect the same type of respect. I love you sister. She is my soul mate. I would have know with all my heart and soul if her soul was taken from this world. I am going to Japan. I am going to find both Bella and Jake and bring them home and there is no one that is going to be able to stop me." Edward says as he looks Emmett square in the eyes and walks out of the room.

"Fool." Emmett says under his breath.

_**Well...did everyone figure out what the fax was of? So the next leg of the story starts. We are one step closer to what everyone has been waiting for. Is anyone surprised by Emmett's reaction? You know what I need you to do. Click that little button and tell me what you think.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Coming Home**

**Chapter 21**

**EPOV**

I quickly gather the kids and their belongs, pack us up into the SUV and drive home. How dare him…brewing about what had just transpired at my parents home. Everyone else was at least, from what I could tell, supportive…although Rose didn't seem as opposed to the trip as to whom I left my kids with. I just can't believe he acted that way. Emmett, of all people.

I try to find place myself in his shoes and see if I can't figure out where he may be coming from. I truly believe that, if it were Alice in Bella's place, I would be extremely supportive and hopeful to Jasper that he would go to the ends of the earth to find her. I just can't get to a place where I can figure out where Emmett is coming from. It's mind boggling.

If you thought you had lost the love of your life, your reason to live, your soul mate and there was the littlest glimmer of hope that you may not have and everything thing in your being told you that they were alive, wouldn't you put everything on the line to find out if they were alive?

We finally make it home. I don't even remember the drive from my parent's home to ours…kind of scary. I unlock the door and turn around to look at the kids.

Camryn is carrying a sleeping Lizzie in her arms. EJ is carrying Lizzie's bag and a book he's been reading for a book report due next week, and Matthew carrying a few of Transformers and his Nintendo DS in his arms.

"Cam, can you go put Lizzie to bed? I want to talk with you, EJ and Matt about something."

She nods her head and I see EJ shrug his shoulders as he looks at Matt.

"Come on guys. Let's go into the living room."

They follow me into the living room and after a minute or two, Camryn sits down and joins us.

I sit and look at the three kids for a moment. I try to gather my thoughts and words in what I want to say. As I am about to speak, Matt asks, "Dad? Is everything okay?"

"Uh, well, Matt….something has come up that I need to talk to guys about. Ummm…wow….ummm…where to start. Okay. Um, I am going to be going on a trip in a few days."

"Where are we going? Are we finally going to Disneyland? I can't wait! I've wanted to go there for so long? When do we leave? What about school? I promise to catch up on all our homework when we get back. Can we go on Space Mountain and the Matterhorn? I you know that I really love roller coasters and…"

"Matt. Matt. I sorry, bud, but we aren't going to Disneyland. Maybe next time. I will be the one going on this trip. You and your brother and sisters are going to be staying here with Leah and Grammy."

"Where are you going, Dad?" EJ asks.

I hesitate and say, "Well, EJ, I am going to…Japan." I say warily. No one says anything for a moment as though they seem to be absorbing my words. As I am about to start my explanation, Matt interrupts.

"Dad. I don't want you go to. You can't go. Mom went and she didn't come back. You can't go. You'll leave us alone. Please don't go. I'll be good. I promise. I'll eat my vegetables and whatever else you want us to do, but please… please don't go. Not like Mom, please." He says as he starts shaking and breaking down. Camryn quickly rushes over to him and puts her arm around him to comfort him.

I move over from the chair that I am sitting in to the couch next sitting on the other side of Matt. After a few moments, he calms down and I pull him into a hug. I hadn't even considered that the thought of me getting on a plane would cause any of the kids any pain. I guess it is only natural for Matt to think I would meet the same fate as his Mom by going to the same place she had. She went and she didn't come back.

I sigh and say, "Oh, buddy. I'm not going to leave you. Nothing is going to happen to me." I look at EJ and Camryn and see confusion on their faces. I go over everything with them…from my feelings of their mother being gone, to the faxed picture of the wolf and the initials on either side wolf, to the supposed picture of a make shift camp with a pair black flats next to the campfire. I also explain why I kept how I felt from them…that I didn't want them to have false hope in case there wasn't a reason to. I couldn't put them through that…that I had only gotten this new information just recently.

"Are anyone searching for them? The government? The Air Force?" Camryn asks.

"No. No one believes there is enough evidence, and that they could have still survived this long…that they probably had injuries from the crash along with no food or water, they probably are gone." I answer. "I truly believe she's still alive. I am going to find her and bring her home to you."

"How are you going to find her? It's been two months. She could be anywhere. "

"Well, I am not going by myself. Gramps and Poppa are going with me. I have a friend who works for the airline Mom was on and waiting for us over in Japan. He's most of the information that I've been given and hopefully he'll have more once we've gotten there. I don't have a complete plan, but we will probably hire a guide on the ground and maybe even hire someone to look by air by helicopter or something. Nothing is out of the question, for me, right now."

"What about us?" ask EJ.

I look at Camryn as I start speaking. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about that. I would like to ask Leah to stay here and take care of you all. Grammy and Uncle Jas and Aunt Alice have offered to help. What do you think? Cam?"

"I'm okay with it, Dad. I understand this is something you have to do. I trust you."

"EJ?"

"Okay, Dad. "

"Matt?"

"I really don't want you go, Dad, but I want Mom back. Do you promise that you will come home?"

"Matt, I promise that I will come home and do everything that I can to bring Mom home."

"Dad, how long will you be gone?"

"I don't really know. I may take some time. We'll have to see what we find once we start looking. I love you all, though. I will try my best to not be away from you longer than I need to be."

Camryn walks over and hugs me. EJ and Matt both get up and it turns into a group hug.

**CHOV**

Two days later.

I sit on the couch in the living room. I am still in some shock. Could my baby girl be alive? I am going to find out. Between the three of us, hopefully, we'll find her in one piece. Please Lord. Let us find my baby.

I walk over to the mantel over the fireplace and look at the family pictures. I make another important decision. I have to call her. I have to let her know. She would want to know.

I pick up the phone and dial her cell phone.

Of course, her voice mail. Beep.

"Uh…hey it's me. I know I told you that I would give you time and space but something important has happened. There seems to be some evidence that Bella may have survived the crash. Edward, Carlisle and I are leaving in the morning to go to Japan. We are going to go find her. I thought you might want to know. I'm sure you've heard by now from Jas, but just in case you haven't, your going to be a grandma again. Alice is due at the end of May. Um…everyone really misses you. You haven't even seen Ryan and Katie yet….I'm sure, though, Em has sent pictures by email."

"Speaking of Em, I think he really needs you here right now. He's not taking this search for Bella well. I've never seen him like this and with me leaving, I think he could really need you here. We all need you here."

"I can't change things from the past. I can say that I love you…that even though our life didn't go as we had planned, I wouldn't give it up for anything. We are blessed with the life and family that we have had and sometimes things are meant to happen as we planned them."

"I've gotta go and pack. We have an early flight tomorrow. Goodbye. I love you, Renee,"

Click.

**CAPOV**

Esme and I pull up in front of Edward's home in the early morning. I walk to the front door and knock softly. After a moment, Leah opens the door and we greet each other. I walk in the entry with two suitcases sitting next to the door.

"He's just upstairs saying goodbye to the kids. He should be down in just a minute."

"Okay." I say as I grab the suitcases to put them in the trunk of our car.

A moment later the front door reopens. We both look to find Edward hugging Leah. She says something to him. He nods his head and head to the car. He gets in and we leave. We pick up Charlie and continue the 45 minute drive to the airport. After parking the car, checking in out luggage and getting our boarding passes, we all make our way over to the Security Gate.

We stop and I turn around to see Esme hugging Edward.

"Please be careful." She says.

"I will Mom." He says.

"You bring my daughter home. Do you hear me?" She says as her voice trembles.

"I plan on it Mom."

They pull away from each other and she says, "Don't worry about the kids. Everything will be fine. Just keep in touch."

He nods his head and she goes to hug Charlie.

"Take care now, Charlie. Take care of my boys."

"We'll take care of each other. You do the same."

"We will."

"Oh, Esme. I'll called Re last night. I had to leave her a voice message so if she calls…"

"We'll take care of Renee."

She turns and walks over to me with tears in her eyes and hugs me. "You promise me you'll come home to me safe and sound. Bring back _**everyone. **_Understand?"

"I promise. You know you are my world, my heart and soul, right?"

"As you are mine. I love you. Please be careful."

"I love you, too." Our kiss says so much more than words can.

"Dad, we gotta go."

I hug Esme one more time. I turn to look at Charlie and Edward and say, "Let's do this."

They both nod their heads and we walk to the Security Gate. As we are about to go through the gate, I turn to look at Esme, smile and blow her a kiss. She does the same and I enter through the gate to start our journey.

**Surprise! I was in the zone so I decided to post another chapter. Thank you for all the review and alerts from the last chapter. I can't tell you what it means to me to hear what you think. Butterflybetty...as always, thank you! Please click that little button everyone and tell me what you think. With what information that Edward has, would you travel to the other side of the world to look for you soul mate?**


	22. Chapter 22

_Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the wonderful reviews and alerts! They make my day._

**Coming Home**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**EPOV**

Just over ten hours. Ten hours until we landed at Tokyo International Airport. I couldn't believe that I was on my way to being in the same country as my beloved. I can't believe this is happening. It is so unreal. I have a window the window seat with my Dad and Charlie next to me.

Mike will be meeting us at the airport and taking us to the hotel. I sent him a text letting him know before we took off with the Flight number and ETA of our flight landing before we boarded the plane.

I stare out the window overlooking at the early morning sky and clouds. My mind buzzes with all things that we'd have to do after we arrive in Japan. We'll have to meet with some of the government officials about Mike's findings. Billy has given me a picture of the wood carving Jake had created for him to prove that Jake was the one who indeed created the carvings in Japan. Hopefully, this major piece of information will help sway them into starting a search party. I want to meet with some of the Air Force personnel as well to be sure exactly what they heard during the transmission. Maybe we can get their help, as well.

My mind starts to go where I've tried to stay away from….what if no one gives us any help? What if we have to search on our own? How will we even begin to look for them? Which way would they have gone? It's been just over two months. What if we can't…NO. No. I won't go there. It isn't a matter of can't…we will find them. I will find my Bella. There isn't a question of how…it is when. I know she's lasted this long for me….we'll find her….I know it. Keep the faith Cullen. We are another step closer. Don't have doubts now.

I'm shaken out of my stupor by my father.

"Edward? Are you okay?" He says.

"Oh…yeah..sorry, Dad. Just thinking."

"You need to relax. I know you are all wound up, but you should try to get some sleep. It is a long flight and, if I know you the way that I do, you'll want to hit the ground running once we get there."

I chuckle knowing that what he says is true. "I know Dad, but I don't think I can turn my brain off. I've just so much to think about what needs to be done once we get there and then the 'what ifs' start up…"

"Well, it is good thing that your father is a doctor, because I have just the thing for you to help you sleep." He reaches into his pocket and hands be a capsule that is wrapped up in an individual casing. It's small and white and pink. Surely he's not thinking this little capsule is going to help me out. "It's a Benadryl."

"Dad, my allergies aren't bothering me. Why would I take that?"

My Dad chuckles and says, "One of the main side effects of a Benadryl is drowsiness. Take it. It will only last for 4 to 6 hours and you shouldn't be dragging afterwards."

I look first at my Dad and then back at the little capsule. I know that I really need to get some decent sleep, as I haven't in the last couple of day, so I take the Benadryl. Hopefully, it will kick in soon. I return to looking out the window and after a while, my eyelids feel heavy and I can't keep them open.

The next thing that I know, I see this brightness through my closed eyelids. Something soft is running along my cheek. I open my eyes…man, it's bright. It takes me a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the light and then I realize I'm laying down, looking up at the sky. I sit up on my elbows trying to get a barring on where I am. I'm in our meadow. I here a giggle. I turn my head and see the most beautiful creature. Bella.

She throws her arms around me throwing us both to the ground. I am overwhelmed with her scent as her hair is in my face. She pulls away from me to look at my face. She just stares at me for a moment and I close the distance between us to kiss her. I roll her over so she is laying on the ground as I am above her kissing her with all my might. I have so desperately missed her.

After several minutes of kissing, we separate so we can catch our breath. Her smile lights up my soul. I live her smile. I It makes me smile. I can't remember the last time I smiled like this.

"It's about time. You've kept me waiting."

"My apologies, ma'am." I say with a western drawl and a smile.

"Lucky for you, I'd wait forever for you."

"You won't have to wait that long. I'm on my way."

Her smile drops with surprise. "What?"

"I mean it. I'm on my way. I am on a flight right now to Japan. Dad and Charlie are with me. We are coming to find you. We found your sign. We found Jake's wolf."

She sits quietly for a moment as if to take in what I've said. Slowly, her smile returns and she pulls me into a hug. "I can't believe it. I really can't believe it."

"I'm coming, baby. I'm coming of find you and bring you both home." I say as we continue to hug.

I pull back and pull her up so we are sitting up. "I can't wait to tell Jake. He won't believe it." She says as tears start to pool in her eyes. One falls down her cheek and I cradle her face with my hand and wipe it off with my thumb.

"You aren't giving up…even after all this time." She whispers.

"I promised you I wouldn't. I couldn't even if I tried. I will find you and bring you home to our family." I say.

She smiles. "How are the kids? I mean…considering?"

"Well…taking everything into consideration, they are doing okay. I've had our ups and downs, but we are okay. They know pretty much everything…well, except this. They don't know that we 'talk.' I'm not even really sure if this is real or not, but I wouldn't give it up for anything. It is our connection to each other. It's what keeps me going. It's all you."

She wraps her arms around my waist and puts her head on my shoulder. I lay back on the ground and pull her down with me. She cuddles into my side. "I feel the same." She says.

I close my eyes reveling in the feel of us together. I can't wait to make this a reality. I feel myself starting to drift off when I hear her whisper in my ear, "Go to the west."

Then darkness takes me. I am abruptly awoken. I look around and I see I am back on the plane.

"Well someone had a good dream. You had a smile plastered on your face the entire time you were out. Dare I ask what you dreamt of?" Dad asks.

"I did dream well. I was with Bella. I told her we are on our way to find her." I say.

He pauses and asks, "Does this happen often? You talking with Bella?"

"I've dreamt it a few times, but …"

"Edward, you don't have to say anything. It is healthy for your mind to speak with her."

I am about to respond to him when the captain announces that we will be landing very shortly. The stewardess make their rounds and we stow everything away.

After landing and finally finding all our luggage, I find Mike waiting for us. I shake his hand and reintroduce my Dad and Charlie to him. "Let's get you to the hotel. You'll want to freshen up because we have a meeting with a government official this afternoon." We follow him to his car and we drive off to the hotel.

"What is the meeting about?" I ask.

"I arranged the meeting so we can present our findings to them in an effort to get them to start a search party."

"What do you think the chances are of them assisting us are, Mike? You've been here a while working with them. What's your feelings?" Charlie asks.

"Well, I don't really know. As uncooperative as they've been since the past, it can really go either way, especially with the information we are going to be presenting to them. I think what might really hurt our case is that it has been so long since the crash, they may feel it would be a useless cause and a waste of money and manpower." He says.

"Do you think that, too, Mike?" I ask.

"If I did, Edward, I wouldn't have called you and told you to get over here. I think there are too many coincidences and with Ltn. Black's experience, I think that we have a decent chance of finding them. The question may be what type of shape they will be in when we do find them." Mike answers.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asks.

"Well, Charlie, they will probably be malnourished and have some sort of dehydration to deal with. The dehydration may be less severe than the nourishment aspect as there are steams for them to drink from, but if they are on the move, how they carry the food and water with them may be an issue. They may be injured as well…from the crash as well as their journey. Who knows what type of shelter they have to protect them from the elements and environment." Dad answers.

I look at my Dad and my upbeat attitude drops. I hadn't thought too much about it. I don't think I wanted to.

"It'll be okay, Son. Let's cross that bridge when we get there. First, we have to find them."

I nod my head and look out the car window. We pull up to the hotel and get checked-in. Once I get to my room and get everything settled, I take a nice long shower. I let the hot water wash away some of my tension in my shoulders. I get out and get dressed. I have to meet everyone down in the lobby in 20 minutes. We have to pick something up to eat and make it to our meeting in an hour.

We finally make it to the government building and check-in with Security. They sign us in and give us 'Visitor" badges and direct us down the hall to a conference room.

We have a seat and after several minutes, the door opens. Two gentlemen in suits come in.

"Hello, Mike. How nice to see you, again." One of the gentlemen say.

"Thank you for meeting with us, Chaou. I'd like to introduce to you some friends of mine. This is Edward Cullen, Carlisle Cullen and Charlie Swan. Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Chou Ling and Lou Nguyen. They are both liaisons for the Japanese Government working with the NTSB on the crash investigation."

"It's nice to meet you." Charlie, Carlisle and I say,

"So, Mike. What do we owe the pleasure of meeting with you today?" Lou asks.

"Well, Lou, while I've been here, I'm been going through most of the reports and pictures of the crash site and I've come across some interesting findings." Mike says.

"What type of findings?" Asks Chou.

"Well…" Mike proceeds to take out the picture taken of Jake's carvings as well as the picture of the make-shift camp. "I came across this picture of this carving made in a tree near the crash site. It was near what I can make out, in this picture, as a make-shift campsite. If you look at the objects surrounding this burnt area, it looks as though these pieces of the plane have been strategically placed as to provide some shelter. You can also see there are a pair of women's shoes place near this tree limb. Now if you pay attention to the shoes. They are placed right next to each other…very organized. Now I don't know about you but I find that rather odd. It is very unlikely that they ended up just like this after the type of impact the plane had."

"Now let's move back to this carving. If you pay close attention to this picture. Here in the center is a profile of a wolf. To the left of it is the letters JB and to the right of the wolf, is IC."

"I don't understand what you are getting at, Mike." Lou says.

"What I am getting at is that on the plane were two passengers with the same initials as were carved into this tree. Jacob Black and Isabella Cullen."

"What makes you think that this carving has anything to do with these two passengers?" asks Chou.

Mike takes out another photo. The same photo that Billy had given me.

"This is a picture of a wood carving made 5 years ago. If you look at closely, it is almost an exact copy of the carving found at the crash site. The carving from 5 years ago was made by Jacob Black." Mike says.

Both Lou and Chou immediately look at Mike and glance back down to compare both photos. After several minutes, Lou says, "They are very similar, but if I am understanding what you are trying to say, you believe that Mr. Black and Mrs. Cullen survived this crash. We have found no evidence to support this."

"Well that is why I am presenting this to you, now. We believe they are both alive and are asking for your government's help in creating a search party." Mike says.

Chou says, "You understand that it has been over two months since the crash. This is all circumstantial evidence. It is highly unlikely that they actually survived the crash, but let's just say for the sake of argument that they did survive. The chances that they are still alive are so slim."

"No. They are alive. I know my wife. She is a fighter and Mr. Black was a lieutenant in the U.S. Army. He has plenty of survival training to last the elements in the mountains. Please, we are asking for your help." I say practically begging for their help.

"Let us step out and take a moment to confer and we will return with our decision." Lou says.

"We understand. Thank you." Mike says as Lou and Chou step out of the room.

Charlie asks, "Mike, what do you think?"

"I don't know Charlie. It could really go either way. We just have to wait and see what they decide."

We all sit quietly. I play with my wedding ring. Remembering the moment it was slid onto my finger. When I get Bella home, I want to renew our wedding vows.

Suddenly, the conference room door opens and Lou and Chou walk back in. They take their seats at the end of the table and Lou says, "We've made our decision."

_**Well, what do you think they are going to say? Please click that little button below and tell me what you think.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_Wow! The response to this story has been overwhelming. I love the amount of reviews and alerts the story has gotten. Thank you everyone! Thank you, Butterflybetty for being my sounding board. Thank you, Xtina316 for pushing me to just get it done.  
_

**Coming Home**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**EPOV**

_Suddenly, the conference room door opens and Lou and Chou walk back in. They take their seats at the end of the table and Lou says, "We've made our decision."_

Charlie, Dad, Mike and myself sit there patiently awaiting there answer. The tension and anticipation could be cut with a knife.

Lou and Chou return to their seats and look over their documents one more time and look back up to us.

"The evidence you have provided to us today, Mike, is very intriguing. It definitely raises some questions and eyebrows. However, our superiors feel that the amount and type of evidence is circumstantial as well as the likelihood that IF Ltn. Black and Mrs. Cullen did, indeed, survive and that they are still out there are very small. So, it is with regret that we decline the request to start a search party." Chou states.

It is completely silent in the room.

"Mr. Ling, are you married?" I ask.

"Yes, I am Mr. Cullen?"

"Is she the love of your life?"

"Yes, she is."

"Do you have children?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, I do."

"Can you for one moment try to put yourself in my place? If were your heart and soul and she were to have gone missing, with no body to found, and you had these pieces of information presented to you" I point to the pictures, "and you had three children at home that have had to go through hell for over two months without their mother, what would you do?" I ask with tears in my eyes.

Mr. Ling and Mr. Nguyen both look at the pictures.

"I am asking you not just as a husband, but as a father to please reconsider. I know my wife is alive. It is more than just being in denial. My wife and I have always had this special connection. She is truly my soul mate. Please, she and Ltn. Black need your help." A tear falls down my cheek. Charlie places a hand on my back offering comfort.

"Mr. Cullen, I truly sympathize with your situation. I don't know what I would do. I would hope that I would be doing exactly what you are trying to do, right now. Unfortunately, the decision is out of my hands. It is our superiors feelings that it just would be a waste of time and money for a search that most likely would not produce your wife and Ltn. Black alive after all this time. I am truly sorry."

I hang my head down and sit back in my seat in defeat.

Mike rises and motions for us to do the same. "Well, thank you for your time gentlemen. We appreciate it." Mike says.

"We are truly sorry, We wish you luck on your endeavor." Mr. Ling says as he shake our hands.

"Mike, may I suggest that you go meet with Mr. Roos? I know that would be my next step if I were in your situation."

"Thank you, Chou. I already have a meeting set up with him, just in case things went as they did here." Mike says.

Chou nods his head and he and Lou leave the room.

The four of us stand in the room quietly. Dad comes over and hugs me. He whispers, "We'll find her." I nod my head. He steps back and I try to compose myself.

"I thought for sure, they were going to help us." Charlie says,

"I was hopeful, but I had a feeling this is the way it may go. That is why I have a meeting in Mr. Roos in a couple of hours."

"Who is Mr. Roos?" Dad asks.

"Mr. Roos is actually the U.S. Ambassador to Japan. If the government of the country the crash occurred in can't help us, then maybe our government will. If we can get him on board, we might be able to get the resources of the U.S. Air Force and other resources on our side."

"I guess that is the next, most logical route." I say.

We leave the room and head for the car. We stop and get something to eat. I can't remember the last time I had sushi. It hasn't been one of my most favorite things to eat, but I have some and am pleasantly surprised on how good it is. I have a glass of Saki to calm my nerves. The four of us make pleasant small talk before we have to head out to our meeting with Ambassador Roos.

It is a quiet ride to the U.S. Embassy. Once we arrive, we are ushered through several check points of security. I don't know how many times we had to show our passports and driver's licenses and tell our reason for being there. We are finally ushered to the ambassador's office by his assistant. After waiting a while, finally a gentlemen in a suit and tie enters with several gentlemen following him.

"Gentlemen, I am Ambassador Aro Roos. This is Ltn. Ambassador Marcus Winters and my assistant Caius Volturi." He says.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, gentlemen. My name is Captain Michael Newton from Twilight Airlines, this is Mr. Edward Cullen, Carlisle Cullen and Charles Swan. Thank you for taking the time to meet with us."

"Well, Captain Newton, it seems you have some rather pressing information to present to me according to Chief Master McLean. I am told that you have been involved with the investigation of Twilight Airlines crash and you've found some sort of information out?"

"Yes, Sir, I believe I have." Mike presents the Ambassador and his staff with the same information that we had presented earlier today. Mike answers any of their questions and additional information that they ask for.

We wait patiently as they look over the pictures and documents Mike has provided and Ambassador Roos says, "Well, this is rather interesting and unbelievable."

"Sir, we are hoping that you might find this information is valid and ask that you speak with your superiors about authorizing a search party."

"You've already spoken with Mr. Ling and Mr. Nguyen?"

"Yes, sir and it is felt that the evidence is circumstantial and that the fate of Mrs. Cullen and Ltn. Black is questionable at this point. We believe that with Ltn. Black's background and training it is a very good chance that they are both very much alive."

Mike presents another folder to the ambassador. He opens it and looks up at Mike. "Yes, it appears that Ltn. Black has had quite a bit of survival training. I can understand where the Japanese Government would think that the information you've provided could be circumstantial. I, however, do not share their feelings."

Wait. Did he just say what I think he said?

"Gentlemen, I have been well aware of the situation involving the investigation of Twilight Flight 1991. It is understandable that the Japanese Government had to bring in help with their investigation. They have been surprisingly unorganized with it. They are suppose to keep me updated with reports of their finding and they have been very uncooperative and limited with any information. I believe the reluctance to offer any help would show that the whole investigation has been in shambles from day one, especially when we offered help with response to the scene just after the crash was reported to having this information in their hands and not having done anything with it. I am going to speak with Commander Alec North and see what we might be able to accomplish in getting you so help."

I am in shock. We all speechless.

"Thank you." I say.

"Caius, please get me Commander North on the phone. I need to speak with him as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." Mr. Volturi says as he quickly walks out of the room.

"Commander North is in charge of the Pacific Armed Forces. We have the Army, Air Force and Navy at the Misawa Air Force Base. He could give the order and mobilize a search for Mrs. Cullen and Ltn. Black." We nod in understanding. " It may take a while to get through to him. You are more than welcome to wait here for his call, if you'd like. "

"Yes, that would great. Thank you, Sir." Mike responds.

The Ambassador nods and stands. "I will see to it then. I hate to go but I have some other matters to attend to. I will be sure to let you know as soon as I speak with the Commander. It was a pleasure meeting you all," he says as he shake our hands.

"Thank you, Sir, for everything." I say.

"I hope to speak with you, again, soon." He says as he walks out.

We look at each other still speechless and finally a smile breaks out on my face. "Did what just happen really happen? Did he say he was going to help us?"

"I believe he did, Son." Charlie says.

"Thank you, Mike. I can't tell you how much it means to me what you've done and been able to accomplish."

"No, thanks is necessary. I am glad to have been able to help and found anything at all. We still have a long way to go, but it'll be worth it to see you and your wife reunited."

We are interrupted by a women entering the room. "Hello. My name is Heidi. Can I offer you some refreshments? Some coffee? Something to eat?"

"Coffee would be great. Thank you." Carlisle answers.

"No problem. I will be right back." She says.

"Excuse me, Heidi. Would it be possible for me to make a phone call back home. I need to touch basis with my family?"

"Of course. There is a phone right here. It will get you to one of the operators here at the embassy. Just tell them the number you are trying to reach and they will connect you." She says with a smile.

"Thank you."

I walk over to the phone and give the operator my home number.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom. It's me."

"Edward? Oh, thank goodness. Your father was supposed to call me as soon as he arrived…and nothing. Not a thing. Luckily, I had your flight number so I could check to be sure that you arrived with no problems, but I am rather upset that no one called."

"I'm sorry, Mom. We should have called, but we have been extremely busy ever since we arrived. Mike had already had a meeting set up with the Japanese Government shortly after we landed. We had just enough time to get checked in to the hotel, change and get something to eat before we headed out." I explain.

"Well, he didn't waste much time, did he? That is great, though, but it doesn't sound as though you've had much time to sleep. You must be exhausted."

"Actually, I think we are all running off of adrenaline right now, Mom, but we are fine. We got some sleep on the plane, but I promise we will get some sleep in a while."

"Well, how did the meeting go with the Japanese Government?"

"Not how I would have liked. Although they felt sympathetic, it was felt that there wasn't enough factual information for them to launch a search. The communication with the Air Base is rather sketchy and the only thing really going for us is Jake's carving, but there is nothing to really show that they are still alive to warrant the time and the resources for the search."

"Unbelievable. What are you going to do now?"

"Well, it seems as though Mike had an idea that they would turn us down, so it seems he used some contacts at the Air Base to get us in with the U.S. Ambassador here in Japan. We just met with him and he wasn't surprised how the Japanese Government turned down our request. He seems to have been paying close attention to the investigation being conducted regarding the crash and after Mike presented everything to him, he's going to speak with Commander North is in charge of the Pacific Armed Forces and he could mobilize the search party. A phone call has been placed to him, and we are just waiting for his call back."

"Oh, Edward, that is wonderful news!" Mom says.

"I know. I just can't believe it. I didn't know what to expect when we go here, but so much has happened in such a short time. It has already been a roller coaster ride."

"Just keep you head up, Son. You've made it this long. You will find her. I believe it."

"I do to, Mom. Hey, by the way, you sound awfully awake for the time out there. What are you doing up?"

"Well, Matthew had a nightmare and so I've been up with him. He's having a hard time and…well…."

"Is he still up?"

"Yes."

"Can I speak with him for a minute?"

"Sure. Hold on."

"Hello?"

"Hey, Buddy! How are you?"

"Dad? Is that you?"

"Yes, Matthew. It's me. I am sorry we didn't call when we landed, but we've been really busy trying to find help to find your Mom, but I think we've found some."

"I was worried about you, Dad, but I am glad you, Gramps and Poppa made it. Are you really going to go find Mom?

"I promise you, Matthew, I'm fine and yes, we are really going to find your Mom. One way or another I will find her."

"Okay, Dad. I'm going to go. I am really tired. Give a hug to Gramps and Poppa for me."

"I will, Buddy. Hey, I promise you. Everything is going to be okay. We are all alright. Get some sleep and give your brother and sisters a hug for me."

"Okay, Dad. I love you."

"I love you, too, Matthew. Get some sleep. Bye.

"Bye. Here's Grammy."

"I'm glad you were able to speak with him, Edward. I think he's been worried sick about you and your flight."

"I know. It was really stupid of us not to have called."

"Well, what is done is done."

"Leah is asleep, right?"

"Yes, she had a long day today. Lizzie was throwing a tantrum all day, today. I think she misses you. I came over to help out and decided to stay over. I am glad I did…especially with Matthew having trouble sleeping. Leah really needs her sleep with the pregnancy and all."

"Yes, she does. Mom do you think…"

"No worries, Edward, it's already taken care of. I went home after the kids went to bed and packed a suitcase. I'm going to stay here and help out. I'll go home while the kids are at school and come back after they get home."

"Thank you, Mom. You are the best. How is everyone else?"

"Well, not much has changed in a day, but okay. Alice is tired but muddling through her day. Jasper can't stop smiling. They came over for dinner and played with the kids some."

"Have…have you spoken with Emmett?"

"No, but I spoke with Rose this afternoon. She and I had a lengthy discussion. She feels badly on how things were left with you. She's just really worried about Leah stepping into Bella's shoes and taking advantage of you. I think I was able to squelch her concerns and get her to see you are really just friends. We really didn't touch much upon Emmett. Don't worry, Edward, he'll come around. I think he's just trying to protect himself for a huge let down in case things don't turn out like we hope."

"I can understand that, but it doesn't excuse how he acted." I say.

"No it doesn't but we'll worry about that later. Is your Dad around?"

"He's just across the room from me. Let me get him. I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Edward. Please be careful."

"I will. I promise. Hold on."

I walk across the room and tell Dad to go to the phone. "She's mad isn't she?" Dad asks.

"Well, she isn't too happy with us, but I think you'll survive." I say as he walks over to the phone.

After listening to the one ended conversation, knowing exactly what my Mom was saying to my Dad and his numerous apologies for not calling, he ended the phone call with Mom. I look at my watch. It is getting late and fatigue was starting to creep up on me. I reach for another cup of coffee.

"Mike, I don't know if the Commander is going to call back, tonight. Maybe we should head back to the hotel."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I got so caught up with the meetings and all, I haven't even considered how exhausted you must be getting. I'll go arrange for us to return tomorrow and we'll head off."

"Thanks, Mike."

As Mike walks to the door leading to the Ambassador's personal secretary, Lt. Ambassador Winter enters the room.

"I have some news for you, Gentlemen. The Commander has been given all the information you presented to us and he agrees with Ambassador Roos. He has given a direct order to Chief Master McLean to start a full search for Mrs. Cullen and Ltn. Black. He's also arranged for you to stay at the Misawa Air Force Base starting tomorrow while they start planning out how and when they'll start the search."

"Oh, My God. Really?" I ask.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, really."

**_Please, please, please tell me what you think._**


	24. Chapter 24

**Coming Home**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**EPOV**

The last forty eight hours have been a blur of activity. We arrived in Japan, met with the Japanese Government and the US Ambassador, slept and were moved to the U.S. Air Force Base Misawa.

We met with Chief Master Jane McLean, who is in charge of the Air Force Base, and she informed us that all the information needed to start a search and rescue operation was in the process of being gathered…from personnel, equipment, vehicles, weather reports, etc. Commander North has filed a training exercise permit request, with the Japanese Government. This permit was needed so that U.S. Forces could training outside of the base.

Dad had been offered a tour of the base's hospital and, of course, he couldn't turn it down. Charlie left to grab something to eat a while ago. I lay on my bed, well…it was more like a cot but with a mattress, and stare up at the ceiling thinking of Bella and how I can't wait to see her again.

"Edward? You okay?"

I sit up and see that Charlie is standing in front of my bed. "Uh, I'm okay, Charlie."

"You look like you were a million miles away."

"Just thinking of B."

"I know, but we are going to find her…call it a parent's instinct."

"Charlie, why did you believe all this so easily? You didn't questions it and the next thing you know, you are volunteering to come here with me."

"Edward, from the day you two met, I couldn't deny the connection you have with Bella. After hearing all the things that has been found and seeing how determined you were to come here and willing to leave your kids, your job, everything…if you were willing to do that, then you knew she was alive and that was good enough for me."

"Thank you, Charlie. That means a lot to me. I just wish everyone felt that way."

"I guess you are referring to Emmett and Rose.?"

"Mainly Emmett. I mean, I can appreciate where Rose is coming from…especially after talking with Camryn and getting her take of Leah. Nothing is going on with her. She's been a wonderful friend and….."

"Edward, you don't have to explain anything to me. I know that you wouldn't have been able to move on so quickly from Bella. I know how much you love each other. Rose is just very protective of her family, especially since she isn't too close with her own. She may not always go about it the right way, but she means well." I nod my head in understanding.

"Now as for Emmett, I think he is being just as protective as Rose, but in a different way. Losing Bella was a terrible blow to Emmett and Jasper….not that it wasn't for anybody else, but as siblings they were all very close and protective of each other. They were literally each other's best friends. I can't remember any time I've seen siblings so close. I think it was very difficult for Emmett to accept Bella's 'passing.' To go against all the physical evidence and what he had to already accept, I think this is his way of protecting his heart… to not believe or be supportive of this trip. I mean think about it, what _if _we aren't able to find Bella? What if she did survive only to succumb to her injuries? To have all that hope and then to have to relive going through that grief…it would be too much for him. Not to say he couldn't have handled himself better, because he could have, but I think trying to see his point of view may help explain where he is coming from."

"I understand, Charlie. I do, but Emmett is one of my best friends, and to have him act that way and say what he did, he really hurt me. I guess, I thought with the possibility of having his sister alive, I expected a different reaction from him than I got. I am still pissed as hell at him, though."

Knock. Knock.

I look at the door. I walk over to it and put my hand on the door knob as Charlie smiles and says, "Just give him a chance."

I open the door and say angrily, "What the hell are you doing here?"

**BPOV**

I open my eyes with a fright. It took me a minute to figure out where I was. I was laying down in our make shift tent.

I roll over and look at Jake. He's sleeping on his back with one of his arms folded behind his head. I look around the 'tent' and, from the amount of light surrounding the tent, we've slept in more than we usually do. We've both been more tired lately. It might have something to do with the amount of food that we've been eating…or the lack there of. The food is starting to get really low and Jake hasn't had as much energy to go hunting. We are going to have to do something soon.

Maybe I should tell Jake about Edward. Maybe it will give him the added determination and hope, that we both need, to keep going.

I gently reach my hand out to touch Jake. I try gently shaking him awake. "Jake. Jake. We've got to wake up."

He starts to stir and slowly opens his eyes. "Bells? What's the matter?"

"Jake, it's past sunrise. We need to get up."

He rubs his face and looks around. "Wow. We did sleep in." He says as he sits up.

I sit up and say, "Jake. I need to tell you something. It may seem a little crazy, but Edward is looking for us."

"What do you mean, Bells?"

"Well….I've been having these dreams, I guess you could call them, about

Edward and…"

"Um….Bells, really….TMI…I really don't need to hear about…."

I smack Jake in the arm. "NO, nothing like that, you perv. I've been having these dreams that I am talking with Edward, but they feel like they are more than just dreams. It feels like he is really here and I talked with him while I slept and he said that he, my Dad and Carlisle are coming to Japan. Your wolf carvings have been found and that they are going to be starting a search party for us."

Jake looks at me with a straight face. No emotion being shown. I sit there for a moment waiting for a response or anything from him. "Jake?"

He looks down to his hands and says, "Bells, I don't know. I mean, how can you be so sure that…."

"Jake, all I can tell you is that Edward and I have always had this intense bond. We have always known what the other is thinking and feeling and well….."

"How long have you been having these 'dreams'?" He asks as he looks at me.

It was my turn to look at my hands. "On and off since the crash. I know it sounds crazy and maybe it is my imagination, but something in my heart tells me that this, in some way, is real. I truly believe it and I wanted you to know." I say as I look back at him.

He stares at me for a moment, as if to see if he should believe me or not. "Well, we have to trust each other Bells. I believe you, but I need you to understand, though. A search could take a long time. It really depends on who they get to help them and how the search is conducted, how much technology is at their disposal. We've been out here for several weeks now. I mean, I don't want to rain on your parade, but I just don't want you to get your hopes up that we will be rescued over night."

"I know that, Jake. I just wanted to tell you, though."

"Thanks. I appreciate that, Bells." He removes the worn blankets he's wrapped in and stands up.

Grumble. Grumble. Grumble.

I quickly cover my stomach. I can't believe how loud my stomach growled.

"Damn, Bells."

I look at him and I feel my cheeks turn red.

"No worries, Bells. I guess, I'm going to have to find us something to eat. There is only a can or two left. We should really try to save it."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Jake and I step out of the tent. Jake takes off his heavier jacket that he wears during the night, settling for the red lightweight jack for the afternoon weather we will be experiencing. "Do you want to come with me to set up a trap?"

"Yeah, I don't want to stay here by myself."

"Okay." Jake grabs some rope, his walking stick, the axe and we head out. We walk for what feels like 5 minutes and Jake abruptly stops. He squats down and motions for me to do the same. I try to look around and see what he's looking at. After a moment, something fluffy starts scurrying around behind some bushes. All the sudden, Jake charges off for the bushes. I follow.

We both chase after it. It moves so quickly for me to see exactly what it is…but my stomach registers it as food, giving me more incentive to catch it. The object of our meal starts working it's way down a steeper area of the mountain and I at first hesitate to follow, but I am bound and determined to eat tonight. Jake runs past me and I follow.

The ground we are running on starts to turn into loose rock…almost gravel like, but bigger, and with each step that I start to take, my foot slides with the rock. I start to get nervous. I don't think this is such a good idea, but with my next step I lose my balance and fall down. "Jake!" I scream as I start to roll down the side of the mountain.

"BELLA!" I hear Jake scream from behind me.

Ugh. Ugh. Ouch. I hit larger rocks and small trees as I continue to roll. My rolling continues and it feels like my momentum picks up the further I roll.

"UGH!" Something large slams into me. I try to open my eyes and determine what it is and all I see is a red blur. Jake's jacket. He's falling, too. After another minute or two of rolling, SLAM. AAAAHHHH. My head hits something hard. It seems as though I've stopped rolling. I just lay still. My head hurts. Not again. I try to sit up but my arms shake under my weight. I lay back down and close my eyes. Things go dark.

I'm cold. Why am I cold? I open my eyes and everything is blurry. I blink several times and try to look around. I must have been laying here for a while. The sun seems to have past over me. The sun hasn't gone down, but the trees have cast shadows over the ground. I look around and I see something red lying in some bushes. JAKE.

I try to stand up, but I can't. I am dizzy and everything hurts. I push up so I am on my elbows and try to crawl. It takes me several minutes, but I finally make it to Jake. "Jake? Jake? Can you hear me? Please, Jake, answer me."

He laying on his back but his face is turned away from me. I take my hand and turn his face from me. He's out cold. Something is laying to the side of me. I look over and it's Jake's leg. It is contorted a way a leg shouldn't be. I turn back to Jake's face and just that motion makes me dizzy and it hurts.

Snap. Snap.

Something is moving in front of us.

Snap. Snap.

I grab Jake's jacket and pull myself closer to him. My eyes can't focus that far in front of us. Please don't be a bear. Please.

Slowly, a tall figure comes out from one of the shadows. It is approaching slowly. I squint trying to get a better idea of what it is. Please, God. Please. My head is pounding harder and I start blacking out just as I see the figure of a person approaching.

**_I want to thank you all for those wonderful reviews and alerts. Butterflybetty and Xtina316 thank you for all your help and support. Please check out both of these wonderful author's stories. They are amazing!_**

**_ Please continue to let me know what you think by pressing that button below._**


	25. Chapter 25

_Thank you to everyone for continuing to follow Coming Home, reviewing and adding it to your favorites. I can't tell you what it means to me. I sincerely want to apologize the extraordinarily, long wait for this chapter. Real life has been terribly stressful and has been extremely difficult with being able to find any creativity and motivation to continue writing. The next few months are going to be difficult ones, but I PROMISE that I am not giving up on this story. Updates may be slow, but I will continue with it to its end._

_My continued thanks to Xtina316 and Butterflybetty. Your support and friendship means so much to me. Please check out these ladies' wonderful stories._

**EPOV**

In front of me was the last person I thought I'd see. He had made his feelings quite clear. So why was he here?

"I don't know what you are doing here, but you might as well leave. I don't have time to deal with your shit!" I said as I walked away from the door going to lay back down on my cot.

He walked into the room and stood there looking at me. I kept my eyes on the ceiling as I hoped he would catch my drift. He had a lot of nerve showing up of all the places...here. My conversation with Charlie helped me understand more about where he was coming from, but it was still extremely pissed off with him.

"Edward, I.." He started but then stopped.

I quickly sat up on the cot and interrupted him. :No, I don't want to hear it! I can't believe you had the nerve to show up here! What do you plan on doing? Sabotaging the search? Telling me again, what a fool I am? Well?" He stood in front of me with his head down.

"Say something, damn it!" I sneered.

"Edward, I don't know what to say. What I said and did….I can't...I'm so sorry. I can't tell you how badly I feel."

"Emmett, you have no clue as to how much you hurt me. I needed your support and understanding, now more then ever but you let me down. I know it was a lot of information to process, and a bit of a surprise, but I would have never in a million years expect you to act

and treat me like that."

"E, please, try to understand. You of all people should understand how hard it's been. I couldn't accept that there was any type of hope. It was too hard accepting she was gone. She was…is such a huge part of my life. I need to be here. I want to help. Please." He pleaded.

I stood there for several minutes looking at him, unsure of what to think. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over at Charlie. I had totally forgotten he was in the room. He was trying to remind me of our earlier conversation.

'Edward, you know Bella wouldn't want you to be upset about this. If anything, we've had to

learn from this situation is that time is too short." I stared at Charlie for a moment and then looked back at Emmett.

His head was down and shoulders slumped forward. He lifted his head and I could see the dark circles under his eyes.

"Who is helping Rosalie with the kids?" I asked.

"Ummm, she moved into your house with the kids, Leah, Esme, Jasper and Alice. Esme thought it would be easier to have everyone under one roof to help each other out with all the kids. Jasper wanted desperately to be here, too, but thought it would be best to stay to have one of the guys at home to be sure everyone was okay. It was hard for him to even think of leaving Alice and the baby. He also felt that I should try to make things right after...everything."

"Well, I guess if Rosalie is alright with you being here and everyone at home is doing okay. You did come a long way to be here. I guess you can stay."

The next thing I know I am getting a gigantic bear hug from the brute. I tried to keep a straight face as though I was really indifferent to him, but looking at the wide ear to ear smile on Emmett's face made me smile a little as well.

"Emmett…need to breathe."

"OOOpps. Sorry, man." Emmett said as he let go of me and steps a few feet back.

"E, are we good?" He asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Em...I'm not going to lie to you. I might not be able to forget what's happened for a while, but I'll try."

"That's all I can ask for, E. I'll make it up to you and...B. Th..thanks, man." Emmett said.

Charlie showed Emmett where he could put his suitcase and which cot he could take.

"Okay, now. When do we get this show on the road? What's the game plan?" He asked and I brought him up to speed on all that had transpired since we arrived in Japan. We were waiting for Commander North to brief us on where things stood with the information that they had gathered and what the next steps were going to be. I went ahead and called Mike and updated him on what's been happening. He asked me to keep him informed and that he would do the same for me.

Shortly after Charlie and I caught up with Emmett, Dad returned. He was very excited about the tour of the hospital on the base. He went on and on about it. Thankfully, Emmett came to the rescue of changing the subject by stating that he was hungry. Surprise, surprise. We all agreed to walk down to the mess hall to grab something to eat.

The food wasn't quite as bad as I had imagined it would be, but it left a lot of room for improvement. Much of the food didn't have much taste to it. Thank goodness for salt and pepper.

As we were winding down our meal, we were approached by Commander North and two other soldiers I hadn't been fortunate enough to have met yet.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I hope I'm not intruding." Commander North said.

"No, not at all." Dad replied.

"I hope that your accommodations are well and that the food is acceptable."

"Everything is fine, Commander. We are very appreciative of the hospitality you've bestowed on us. Thank you." I said.

"Good. I am glad to hear it. I thought you all might like to meet these two gentlemen." The Commander motioned to the soldiers standing next to him. "This is Lieutenant Quil Attera and Paul Wolff. These two soldiers were the ones to have gotten the communication from

Lieutenant Black. They wanted to speak with you all."

"Oh, really? Please gentlemen won't you come join us? Charlie said.

"Thank you." Both lieutenants replied as they pulled out two chairs at the table to join us.

"I am afraid that I cannot stay, though. We have a lot to do in a short amount of time. If you'll excuse me, I will meet with you all later. Gentlemen." He said as he excused himself.

Once the Commander had made his departure, the lieutenants sat down and told us all that had happened when they had gotten the transmission from Jake. As they explained it all, I suddenly

worried about Bella and Jacob. What was she doing? Was she hurt? How much longer could they survive? When would I hold her in my arms again? Would Jacob be able to see his child being born?

"Edward?" I suddenly heard my dad call out. Coming back to, I looked over at all of them staring at me.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Lieutenant Attera would like to know if he could get Leah's phone number? He thinks that she might be able to fill them in on Jacob's knowledge of the woods. Maybe then they could look for more signs." My dad quickly explained.

"We are going to also speak the Lieutenant Black's Commanding Officer and see if he can give us more insight on any specialized training he may have had." Lieutenant Wolff added.

"Sure, if it would help." I said as I pulled out my phone and looked for Leah's number. "Here you go." I said writing it down quickly on a napkin.

"Mr. Cullen?" Asked Lieutenant Attera.

"Yes." My father and I answered. We looked at each other and shook our heads. Lieutenant Attera looks at me as though he was directly talking to me.

"Please, call me Edward."

"Thank you, Edward. What I was about to ask you is if there were any information that you may have on your wife that might help us out. Does she have any survival skills? Does she know how to build any signal fires or anything with the resources available to her bring attention their location in case a search was being conducted?" Lieutenant Attera asked.

"Why would she need to know that if Jake was with her? He is the one with the skills and training?" Emmett asked.

"Well, we need to be prepared to any type of situation while looking for Mrs. Cullen and Lieutenant Black. If he's hurt, they may be relying on any skills Mrs. Cullen may have." He said.

Again, I grimaced. The thought of her and/or Jake being hurt barely being able to take care of themselves and living off the land made my heart hurt.

"Well, I took the kids fishing and camping regularly. I've taken the boys hunting a

few times, but Bella was never very interested." Charlie said.

"She...B..Bella was too scared we would hurt Bambi and his family." Emmett added.

We looked at each other and chuckled. That was my wife. Always the animal lover.

"Do you remember any jewelry that she wore regularly...a necklace? A bracelet? Earrings? Anything that may have come off or get snagged that we might be able to trace back to her if we come across while searching?" Lieutenant Wolff asked.

I sat back in my chair trying to recall what she took with her or wore when she left. "Well...of course, there is her wedding ring. She hardly ever took it off." I said.

After a moment longer of thinking, Emmett and I looked at each other and said simultaneously, "The locket."

Both lieutenants and our fathers looked at us. "She hardly ever took it off. Jasper, Edward and I

went out shopping looking for a birthday present for B's 14th birthday. We were in downtown Port Angeles when we came across and antique shop. We hadn't had any luck anywhere else so we agreed we'd give it a shot. The three of us split up in the shop hoping we'd find something. We all but gave up hope until I came across a jewelry counter and found an antique locket. None of us could afford it by ourselves so we all three pitched in and bought it for her." Emmett explained.

"We had our moms look through all the pictures that had been taken of us over the years and we found a picture of us three of boys and then one of the girls together. They put it in the locket for her and we gave it to her at her birthday party." I added.

"I remember that. She cried for an hour. You boys thought she hated it but she could never find the words to tell you how happy she was." Charlie said.

We sat quietly for a few moments. Reliving the memories of that day.

"Thanks, Edward. Please be sure that we will try everything we can to help find your wife and the lieutenant." Both gentlemen said their goodnights and left the room.

After one more cup of coffee, the four of us returned to our room and started to wind down for the evening by changing our clothes for bed when there was a knock on the door. Dad went to answer it and welcomed Commander North into the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this late in the evening, but I wanted to let you know that we will be meeting at 0800 hours in the conference room to get an update where things stand in preparing to start up the search and when it will actually commence. I thought you would like to be

there."

"Thank you, Commander. We will be sure to be there." Dad stated.

"Alright, then. I'll see you all there, then. Good night, gentlemen." Commander North said as he exited the room.

We all stood looking at each other for a moment. This was it. What we've all been hoping and waiting for. Anxiety slowly worked its way across the room.

"0800 hours? Is that pm?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett." Charlie said.

"I know, Dad. Just wanted to liven things up just for a few moments." Emmett chuckled.

"Well, I guess then, we should be heading to bed." Dad said.

Emmett, Charlie and myself nodded our heads in agreement and went to lay on our beds. I don't know how it was expected of me or any of us to try and sleep knowing what potentially was coming…the search was days...maybe hours away from starting. One more step closer to finding my love. I could only hope that she could hold on just a while longer for us to be able to

find her...and Jake, of course.

"Hold on, love. I'm coming." I whispered as the lights on the room were turned off.


	26. Chapter 26

**_As always, thank you for continuing to stay with me and this story. I am sorry for not updating soon, but I hope to try and update more regularly. Thank you Xtina316 and Butterflybetty for your continued support. I couldn't have done it without you wonderful ladies. Please check out both of these ladies' stories._**

**I don't own Twilight. I just use the characters to tell my story. Enjoy!  
**

**Coming Home**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**BPOV**

Warmth. Softness. I roll on my side. Ugh. My head. Why does my head hurt? I try to open my eyes. My eyelids are very heavy, after several moments, I am able to open them a little. Things are blurry. I can vaguely see a faint light off in the distance.

I try to sit up and am hit immediately with dizziness and extreme pain. "Ugh." I groan. I am barely able to make out a door across the room before I have to lay back down. Wait. A room?

"Oh, thank goodness. Bella, you're awake." A voice says quietly.

I put my hand to my head. I feel something wrapped around it.

"Edward? Edward, is that you?" I ask.

"No. Bella, it's me, Jake."

I slowly turn my head towards Edward's voice. I see a shadow of him sitting next to me. I squint trying to concentrate on making out his gorgeous face. I need to see those emerald eyes. I reach out to try and to touch him. He grabs my hand and squeezes. "You're hurt. Don't move." I feel something being pulled over me. I touch it with my other hand. I feel material that runs the length of me keeping me warm. Whatever it is, it provides warmth that seems like forever since I've felt such a thing.

"I can't believe you're here, Edward. I love you so much" I try to squeeze his hand but I don't seem to have much strength but Edward seems to feel it anyway and squeezes back. "Where are we?" I ask.

"You're safe but Bella, it's me…Jake. Edward's not here." He says.

I hear a creaking noise of some sort coming from what seems to be across the room. From what I can make out, a shadow of a person comes closer.

"She's awake?" A voice asks.

"Yes, just a few minutes ago." My Edward responds.

"Edward, who are you talking to?" I ask.

I hear a sigh from my Adonis and he says, "Bella, this is Yuji (Yoogee). He and his brother found us. They brought us to their village and are trying to help us."

"Save us from what? Edward, I don't understand." My voice a low whisper. My head pulsating with every movement I made.

What I believe is Yuji's shadow turns and points his finger toward Edward. "You? Edward?"

"No, I'm Jake. She thinks I'm her Edward. I think her head injury is worst than we thought."

"Uncle and father have gone for help." Yuji says.

"Thank you, Yuji. I hope they can get it fast."

"I am so thirsty." I whisper to Edward .

I feel an arm behind my neck as to assist me in lifting my head. "Drink." Edward says bringing a wooden cup to my lips. I finish the drink and I lie back down.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Edward, why can't I see clearly? My eyes hurt? I'm so tired." I whisper.

"Bells, you've hurt your head, Sweetie. You hurt it when we fell down the mountain side."

"Edward, what would we be doing on a mountain? I don't understand? What's going on? Where are my babies? Where are my children? I want to see them? Where are my brothers?" I try moving my head side-to-side in confusion and hit with the onset of more pain. "Ahhhhhhh!" I cry out.

I feel someone's hands try to hold my head still. "Bells, you have to calm down. Keep your head still, please. Help will be here soon. You have to rest. Please."

"Edwar…." Pain and darkness over takes me.

**JakePOV**

"BELLS! BELLS!" I scream.

"Jake, I think she's passed out from the pain."

'Yuji, your family needs to hurry. This is seriously scaring the shit out of me, man."

Yuji walks over and feels her wrist. He closes his eyes for a moment then opens them, again. "What are you doing?"

"I was trying to take her pulse."

I look at him questionably. "I don't mean any disrespect, but how would you know how to do such things…coming from such an isolated area?"

"When I was small, I was sent to stay several months at a village, about a week or so journey from here. My family had been told of some people joining the villagers and wanted to help teach the children to read and write. My family had sent me and my brother wanting us to learn more than just how to farm. One of the people in this group was an American doctor and he and I became very good friends. I'm told I followed him around like a lost puppy." He slightly smiles. "He taught me how to speak English and some basic first aid tips. After a couple of years of staying at the village, my uncle came for us…to bring us home. My father had died suddenly and we had to come help my brother take care of our family and run the farm. My brother and I were actually coming back from visiting the village when we came upon you and Miss Bella."

"I wondered how I woke up to my leg being in a make-shift brace and Bella's head wrapped up. I can't say how happy I am you had found us. We had been on our own barely making it for so long." I said.

"I only ever said you and Miss Bella were in accident, Mister Jake. What type of accident? How did you get so far from civilization?"

"Uh, we were in an airplane accident. I crashed and it seems as though we were the only ones to have survived."

"We heard about that crash while we were at the village. They have a truck they use to go to some of the larger villages with for trading and we hear news from those villages of what is going on after the return trips. That truck is our only means of keeping connected with the outside world. How amazing. You both are truly lucky. Everyone was believed to have died. That was months ago. You've both been on your own since then?" Yuji explained.

"I had been in the Army so I used my training to keep us going. We had a make shift tent, we've hunted, everything and anything to keep going." I pause and shake my head reliving in my mind what we've gone through to get just to this point. "How…how long ago was that, Yuji? We have no idea how long it's been. The days have run together."

"Jake, it's September 12th. The crash happened on Ju.."

"June 30th." I finished. Unbelievable. I watch Bella out cold. I look at the scratches on her face, the beautiful face now so much more thinner than several weeks ago. Her head now covered in bandages. I look to my leg bound to boards keeping it mobile put up on a chair keeping it elevated.

"Thank you for finding us, Yuji. I know that it was just by accident, but I don't think we would have made it much longer without you. Thank you for taking us in and helping us. You…you don't know what it…" I couldn't continue. Weeks….months of emotions pushed out of my mind start brought to the surface. I wipe my eyes. Take a deep breath. I look back at Bella. I start trying to push those feelings back down. I have to be strong for her. We still have a long road ahead of us….but now it seems we have a clock ticking away…Bella's health. I have the worst feeling that her injuries are much more serious than it looks like. It was certainly bad enough she thought I was her Edward.

"Mister Jake, I am glad that we were able to help. I hope that we can get more her for you and Miss Bella soon. In the meantime, you need your rest. Let's move your bed a little closer to Miss Bella's in case she wakes back up."

I nod in agreement starting to feel tired. Yuji pushes over the small mattress I've been laying in for the couple of days. He comes over and helps me out of the chair and onto the mattress. I get comfortable and reach over for Bella's hand. After saying a prayer to myself, I fall into a much needed deep sleep.

**EPOV**

0800 hours.

It couldn't come quickly enough. All I could do is toss and turn all night long. I was getting closer and closer to finding my Bella. One slow step at a time…but yet it was a step. Finally, after what felt like forever, Dad's alarm on is phone went off signaling our time to get ready to go to breakfast and the meeting. The meeting to finalize the plans for the search. The search that would commence rather soon. Charlie, Emmett, Dad and I got dressed and to the Mess Hall in record time. Each of us anxious for the day to start. Surprisingly, even Emmett didn't have too much of an appetite…and that is saying something…each of us only having a cup of what we believed to be coffee, putting extra sugar and creamer in our cups to get some sort of flavor from the hot beverage.

At 0750 hours, we made our way to the conference room. I sit a room full of various people with various different tasks. Stacks of folders with dozens of papers sit in front of each chair. It was probably best to wait to look over the information inside, but I couldn't help it. Each bit of information was more information needed to get to Bella and Jake. My heart starts to pound and my breathing gets more rapid. Anxiety starts to envelope me. I feel a hand on each of my shoulders. Dad on one side of me and Emmett on the other.

"Easy there, son. Take deep breaths. I know there is a lot of information here that they are going to share with us, but you've been strong up to this point. You need to hold it together a while longer. We'll get to them. Keep your chin up." Dad says.

I nod my head and look over at Em. He's a bit emotional as well, but is trying hard to fight it. We are on the cusp of finding Bella and bringing her home.

Slowly, the room starts to fill with different ranked officers. Each with a specific task, with specific information essential in finding my life, my love. I'm overwhelmed with all the information shared…a breakdown of the flight from start to finish…well..crash. Were exactly the site is with maps and grids showing details of the mountainous terrain. The weather report of then until now. It seems that a huge storm blew through the mountainous area the crash was located at. What type of personnel, equipment, vehicles would be assigned to the search or 'training exercise' as far as the Japanese Government was concerned.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I think that every possible piece of information has been looked at and compiled. This search and rescue will commence in three days from now with personnel and equipment due to arrive and start setting up the command center at he crash site in 24 hours. I would like to introduce Captain James McBride at this time. He will be the commanding officer on site for the search. He and his team are more than qualified and trained for this situation." Commander North explained.

A tall, lean, blonde headed man took Commander North's place at the podium. "I am Captain James McBride. I'd like to introduce my other two team members, Lieutenants Victoria Parsons and Laurent Marchand. We are the head commanders for the SAR (Search and Rescue) Division in the quadrant. You may also hear us called the term of trackers. We have been specially trained for this type of terrain. Mr. Cullen, I want to let you know that my team and every other officer on this search will do everything possible in recovering Mrs. Cullen and Lieutenant Black."

"Recover? Recover? What do you mean recover? This is supposed to be a rescue operation? Isn't it? What the hell is going on here? Commander North?" Emmett questioned very irritated. All four of us looking for answers from Commander North.

"Now, Mr. Swan. I do hope that we can find both Mrs. Cullen and Lieutenant Black in good condition, but in all honesty, you really can't expect to find them alive at this point. Don't get me wrong, we will do everything possible, but you shouldn't…" Commander North interrupts.

"Captain McBride, have you been completely briefed on the situation and all that has led up to this point?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I should hope so, because then you would be fully aware that THIS IS a search and rescue operation and that there is every reason to believe that we will find both Mrs. Cullen and Lieutenant Black alive. We all know what other possibilities we may come across, but from this point on there will be no further talk of recovery. Is that understood?" Commander North stated.

"Yes, Sir." Captain McBride stated looking none to happy about being put in his place.

"Good. So unless anything else unforeseen happens, this operation will be underway tomorrow at 0600 hours. Gentlemen" (motioning to myself, Dad, Charlie and Emmett) "your transportation to the command center will be at 1200 tomorrow."

"We…we won't be staying here?" Charlie asks.

"I assumed you would want to be closer to the search. If you'd like, your more than welcome to stay here, by all means…"

"No, no. Thank you but you are correct in your assumption. Thank you, Commander. We will be ready to leave at noon tomorrow." I said.

"Good. I think that will wrap this meeting up. Good luck to you and your team, Captain McBride. I expect an update every 12 hours as to any and all progress made, personally."

"Yes, sir."

Commander North stands, as we do as well, and approaches us. He shakes each of our hands and wishes us the best of luck. We thank him for his kindness and generosity. Lieutenant Attera escorts us back to our room. He hands us each a folder with all the information we need for our trip to the command center.

The rest of the day and night, we all just muddle through. We are all antsy just to get to our transportation to the crash site. I'm really weary in seeing the site personally. I don't know how I am going to react to being actually there. We've been told that the debris has been removed but the damage to the landscape will not leave anything to the imagination as to how bad the damage really was.

Again, we all toss and turn throughout the night. Anxiety radiating off all of us. We each eat just enough to get us through the morning and the next thing we know it is time. It is time for our transportation via helicopter to the site. We each just stand just outside the helicopter looking at it…knowing that our lives will change for the good…and hopefully, not the worse. This is the moment we've been working for….the search for a daughter, a sister, a wife….God, please, let me finally find my wife, my love.

With a deep breath, I take the first step onto the helicopter. Slowly, Dad, Emmett and Charlie do the same. Moments later, we take off.


	27. Chapter 27

_**I can't apologize enough for the length of time it has taken me to update, again. A lot of issues, including health, were a factor in my updating, but it seems that things are slowly turning around. I've got a spontaneous jolt of inspiration so I'm running with it. I've already started on the next chapter and hope to post soon. I made this chapter extra long to make it up to all of you. Lots of info in it. **_

_**We are on decline on this story, but a sequel is in the works. As always, Xtina316 and Butterflybetty were essential in helping me get this chapter done. I would also like to congratulate Butterflybetty in her book that you can now get on Amazon ( http:/ www. amazon. com/ Life-Candy-Hearts-Collection-ebook /dp / B0073OTP16/ ref=ntt_at_ep_ dpt**__**1). Don't forget to take out the spaces in the link to be able to get to the site. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. I just use her characters to tell my story.**

**Coming Home**

**Chapter 27**

**EPOV**

We had been at the campsite for over two days now. The search had officially begun yesterday. Several miles had been covered by the search group headed by Captain McBride. Dozens of soldiers were involved in the search for my beloved and her friend. The first couple of days, the searchers looked over the crash scene making sure that no evidence had been overlooked by the Japanese government. There was little remains of the crash itself except for the large chard remains of a mountain ridge.

I haven't actually been to the site itself. The panic attack I had from just seeing the aerial view, I had seen of it, on our flight to the camp, was too much. Ltn. Attera was escorting us on our chopper flight. We had been on the chopper for 45 minutes when the lieutenant pointed out that we had reached the site, pointing out the left side of the chopper. My breath was caught in my throat as my eyes came upon the ridge of a mountain side, a heavily wooded area had been made completely void of any trees. The land has been blacken by fire and a elongated crater sat towards the end of the area.. It looks as though a bomb had landed here. ….I guess a Boeing 747 fueled with thousands of gallons of fuel landing full speed into a mountain side could be considered a bomb.

_I closed my eyes. "Oh, Dear God, No. No." I said. I couldn't look any more. I start to find it hard to breathe and I lower my head. I gasp trying to catch my breath. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop the burning in my lungs. My heart feels like it's going to explode and my head starts to become foggy. It is beating so incredibly fast._

"_Emmett! Move! Take my seat, NOW!" Dad ordered him._

_I felt shuffling and arm pushing my shoulders down so my head is between my legs. "Breathe, Edward. Breathe. You need to catch your breath, Son. I know it's hard, but you have to calm down."_

_I tried to nod my head but I can't seem to make it do my bidding. After several minutes, my head stopped swimming and I start edt o be able to breathe more steadily. I lifted my head and looked at Charlie. His eyes closed and tears were running down his cheeks as he hugged Emmett. Emmett's shoulders were shaking. I looked over to Dad and he's face is stoic._

"_How much longer until we land?" Dad asked into the headphones he we were required to wear in helicopter._

"_Just a few more minutes. Base is just on the other side of this ridge." Ltn. Attera answered. _

_I continued to feel a hand rubbing my back as I tried to regulate the burn I felt with my breathing._

_What seemed like forever rather than just minutes, I feltlthe helicopter land on something solid…oh please Lord, let us be on the ground._

I was able to calm down shortly after landing at camp, but I had been on edge for the remainder of the day. Dad arranged, with one of the medics at camp, for me to have a low dose sedative given to me to help with my sleep these last few nights. I found myself back at our meadow...I looked around trying to find a trace of Bella. I heard a noise behind me and turned around. There she stood. I raced to her and went to touch her but just as my hand is about to reach her skin, Bella's form started to fade. As I pulled my hand back, her image came back into view. As I tried to reach to her, again, she started to fade again. What could this mean?

"Babe?" I asked.

All she said was, "Edward, you must hurry. There isn't much time." Bella said and then she faded completely away.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

I sat straight up. I looked around, taking in my surroundings. After a few seconds, I realized I was in our tent at camp." I tried to calm myself down...my heart racing and I was drenched in sweat.

"Edward?" Charlie ran over to me from his cot. "What is it, son?

"It's B. Something's wrong. I couldn't touch her. She kept fading away when I tried to. She only said that I needed to hurry...that there wasn't much time." I told him as I tried to calm down my breathing.

"What's that supposed to mean? Did she say what's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know. I don't know. That's all that happened, but I'm scared, Charlie. Really scared. The look on her face...in her eyes. Something is terribly wrong."

Charlie looked away from me and sat on the edge of my cot. We both sat in silence for a few minutes trying to take in everything that I said.

"What time is it?" I whispered to Charlie.

"Ummm...5am." He answered.

"What time are we supposed to meet Ltn. Attera?" I asked.

"7am." He replied and paused for a moment. "I am thankful that Commander North is allowing us to accompany in the aerial search, especially after your...dream. It would drive me insane to wait here."

I only nod. My Dad has spoken with Commander North every day...just touching basis, even though he gets updates from Captain McBride. He had taken a person interest in the search. During one conversation with the Commander, it seems Dad said something to the fact that he wished we could be out there helping out with the search. Later that same day, Ltn. Attera came to us explaining that Capt. McBride had been given orders from Commander North stating that as long as the weather conditions were good, we were allowed to accompany the lieutenant on the aerial search, via helicopter. Capt. McBride supposedly was not happy at all with these orders but had to follow through with them.

"I know it may be impossible, but we have at least an hour before we have to get up. Try to get some rest, Edward. Hopefully, we'll get closer to finding them today." He says. I look at him. "At least try."

I just look up at the stare at the ceiling of the tent as Charlie returns to his cot. After what feels like forever, Emmett's watch alarm goes off and we all start getting dressed. We head over to another tent for breakfast. Everyone got a plate of food, but I only grabbed a piece of toast. I looked around at everyone as they ate. As I looked at Dad, he was staring at me. He moved from the other end of the table to the empty chair next to me. I sighed knowing that he was going to be questioning me.

After he sat down and finished his meal, he took a drink of his coffee and whispered, "I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine." I answered.

"What happened this morning?" He asked.

I look away from him and I hesitate to answer him. "Dad...something is wrong. I couldn't touch her. She kept fading away. She said that we had to hurry...that there wasn't much time." I tell him as my breathing sped up.

Dad pushed away from the table and nodded his head towards the exit of the tent for me to follow him outside. I followed him out and we went and stood next to a set of trees away from camp. Dad pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back with force. His instincts weren't as good as my mom's, but he knew what I needed and I definitely needed this hug.

Dad released me from the hug and I said, "Dad, I'm scared. I can't lose her. Everything we've gone through to get to this point...I can't ….I don't..."

"Son, I can't imagine what you've gone through...all of it. I can't comprehend. But, we're getting there. We are so much closer. You just have to think positively. We will find her."

"What if it's too late?" I asked.

"No, I refuse to let any of us think that way. No. Your instincts from the beginning have been right. I truly believe that we are going to find her...and Jake. We'll deal with whatever happens as a family. We will get through this. "

I looked at him for a few seconds and nodded my head. "Okay."

"Okay." Dad said.

I notice someone coming over to us, out of the corner of my eye. It's Emmett, Charlie and Lieutenant Attera. "Hey, you guys ready?" Em asked.

I looked at Dad, he nodded his head and I looked back to Em, "Yeah, let's do this."

We walked over to one of the helicopters and we started to board it. "Lieutenant, where is Captain McBride and his team? Aren't they coming?" Asked Charlie.

"Charlie, haven't I already asked to you to please call me Quil. "

"Sorry, I forgot, Quil." Charlie said.

Quil nodded and said, "They left a little over an hour ago. Said something about wanting to get an early jump on the search today. Seems there is a storm coming later on. Captain said that as long at the weather was good that you all could come along but once things start to turn sour we had to bring you back to base."

We all nodded in our understanding and allowed Quil and this team for finish up their pre-flight check list. Soon we were up in the air...off to the area we left off the search from yesterday. Four hours into the search, one of the search teams came across a couple of villagers hiking in the mountains. Luckily, one of the seachers was fluent in Japanese and reported back to base that the villagers had set out for the next village to get help for two villagers whom were hurting.

"Quil, we must speak with them. They may know or have seen Bella and Jake." Emmett said.

We all agreed and Quil contacted the team and got their coordinates to rendevous with them. In just a matter of a few minutes, Quil's team was landing the chopper. We quickly found the team while one of them was speaking with the two villagers.

"Hey, Seth. Whatcha got?" Quil asked as we all approached.

"Hey, Quil, Emmett, Carlisle, Charlie and Edward. Let me introduce you. These two men are Takei and Daichi. They've got a couple of villagers who were recently hurt falling down a mountainside into a ravine. They took the injured pair the local monestary in their area while they set off yesterday for help." Seth said.

"Can you ask them if they have come across two Americans during their journey for help?" Quil asked.

Seth asked the men Quil's question and the men answered back what seemed to be a lengthy answer and then pointed to Charlie , Seth and Quil. "It seems that the injured people are a man and a woman and aren't actual members of the village. Takei's two sons were hunting and came across them. They say that the woman's hair and skin looks like Charlie's and the man resembles you and myself."

"Oh, Lord, please." Emmett said with his eyes closed as if to be praying..

"Seth, we need to get directions to that monestary. That's Bella and Jake. I know it!" Charlie stated.

"Quil, tell them that we have medical personnel that could help these two people. See if they would direct us back to the monestary. We'll flight them is, if that's alright, Quil." Carlisle said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Carlisle. Go ahead and ask Seth." Quil said.

Seth asked Takei and Daichi the question in Japanese. The two men spoke back and forth to each other. The wind in the area started picking up. The temperature seemed to be slowly falling sending a chill through me.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked Seth.

"It seems Takei is a little wary of the chopper. Daichi is trying to explain to Takei that it is faster than walking and that the he's seen these flying machines (pointing to the chopper) before and has never seen them fall from the sky. Daichi argued that the huge winged flying machine fell from the sky not long back and is hesitant to get on the chopper." Seth answered.

After a few minutes of the men discussing the topic back and forth, Takei stated they agreed to show us to the monestary to help the two people. As we all started to board the chopper, one of the crew members whispered to Quil. "Damn it!" Quil yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"We've been ordered to return to base within the next two hours. It seems the storm we expected tonight is moving into the area faster than initially predicted. I have to get you all back to base

"NO!" We all yelled.

"What I am thinking, though. IF we use the optimum speed that the chopper can go, we might be able to get to the monestary in approximately an hour or so. If we can get there, I might be able to get camp to agree to let us wait out the storm there, while offering our help to the injured and return to base after the storm settles." Quil stated.

"It's worth the chance." I stated. Quil went quickly went back to Seth and explained what they were going to do, having Seth's team report back to base and bring Capt. McBride up-to-date on the situation. Minutes later, we were back in the air with Seth accompanying us as he was the only one of the group who would be able to translate for Takei and Daichi. Base had received the information Seth's team had called in and since Capt. McBride was out of contact with the base, the base informed Commander North of the group's plan with his approval. They also got the coordinates of the monestary from the Base, cutting down the time of searching for it by air.

The weather was getting worse the longer we traveled. Dark storm clouds were developing and thunder and lightening could be seen and heard in the distance. It wouldn't be too much longer before we were getting hit with the storm.. "We're approximately 10 minutes away. Carlisle start getting your medical supplies together. This storm is coming on fast and strong. We'll need to land the chopper and get to shelter quickly." Quil said.

"Gotcha." Dad answered.

"I'll help you." Charlie said as they both unbuckled themselves to reach the medical supplies at the rear of the chopper.

Minutes later, a loud clap of thunder sounded and a large gust of wind shook the chopper. "Everyone hold on tight. We've got some heavy winds here and were are only minutes away from landing." Takei and Daichi were speaking a mile a minute in their native Japanese obviously nervous about the weather.

"BOOOMMM!" Shrieking metal was the next sound after the loud booming. The helicopter started swaying. If it weren't for being belted into my seat, I would've been thrown out of it

"Charllie!" My Dad yelled.

"DAD!" Emmett yelled.

I looked over my shoulder to my Dad bending over Charlie. He was laying on the floor of the chopper with blood running down his face and neck. Whatever he hit with his head, he hit it hard.

"Emmett, in that bag I just put next to the door, reach in and some gauze out. I've got to put pressure on his injury to stop the bleeding." Dad instructed.

Emmett quickly did what he was told and Dad continued to help Charlie.

"We're about to land. Hold on. We have to get to shelter quickly." Seth said.

Less than 30 seconds later, we felt the chopper touching ground. Everyone grabbed bags of supplies and Emmett helped Dad with Charllie. We made a quick run to the monestary door and getting out of the storm.

_**Please take the time to click the little button below and let me know what you think.**_


End file.
